Risk
by YaOiPrInCeSs16
Summary: Summary is inside and this is indeed a yaoi between the famous brothers Tybalt x Romeo if you don't like the fact that they are brothers n they have love interest 4 eachother, don't read
1. introduction

**Author Note: **Hello! This is my second fanfic of Romeo x Juliet and the pairing of the quickly popular Romeo and Tybalt! Um…I hope that you will enjoy the chapter as a start and please review! Oh yeah, the characters are the ones from the anime, not the book and it's around our modern time. So enjoy! =]

**Summary: **There were times where I thought I did not belong here. Being abused and barely experiencing life on my own was something I lived off. For a split moment, I was going to die on that day on the train. That is...until I met him. It was then, at that moment, that I would take the risk of losing everything, including my freedom, just to be with him, a mere teacher. However, I was unprepared for what I had in store…

**Pairing: **Romeo and Tybalt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi that is boy and boy action so if you don't like, leave and look no further. There will be language, some angst, and there the characters might be a little OC but their not completely cause of the story.

**Keys: **_Thoughts_

* * *

**Risk:**

-Prologue-

* * *

"Romeo, you know you don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

"I know mother, but I want to make sure your safe. Besides, I'm 16 years old. I think I'm capable of protecting you."

Portia smiled at her son's remark, patting his shoulder as they waited at the country train station. Though they did live in the city, Portia thought it was best to use to original trains from long ago. As their assigned train approached, Romeo looked up at his mother with teal colored eyes.

"Mother...Why exactly are we leaving?" Romeo asked, for their departure was unknown to his father and was forced to hurry.

"So we can meet new people, and discover new places. And maybe if we like it, we can even live there." Portia replied softly.

Somehow, this was suspicious to Romeo, who frowned slightly. "It's because of father isn't it? You want to get away from him. I can see why, mother. He shouldn't treat you with such hatred-"

The screeching of the train tracks met their ears and passengers started getting on the train hurriedly. Portia looked at her son before they climbed onto the train and sat in their seats once the ticket man clicked both their tickets and handed them back.

"Romeo…I know you've witnessed a lot of things since I've brought you into this world, but you will experience a more greater life." Portia said Romeo, who stared right back at her as he rested his arm on the headrest since he sat on the outside.

"I'm happy, as long as your happy mother." He assured with a gentle smile.

Happiness sparkled in Portia's eyes as she smiled back and hugged her son tightly before releasing him. She then placed her bag on her lap and took out a small paperback book.

"You know, if you want to talk about Juliet, you know you always can." Portia assured Romeo, who looked at her in shock and then shook his head.

"Mother, me and Juliet are through. We're not going out anymore." Romeo explained quickly before looking out the window as the train started moving at fast speed.

Silence decided to take part for a while between Romeo and Portia, but it wasn't until Portia let out a sly smile and looked at her son once more. "Is it because of your liking to guys-"

"We're not going to discuss that subject again are we?" Romeo groaned in fear as his mother giggled at her son's reaction before kissing his cheek motherly.

"Well I'm sure you'll find a nice young man who will love you for who you are, sweetie. Just remember to use a condom on the first date-"

"Mother, I don't mean to be rude, but can we end the conversation now?" Romeo pleaded, his pale cheeks tinting red.

Portia smiled and nodded before opening her book on the marked page and started reading.

While the train moved, Romeo scanned the seats to see who was around. He turned around in his seat and looked down the aisle to see two men in brown coats and sunglasses that we're hiding their eyes. Romeo seemed uneasy about this and looked further down to see a man wearing some navy jeans and a red t-shirt.

The man looked up through black-haired bangs with blue eyes to meet Romeo's gaze. It caused Romeo to blush in embarrassment and quickly face forward in his seat.

Suddenly, one of the men in the brown coat walked towards the front where the driver was and spoke to him for a minute. Portia had also noticed this and then she saw something that made her gasp in fear.

Romeo saw his mother's fearful gaze and placed a hand on top of hers. "Mother, what's wrong-"

"Get down Romeo." She said quickly, pushing Romeo down so he sat on the floor and covered him with a blanket she had beside her.

"Mother what are you-"

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Three shots were fired across the train as everyone around them screamed and panicked but did as the man in the brown coat ordered. He held a rifle in his hand and two other men dressed similar to him stood beside him with guns as well.

One of the men placed a box like machine in the middle of the aisle where Romeo was at, making him look over slightly to see the machine more closely. Then, as if hit by a powerful wave, he realized.

It was a bomb.

"Where's Portia?" The head leader asked, his voice held an accent but was very demanding, as the passengers on the train remained silent.

"WHERE'S PORTIA!" He asked once more before grabbing a male passenger's arm and pulled him up, pointing the gun at his head.

Carefully, Romeo lifted the blanket up to look at his mother, who had her eyes closed before reopening them and looked down at Romeo. Then, she mouthed 'I love you' before she stood up from her seat.

"I am Portia. You must have been assigned by my husband."

"Yup! He told us to stop you in any way possible." The man replied with a smirk, a golden tooth on the upper part of his mouth as Portia glared hard at him.

"Now come here."

Portia paused for a moment before stepping over Romeo and stood in front of the criminal. Some of the passengers whispered frightening and some crying silently.

"He said you knew where the golden chest was. He also said you knew the password. Give us that much, and maybe I'll spare you and this train."

Hearing this made Portia frown deeply but stood strong; not letting her eyes show any fear or doubt. "True, but if I tell you, your going to blow this train up either way." She says, making the leader smirk.

"Very clever for an old lady." The leader said with a dark chuckle.

"And this old lady isn't going to tell you nothing." Portia said with a glare, almost no hint of fear what so ever.

"All right then."

BANG!

Romeo's eyes widened at this and finally pulled the blanket off to see his mother on the aisle in a puddle of blood. He stared at her for a moment before looking up at the man with the gun, tears stinging the boy's eyes.

"You bastard!" Romeo shouted, about to charge at him when another gunman from behind, wrapped his arm around Romeo's neck; causing the young blue-haired to struggle.

"So your Montague's little brat huh? He warned me about you. Not to worry though. I'll gladly send you to where your mom's going." The leader smirked evilly, pointing the gun to Romeo, who stared at him with anger until someone shoved the man off Romeo and knocked him unconscious.

After that, the person went to the leader and broke his wrist, making the gun drop and everyone on the train started to get up and rush towards the exit.

Little did they know that the driver of the train was dead and that the bomb was down to ten seconds.

Once Romeo stood up, the trains tilted towards the left, making the passengers fly against the wall and Romeo was forced against it; his head hit the window hard. Teal eyes started to become blurry and a trail of blood ran down the left side of his face.

The bomb started to beep, indicating that it was going to explode at any second. People on the train started to panic even though some of them were already dead. Romeo weakly went to his mother, who was on the ground dead and tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Mother…why did you have to do that?" Romeo said through his sobs until the train started to slide, going down the steep hill and away from the tracks.

**_6._**

**_5._**

"Romeo!" The mysterious man that rescued Romeo pushed him to the floor, away from his mother's body.

**_4._**

"Let me go!" Romeo objected, trying to get the man with blue eyes off him but the man shielded Romeo with his body.

**_3._**

**_2._**

"I promised I would protect you." The man said in Romeo's ear, making the blue haired boy become silent.

_**1.**_

**BOOM!**

**TBC**

And that, my fellow readers, is the prologue. I do hope everyone liked it. I did go see 'The Taking of Pelham 123' so I kind of had an idea. Anyway, please review! I want to know what you all think so far! And I need enough reviews to post my next chapter! =]


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I'm glad that I have a lot of people liking my story so far! I want to thank **_Pooch, UchihaNa, Rin'negan Naruto, **and **Relic Angel _**for their awesome reviews and add! Thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy the chapter because I thought I lost it since my laptop needed fixing but now it's finished and I can post! WOOT! Anyway, enjoy!**_

**Summary: **There were times where I thought I did not belong here. Being abused and barely experiencing life on my own was something I lived off. For a split moment, I was going to kill my self that day on the train. That is...until I met him. It was then, at that moment, that I would take the risk of losing everything, including my freedom, just to be with him, a mere teacher. However, I was unprepared for what I had in store…

**Pairing: **Romeo and Tybalt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

**Warning: **Language, boy on boy action and some angst. The characters are the ones from the anime, not the book and it's around our modern time.

**Keys: **_Thoughts_

**Author Note #2: **Most of the chapters will be in Romeo's point of view. Incase you all are wondering.

* * *

**Risk**

-Chapter 1-

* * *

_**~One Year Later~**_

"Boy, wake up!"

A loud pounding on my bedroom door interrupted my sleep, making me groan in displease and the sun's rays wasn't helping either through my window. I cracked my eyes open slightly, a sign to myself that I couldn't go back to sleep since it was time for school and my no good father was here.

"Boy, if you don't get your ass up-"

"I'm up already, so stop fuckin yelling at me!" I yelled back, quite angry for him disturbing my sleep.

Being seventeen years old wasn't as happy as I'd hoped it would be. Every now and then, I would dream about that day on the train and the last words mother every said to me. Then I'd dream about the mysterious man with those beautiful blue eyes that saved me.

_All I remember is that he saved me. Though, I'm not sure if he saved himself either. He could be dead for all I know it._

Suddenly, my door slammed open and heavy footsteps approached my bed. I shifted around so I was lying on my back and looked up to see my father-

No…He's not my father. Actually, he's just a man who brought me into the world. He's the reason that mother died. For that, I'll never forgive him.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak to me like that boy? I swear I will beat you again if I have to and trust me I will!" He threatened me before he quickly reached out and grabbed my arm tightly in his big, rough hands for I was only wearing my blue boxers.

Once he pulled me off the bed, he shoved me roughly to the floor. I winced at the pain, but I didn't dare let him see that. I sat on the floor and glared up at him.

"Now go clean yourself up and go to school before I show you the true meaning of pain." Montague said coldly before walking out of my room and slammed the door behind him.

After he walked out, all I did was sit on the carpet floor cross-legged. A frown on my face as I continued to think about the dreams I was constantly having.

Every day, I would think about my mom's funeral. How everyone was there, including Juliet was there to pay his or her respects. After the funeral, I remember locking myself in my room for a good two months. When ever I did go out, I didn't talk to anybody.

Then I realized that I knew mother wouldn't like that at all. So, I decided to stay with my bastard father that I will now call Montague, until I graduate so I can finally move out of this trapped cage called home.

I remember before the incident last year that I dated Juliet, who was the beautiful girl I've ever met. She had long; red hair and cooper colored eyes and had a slim figure like a dancer. Really, she was my first love and girlfriend.

It was then I realized my liking to guys that I broke up with Juliet. To be honest, I liked both genders, it's that I didn't love Juliet the way I use to. As I started dating her, I came to a realization that she wasn't the one for me. So I broke up with her two days before me and mother went on that train.

_So much had happened before that day. _

Glancing up at the clock, I noticed that it was 7:15 in the morning and I knew I needed to get ready. So, I got up, took a shower while trying to ignore the pain from the many bruises that scarred my pale skin and threw on some clothes, which was some blue jeans and a white short sleeve shirt with a black zip up sweater.

Making sure my short blue hair was in line; I picked up my book bag and cell phone before descending down the stairs. Montague was sitting in the living room with some other older guys, who spotted me taking my spare key and started whistling at me. I glared at them hard before I walked out of my two-story house.

I hate him, I hate this house, and I hate this place…

"Romeo!"

I stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the signal to say walk when my blond haired friend Benvolio came up to me, panting heavily. He quickly took off his blue sweater to reveal a short sleeve red shirt and got his cell phone out from his navy jeans pocket.

"What's up, Benvolio. You look like you ran a mile."

The signal to walk was on and the two of us walked across the road quickly until we were on the sidewalk.

"I did. You were walking so freaking fast. You ready for school?"

"Oh yeah. Ready for math class and all that good shit."

Benvolio laughed at me as he sent a text message on his LG Dare. "Very funny Romeo. Did you study for Ms. Rachel's test?"

"Wait, there's a test in that class?"

Another chuckle past through the blonde's lips as he put his cell away and looked at me. "Yeah man! Algebra 2 tests on pretty much everything we learned the past two weeks."

I slouched at the mention of 'test' because I hate taking them. "I think she wants to kill me."

"I think she wants to kill us all with her math test of torture." He commented making us both laugh softly as we approached our high school named 'Neo-Verona High School'.

Neo-Verona High School, you could say was one of the top schools in the country. I can't say it's full of rich people (even though there are a few), but I can say that there are a few decent people in this city. It's our third year of high school and then we only have one year left of this.

_Mom, I know you would be proud of me. I wish you were here to celebrate it with me_

* * *

"Romeo, control yourself. I know it's tempting."

"I want to punch that creep so freaking bad, Benvolio! My hand is literally burning."

Apparently, during Psychology, I was partnered up with this ass hole name Mercutio, who is the trouble make because he always says something to make the other angry. So he had the nerve, to say something about my mom and I just lost it.

However, it ended up with me fighting Mercutio, to me fighting against Francisco and that's how I ended up outside the principle's office. Benvolio came to calm me down while I held an icepack to my right black eye.

"So, are you still having dreams about that guy again?" My blond-haired companion asked me, as I looked over to my left and saw Francisco leaning against the opposite wall.

Francisco is the pretty boy in this school. Remember when I told about there being certain amount of people being rich? He's one of them. You could tell by the long, straight golden blond hair, pale almost snowy skin and dark maroon eyes that he could make any girl go weak on her knees.

_Of course he would wear a white Chinese outfit. Damn rich people._

Lucky for me, I only saw him as an acquaintance since he is Juliet's cousin.

I caught him glaring at me as I pulled the ice pack away from my eye so I could turn my head to look at Benvolio.

"Sometimes…usually it comes as flashes. All I know about him is blue eyes. I don't know why that guy protected me though." I replied in a soft whisper so only we could hear.

Benvolio nodded in understanding when he turned around to see Mercutio coming towards us from down the hall. I looked up to see the green, shorthaired bastard and I couldn't help but smirk at my marks.

Mercutio had a cut on his bottom lip, a worse black eye than I did and was slightly limping as he rested against the wall across from me but away from Francisco, who watched with curiosity.

"You're definitely going to get it, Montague." Mercutio barked at me in a harsh whisper and cold eyes upon me but I only nodded; trying to hold back the victorious grin.

"Likewise." I said back before closing my eyes and rested the icepack against my black eye once more.

Suddenly, the principle's door opened and stepped out Conrad-sama, who was indeed the principle of Neo-Verona High. All of us standing stood up straight and everyone bowed respectfully but me. I watched as Conrad gave me a fierce look before nodding to someone else that was in the room.

Whoever he was speaking to, stepped out of the room with graceful steps and my breath was literally caught when I saw the person.

A man around his twenties walked out, nodding to our principle with such authority as he shoved his hands in his pant pockets. The man wore black slacks, and a dark blue button up long sleeve shirt, which made him, look extremely hot since you could see the muscles through it.

He then turned to face Benvolio and me and I was amazed at the long, yet spiked black hair that gave off a more mysterious vibe about him as he walked towards us.

Honestly, his beauty entranced me, so much that I didn't feel Benvolio nudge me until he moved me to the side and I blinked out of my trance. I noticed the hot guy smirk at my actions but it quickly disappeared when I managed to look in his eyes.

They were ocean blue.

"Gentlemen, if you would follow me please." Conrad-sama informed us as Francisco and Mercutio calmly entered the room.

I turned to see the man turn at a corner from down the hall, disappearing from my line of sight.

_That guy…that hot, gorgeous guy, had the exact same blue eye-_

"Romeo-san. Please come in here." Conrad ordered; making me wince because I should have went inside the first time he called us in.

Quickly, I rushed into the room. Four chairs placed in front of the principle's desk and I seated myself in between Benvolio and Francisco. The office was actually kind of calming to say the least.

There were picture frames of Conrad-sama and his family along with a poster that showed William Shakespeare. I studied the poster for a moment until Conrad-sama cleared his throat, making the four of us look directly at him.

"Now, I don't want to waste you boys time as much as myself, but I would like to know why you, Romeo were the one that started throwing fists." Conrad-sama asked me calmly as he smoothed his gray beard and the others waited for my reply.

_He said something…_

"Mercutio punched me first."

Conrad-sama gave me a warning look. "Romeo, I can tell when your lying so tell the truth."

_Just tell him, Romeo…_

I slouched in my seat, resting the icepack on my right knee and looking at the wall.

"He said something…" I started off saying, as if I was in court; Conrad-sama being the judge and the others were the jury while I was the victim.

Conrad raised a gray eyebrow and gave me a curious look. "About what exactly?" He asked, glancing at Mercutio who was glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should tell the old man or not. Benvolio could sense my discomfort and quickly butted in.

"You see, Conrad-sama, Mercutio said something that was very inappropriately. For that, Romeo had no choice but to step in and it. After all, we all never want to start a fight. We just want to finish it." Benvolio assured Conrad, who listened to my friend's words carefully and I shamefully looked away because I couldn't even make an excuse for myself.

Somehow, the excuse worked and Conrad-sama nodded before looking at the four of us.

"Very well then. You four may leave and I'll talk to you all tomorrow for what I plan to do about the situation."

All of us nodded at this before we stood up and walked out of the office. I stood near the doorway until Benvolio came out. I did catch Mercutio's glare, which I returned gratefully as Benvolio walked over to me and noticed what I did.

"Honestly Romeo, you need to think about what you do before you make them. I'm surprised that Conrad-sama didn't suspend you guys right on the spot."

I snorted. "Thanks for the support."

Benvolio frowned deeply at my comment as we walked back to our class. "I was being serious. I just don't want your dad hurting you again-"

I sighed heavily at the mention of him. "He won't. As long as I'm not home, I'll be fine."

"I'm just looking out for you."

We were coming towards the main office when I noticed the man I saw earlier. He was chatting with Mrs. Jewel, who was our office attendant and they seemed to chatting happily to one another.

_I wonder…_

Carefully, I went to the glass wall and peeked inside to observe the man that captured me more. I sensed Benvolio watching me with a confused look when he looked and saw who had captured my curiosity and smirked.

"Aw, Romeo's gotta crush!" He teased me and his smirk widened as I blushed hotly and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Shut-up! It's not my fault! I mean the guy looks so mysterious and dark. Aren't you a little curious as to why he's here?"

Benvolio rolled his eyes but shrugged at my answer. "Look Romeo, I may not be gay, but I'm guessing it's because he's hot. I will admit though, he's got the style."

I turned back to look inside and I saw the black-haired hottie nod when he turned his head towards me. Instantly, our gazes met and my eyes widened at the sense that I was discovered.

Those blue eyes seemed to me looking into my soul as he stared at me for a moment and then sent me a wink and smile.

Stepping back in shock, I blushed deeply and calmly walked passed the office. Benvolio blinked at the sudden change of events and looked at the guy before running off after me.

"Hey! What's wrong? Why did you leave?"

"He saw me, Benvolio! I bet he thinks that I'm some kind of stalker now!" I replied back almost to quickly as we arrived at our class but we stood outside for a moment.

I saw my friend smile at me and patted my shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't think your stalker if he winked at you like that, Romeo. Trust me."

After saying that, Benvolio opened the door and we entered in while showing our passes. Every single student in our class whispered about my encounter with Mercutio, who was already in his assigned seat.

_Great…now everyone knows about the fight._

While Benvolio and I went to our seats, Mercutio managed to put his foot out and successfully trip me in the aisle of desks. Everyone in the class started laughing at me except for Benvolio who only looked at me with concern.

"That's payback for getting me in trouble." Mercutio said to me so only I could hear as I was on my hands and knees.

For some reason, I felt punished. I felt as if, God was punishing me for something I didn't do. I mean, was it my fault because my mother died? Maybe if I hadn't gone on the train with her, things would've been different. It wouldn't be like this…

_It would have been completely different._

"Now Mercutio-san! That was unacceptable behavior!"

_I'll never get over the fact that it will always be this way. That no matter how normal I am to some people or how I look all right, I'm hurting on the inside. My heart is still in pain._

Then, without thinking, I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom, ignoring my teacher calling my name.

**

* * *

**

"I hate my school, I hate my father, and I hate everything."

I was at a restaurant/bar called Irises. Yeah, the name's a bit weird since it's named after a flower, but the significance I do not know.

The last I remember being here was a few days after my mother died, I went here to drink the pain off. I tried so hard to forget and yet I couldn't.

Plus, the only way I'm allowed to drink was because my friend Curio worked here and he knew my situation just like Benvolio. He would always baby-sit me when I was little and even though he's 23, he was like a brotherly figure to me.

After drowning another drink, I stared at the empty glass for a while longer until I heard someone walking towards me. I looked up to see Curio give me a small smile before sitting across from me on the booth. I looked around for a moment before going back to the handsome, tall, and muscular, short brown-haired man I called friend.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"I'm on an hour break." Curio's voice was deep and yet assuring, something you could listen to for hours on end.

"Oh." I replied nervously, moving the glass in small circles on the wooden table. "I'm sorry I'm being a burden, I can just leave-"

Curio waved it off, giving me an assuring smile which calmed me a little when I saw that smile turn into a frown. Those brown eyes stared at me with a mix of care and yet worry all at once. "I got a text from Francisco. He told me what happened between you and Mercutio."

_Great, now I'm being examined and targeted by Francisco. _I put my hands up as if I gave up on a challenge and I shook my head at the fact that Curio knew what happened.

"Oh, so now Francisco is spying on me for you? What's he going to do next? Put a camera on my neck so you'll know where I am at any second?" I asked with annoyance in my voice because Blondie was starting to tell Curio almost everything.

Curio sensed my anger and sighed softly as he looked at me with his one brown eye. The other eye had a scar over it but he never told me exactly how he got it.

"Romeo…you know I'm protective of you. I'm your friend and I just don't want you getting into fights with people just because of foolish things-"

"Foolish things?" I asked, sitting up straight giving Curio a look that meant 'I can't believe you said that'.

"Curio, he said something about my mother that I will not repeat in your presence! Do you honestly think that I would just sit there, in my seat, and just silently let the bastard talk about her in such a way that makes me go mad?" I was angry and yet scared at the same time as I spoke those words to Curio, who only listened silently before answering me.

"No, but I want you to be careful. Sometimes, people say those things because they don't want their reputation to be hurt, or because they're simply scared to show their feelings. Just because Mercutio said that, doesn't mean he truly meant it."

"He has no feelings. Just like my father." I mumbled to myself as I glared at the empty glass cup in front of me.

"Romeo-"

"What? Are you defending him as well? That bastard is the reason my mother is **dead**!" I said almost to loudly, gaining some peoples attention but I glared at them coldly, which made them turn away.

"I know, Romeo. However, you have to understand that it's not worth it. You shouldn't let your anger for your father control your life." Curio replied calmly, trying to reason with me.

"Yeah." I simply said, almost not caring what everyone else said.

Just as Curio was about to speak, a brunette waitress walked over at our table. Curio saw her and turned to smile. I only peered over at the young girl and saw that her name was Amanda.

"Curio-senpai, a man over at the bar wants to speak with you. Says his name is Tybalt." Amanda informed with a small smile as Curio looked over at the bar section and I could see a grin showing as he waved his guest over to where we are.

"Thank you, Amanda." He told her with a smile before Amanda nodded and started going to the other tables.

Suddenly, a soft, yet deep voice was directed towards us. "Glad to see you well, Curio."

"As to you, Tybalt. Please, sit down." Curio directed the guest and when I looked up to get a good look at the person, my jaw literally dropped.

_IT'S THE GUY FROM SCHOOL! THE HOT, MYSTERIOUS GUY!_

Curio saw my reaction and couldn't help but smirk. "Tybalt, this is my dear good friend, Romeo. Romeo, this is Tybalt."

"We've met already." The gorgeous man, whose name was Tybalt said while staring right at me.

I blushed brightly at the heated stare and quickly cleared my throat, trying to make the moment seem less awkward.

"What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask.

I don't know why, but I wanted to know more about Tybalt. He was so alluring, so dark and yet so beautiful that I actually felt extremely proud to be gay right now.

Yeah, I said it. WHAT NOW!

"Simply visiting a friend. I should be asking you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in school?" Tybalt asked me, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with curiosity but his face was emotionless.

_Does he actually care about me? _"Why do you care? We don't even know eachother and yet your worried about my whereabouts." I reply with a fixed gaze and I watched the gorgous man shrug lazily with a nod.

"True, and yet your were wondering why I am here even though I'm an adult and can do whatever I want. Plus, I'm allowed to drink legally while you are a minor. Your pretty much at risk." He said back at me, a smirk crawled upon his face as he looked at me.

I glared at him slightly even though his cleverness was very attractive.

Looking at Tybalt, and me Curio cleared his throat, gaining our attention. "So Tybalt, what brings you here to my restaurant?"

"Well it deals with um…you know who." Tybalt says back, as if it was a secret only the two of them knew.

I raised a curious eyebrow at the two handsome men, who turned to look at me. Curio gave me an apologetic look, which meant that I was to leave. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my book bag and stood up.

"I'll talk to you later, Curio." I told him with a small smile.

"Of course! Make sure your cell is on this time." Curio said with a smile and I coludn't help but feel bad about our earlier conversation.

"And um...I'm sorry about ealier-"

Curio shook his head with a kind smile, one that made me wash all my doubts away. "Hey, I understand. But if you ever want to talk or just want to chat, come vist okay?" He offered with a serious gaze and I nodded before Tybalt spoke up.

"Nice to finally meet you, Romeo." Tybalt said to me with those beautiful, yet haunting ocean blue eyes that locked unto my teal colored ones.

_This guy- no! He can't be the guy from the train…could he?_

All I did was glare slightly at him. "Yeah." I replied before walking away and out of the Irises restaurant.

**

* * *

**

Nighttime sunk in and I had no choice but to go back home where my abusive father lingered; waiting for me to return. Earlier after I left the restaurant, I came home and all I smelled was alcohol and sex. It was disgusting, but at the same time I should have gotten use to it.

Now I'm lying on my bed only wearing a blue t-shirt and red boxers as I opened my journal. It's the only place where I could put all my thoughts in and my feelings without saying a word. Every word I ever wanted to say was written in this journal.

You think it was actually my life, but it's not. Actually, it was a souvenir my mother gave me a few years ago when my mom and dad went to Europe. Ever since then, I've been writing in it almost every day.

I picked up a necklace that had a silver chain that hung a shape of an Iris with blue sapphire on it.

_Mother always liked Irises. Damn it! I should be forgetting her and yet all I do is remember her even more?_

"Then again…am I supposed to forget? I can't let her go but at the same time, I want to remember her." I whisper to myself and I place the necklace close to my heart before strapping it around my neck.

"ROMEO!"

I jumped at voice of Montague's call for me, making my journal fall out of my lap and onto the floor.

"ROMEO GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Putting my cell phone in my boxer pocket, I opened the door cautiously and walked downstairs to see Montague sitting in a chair in the living room. The place was surprisingly clean since I haven't been down here since I came home earlier.

I stood at the doorway of the living room as the bastard stared at me with cold, hardened blue eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Sit down, boy."

"I rather stand thanks." I said coldly, obviously not going to do anything he told me.

When I said that, I knew I was going to be in serious trouble. Then again, even if I managed to be good, my father still hits me.

Suddenly, Montague stood up from his chair and walked over towards me with steady steps. I stood my ground but inside I was completely terrified of the man. Once he was towering down at me, he grabbed my arms roughly and shoved me into the wall.

I screamed in pain as the back contacted the wall; knowing I'd get a scar or bruise later. He looked me up and down for a moment as I watched him. At first, I was confused about why he looked at me in such a way but then I realized what the look in his eyes held.

_Lust._

"You've grown into a young man, Romeo. Even though you and that whore have given me trouble form the start-"

"My mother was NO WHORE!" I barked at him, trying to lunge forward so I could kick the old man's ass but he held me against the wall.

"You may be my son, but that doesn't mean that I can't do whatever I want with you." Montague whispered in my ear before giving it a long lick.

I shivered with fear and great disgust, trying to push him away but nothing was working. So, I did the one thing that any guy like me would do if they were like this.

I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"AH!" Montague yelled in pain as he backed away and grabbed his privates, cursing as he did so.

Quickly, I ran up the stairs, grabbed my book bag and shoved some clothes and some extra money I've saving along with my journal and cell phone.

Slipping on some shoes, I rushed down the stairs to see Montague had managed to stand up from the painful blow I gave him as I stilled for a moment for he gave me a death glare. Growling with anger, he glared hard at me.

"You son of a bitch." He snarled before lunging at me but I managed to move aside and I headed towards the door when a hand grabbed my arm and shoved me into the kitchen table.

I tumbled a little and I turned to see Montague holding a knife when he then stabbed me in the shoulder, as if to weaken my strength. I screamed with extreme pain as the knife was pulled out and tears shed from my eyes and down my cheeks.

Montague stared down at me and was about to grab me when I managed to punch him hard in the face and ran out of the house.

_Run…run away…just keep running…don't look back._

And that's exactly what I did.

Though I lived in the city for majority of my life, I never truly trusted the streets at night. I ran until I could my house no more. Since I ran, I didn't know exactly where I was going but when I finally stopped, I leaned against a nearby tree, catching my breath.

I looked around my surroundings and I realized that I was in the park. The beauty of the sakura trees and the many Irises blooming was so captivating that it seemed to lure me into some sort of sleeping spell.

Exhaustion started to wash over me as I slide down the tree that seemed to stand out in the night and I could feel my eyes starting to droop close. However before I lost conscious, I started to cry silently at the events that occurred only minutes ago.

_Why…why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I have someone? Why do I have to alone in this world? Why?  
_

"Why?" I whispered into the air as sleep started to slowly sweep over me and soon I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

**TBC**

There you have it! Chapter one! And twelve pages too! *Wipes forehead* I know there's a lot going on in just one chapter but I want to capture my audience! =] Please review!!!!! I want to know you think of my story so far! Oh yeah, Romeo's father is referred to Montague incase anyone gets confused. Thanks!

**-YaoiPrincess16**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!! I was so thrilled to hear everyone's excitement with this story cause I really am focused! So without any further ado, here's chapter 2! =]

**Summary: **There were times where I thought I did not belong here. Being abused and barely experiencing life on my own was something I lived off. For a split moment, I was going to kill my self that day on the train. That is...until I met him. It was then, at that moment, that I would take the risk of losing everything, including my freedom, just to be with him, a mere teacher. However, I was unprepared for what I had in store…

**Pairing: **Romeo and Tybalt.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

**Warning: **Language, boy on boy action meaning YAOI so if you don't like, you better push that back button. Some angst. The characters are the ones from the anime, not the book and it's around our modern time.

**Keys: **_Thought_

* * *

**Risk**

-Chapter 2-

* * *

"Why did you bring _him _here!"

"Why did I bring him here? Francisco, he was falling asleep outside in the cold in only his boxers and a shirt! What was I suppose to do? Leave him there for someone to hurt or rob him? He could've gotten _sick_!"

I stirred by a pair of voices that were nearby. My body started awakening itself, stretching my legs and arms a little from the needed rest I required while I shifted a little and cracked my eyes open.

When I did, I looked up to see a golden colored ceiling as I watched the ceiling fan spin around.

At first, I was about to close my eyes shut and drift back to sleep but I soon realized that this wasn't my couch and I certainly wasn't lying on grass let alone outside of the beautiful park that seemed like paradise.

My eyes wide open, I sat straight up but soon regretted it as I quickly gasped in extreme pain and grabbed my wounded shoulder. I looked down to see that I was shirtless and that I was still wearing the bottoms I wore from last night.

The shoulder was bandaged neatly and I noticed some little bandage white band-aids on my other bruises that I had over the years.

"Your boyfriend wouldn't like to see you doing this."

"That is _**enough**_, Francisco!"

"Guys, he's awake."

I forced the sleep from my eyes as I looked up to see a boy around my age stand over the couch staring right at me. He was cute with his short brown hair; flawless sun kissed skin, and hazel eyes as he watched my movements.

Then I heard another pair of feet as they rushed over my way and I looked over to see the one person that I thought I wouldn't have to see again.

_Juliet._

Juliet stood at the side of the couch wearing some dark navy skinny jeans that showed off her curves and legs nicely and a red halter-top that showed creamy pale skin. Her long, red hair fell over her shoulders as she looked at me with those innocent copper eyes.

Our gazes locked for a moment, as if trying to see who would speak first. However, neither of us had to for the pretty boy Francisco walked over and stood beside Juliet wearing some red shorts and a white t-shirt.

I broke my gaze with Juliet and rested on Francisco, who glared at me.

"Look, I don't want any trouble, especially from you. It's one thing for you to fight me in the school, but for Juliet to find you in the park bleeding is another." Francisco tells me calmly, but I could see the anger flaring in his maroon eyes as they looked into my teal colored ones.

"You didn't have to rescue me. You could've just left there-" I paused for a moment before looking over at Juliet. "Why did you save me?"

The red-haired beauty stared at me with shock, as if I said something crazy. "Romeo, you were injured, half naked and we're bleeding in your shoulder! I couldn't just leave you there-"

"Well maybe I wanted to stay there, away from everyone." I snapped back harshly at Juliet, breaking my gaze as I spoke.

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Juliet was hurt by my words. I didn't mean to hurt Juliet, but I felt no reason to tell her what happened.

_I stopped telling her when I saw her cheating on me. _

Silence swept over us while Juliet looked at me for a second before she turned her head away, as if to think of what to say.

"I'm sorry for saving you then." Juliet's gentle, angel-like voice spoke up, signaling to me before she rushed up the stairs of their two-floor house.

Soon as she disappeared, I removed the blanket that pooled around my waist and tossed it aside before placing my feet on the soft, red carpet floor of their living room. Their house was indeed huge, almost a mansion if not for it's simple designs. I noticed my shoes under the coffee table in front of me and pulled them out to slip my feet in them before standing up.

I groaned in pain at the still fragile wound of my shoulder, looking around for my shirt when I saw the brown-haired guy I saw watching me, walk over to me and offered me some clothes.

"I washed you up while you were asleep." He said with a light blush on his cheeks as he avoided my gaze. "These should fit and you can keep them too."

_Wow, I actually meet someone who's not a pain in the ass like Francisco._

Francisco watched this with a frown on his face before we walked out of the living room and upstairs like Juliet did. I watched the blonde leave, a frown on my face as well. I mean, was I that much of an asshole to him? Was it because I broke off my relationship with Juliet?

"Don't mind him, he's just had a bad day is all." I pulled out of my thoughts to look back at the brown-haired boy before taking the clothes held out to me and smiled at him.

"Thanks…um-"

"Antonio." He greeted with a charming smile and his hazel eyes almost sparkled with delight.

I nodded and returned the gesture with a smile of my own as I scratched the back of my short, blue hair nervously. "I'm Romeo and it's nice to meet you."

Quickly, I looked up at the clock that was on their wall and cursed under my breath.

_Damn…I know Montague's going to have people hunt me down. I got to get out of here._

Almost forgetting that I wasn't alone, I quickly put on the clothes that Antonio offered me with ease. Surprisingly, it fit nicely on me with the navy jeans and a dark blue, graphic t-shirt that had a logo on it that I didn't quite understand.

Antonio turned his head back, since he looked away so I could change, and noticed that his clothes fitted me and sent me a smile.

"I'm glad it fits!" He says happily but blushes in embarrassment at how excited I was.

I couldn't help but smirk a little at Antonio's shyness towards me. _He is pretty cute. But not as handsome as Tybalt-WTF?_

Tybalt suddenly popping into my mind wasn't surprising. I mean, the guy was incredibly sexy and what made it even sexier was the fact that he was even older than me and out of my league. However, that didn't mean that I should be thinking about him in that way.

The only reason I'll ever think about that guy when I figure out if he's the one that was on the train…

"Romeo?"

Hearing my name brought me back to reality as I stared at Antonio for a moment before I advanced towards the door where my book bag was on the floor and my cell phone on it's side pocket. I put the cell in my back pocket and strapped my book bag on my back.

_Great, it's Saturday…well, I could always go to Benvolio's place…Yeah, that's what I'll do._

"You're leaving?" Antonio walked over to me as he watched me prepare myself to leave the house but I could see the sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, I don't want to make your family mad. Especially Francisco-" I almost shivered at the glare he gave me earlier. "I don't want him to kill me, you know?"

"I guess…I know you don't like Juliet anymore, but she does care about you." He tells me gently, afraid to make me angry and go on a rampage.

I stiffened at the mention of Juliet. I knew she meant no harm and I knew she cared for me even when we stopped dating. After my mom died, she tried to talk to me, contact me, all of that stuff until I ignored her and she all stopped. It wasn't only that, but it was because I turned gay as well.

Turning my head to look at the brunette, I smiled kindly at him before pulling out a cap I carried and wore it backwards on my head for a disguise.

"Thanks for the clothes, Antonio. I'll see ya later." I winked at Antonio slyly, and watched him blush cutely before I walked out of the house to be greeted with a soft breeze and the nice, blue sky hovered over me.

_All right! Let's waste no time and go to Benvolio's before someone comes up to me._

So, I walked down the steps and out of the yard of Juliet's home before jogging down the street and in the direction of Benvolio's home.

**

* * *

**

Soon after my departure from Antonio's house, I arrived in the front of Benvolio's house as the bus dropped me off. You may not believe me, but Benvolio's house was pretty far away from my own.

I stood on the sidewalk for a moment, debating on if I really should be here. I know that Montague will send someone to come get me, but I don't think he would think on coming over here.

Then, I walked up the driveway and then on the grass towards his front door. No cars were in the lot but there was one unknown car. It was a dark ocean blue mustang, which looked like it was around a year of 2009. I looked at it for a moment before I raised a hand up to knock on the door, when the door was opened by Benvolio.

He rubbed his left eye, as if he was getting rid of sleep. Then again, that would explain the attire he was wearing which was some white short and a green t-shirt, feet bare.

"What do you want?"

I smirked at my blond friend's sluggish words. "Good morning to you too, my good friend."

Benvolio finally managed to get wide-awake before he looked me up and down, like I was up to something.

"Come in." He replied before he stepped aside as I walked into his beautiful home as he closed the door behind me.

Respectfully, I took my shoes off along with my book bag before I stretched my arms out and turned to see Benvolio look at me with a raised blond eyebrow.

"Something happened. You never come to my house unless it's urgent." He tells me as he leads me to the living room that was surprisingly spacious then the last time I came over.

I jumped over the couch and laid across it, my legs crossed and hands behind my back. Right now, I feel like I'm in therapy. God knows I need it.

_Then again, I think no one can help me._

I looked up at the many pictures that were plastered on the lime-colored wall. "My dad-Montague. He…tried to rape me." I said hesitantly, glancing over at Benvolio was stared at me with shock as he sat in another chair near me.

"A-Are you serious? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Somehow, listening to Benvolio's concern over me was quite pleasant but at the same time, it made me chuckle. So, I sat up and pulled down the neckline of the shirt I wore, showing him the injury Montague gave me.

Benvolio's eyes widened at this and his mouth ajar for what Montague did to me just to get what he wanted.

"Romeo, I'm so sorry."

I waved off the apology.

"It's nothing you could've done about it. Besides, I managed to get away from him before he did any more harm to me." I assured my blond companion as he stood up and walked towards the polished, white window; pulling back the curtain a little to look outside.

"Well, you're staying with me until this settles. And we can have Curio come pick us up and take us to school for safe precaution." Benvolio suggested as he released the curtain and then walked away to go back to the chair he was previously sitting in.

I shook my head. "He has a restaurant to run, Benvolio. We can't just ask him. Then he'll want to know what happened and I don't feel like listening to another one of his lectures on brotherhood and whatnot."

"What about that nice, blue mustang you have in your lot? You know we're old enough to drive anything right?"

Benvolio rolled his eyes, making me smirk. "I know that, Romeo. However, it is not mine."

I blinked at my friend in confusion before raising an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And whom might that beautiful car belong to, hm?"

"Um…Well-"

"That would be me."

Both of us looked up from the voice, to see Tybalt walking down the stairs and into the living room with only black boxers on and a white towel around his neck. I quickly fixed my shirt and stood up in shock that the man who has been in my mind almost everyday, was in Benvolio's house!

"Why are you here!" I demanded the handsome man, who raised an eyebrow on his emotionless face before I turned to Benvolio, who stood up and walked over to me with a calming matter.

"Romeo, it's not what it looks like-"

"What it looks like? Benvolio, you have a**_man_ **in your house!" I yelled at him before bringing my voice down to a whisper.

"And the very man that's been plaguing my mind." I whispered, glaring at Benvolio, who sighed in annoyance.

"I do not have an affair with your friend if that's what your thinking." Tybalt spoke in that dangerous, yet smooth deep voice of his as he dried his hair off with the towel.

I turned to look at Tybalt once more, perfectly knowing that he was indeed shirtless. His flawless, sun kissed skin with well-defined abs as those muscles stretched with every motion Tybalt did.

_Damn I'm terrible._

"Really? So do you mind telling me why you're here? Maybe you should be respectful and put a shirt on. What if two elderly ladies were in here? I don't think they'd like that very much!" I snapped at him, even though I could care less if he was shirtless or not.

Okay, I will admit it is a turn on, but still!

Tybalt stared at me quietly before walking over towards us, as if in a predatory manner. I swallowed the lump in my throat unconsciously as Benvolio cleared his throat.

"Oh! I forgot to feed my fish!" He announced before running around the couch and up the stairs.

"YOU DON'T HAVE FISH!" I yelled in reply, rolling my eyes. _Thanks for leaving me alone with this…sex god._

"If you are so troubled by my-" Tybalt glanced down at his own appearance. "Appearance, then why are here so early in the morning? And with a book bag no less?"

I glared coldly at the handsome man before me. "Maybe because I _**wanted **_to show Benvolio something."

"Or maybe it's because you're running away from something."

My eyes widened at the sudden guess Tybalt did, making me stiffen a little at the events that occurred last night. Quickly, I frowned at him with a glare.

"Its none of your concern." I told him softly before I walked towards the kitchen.

Suddenly, a hand caught my arm and I stopped to look up and see Tybalt had done this. I looked up at the blue eyes that always seem to catch my own. He was facing me but then moved a little bit closer, as if to close the distance between us.

_What is he planning?_

"It **_is_ **my concern."

I blushed heavily at the sudden care from him but looked away so I wouldn't be so drawn to him.

"Why? You barely know me and I don't know you." I tell him, glancing up at Tybalt when I saw…hurt? Sadness?

Tybalt frowned deeply, his eyes glazed with almost a dangerous vibe. One that made me want to move away from him but at the same time, it excited me even more.

"You don't remember me?" He asked me, a hint of hope in his voice and I felt his hand trail down my arm and into my hand.

I looked down at our joined hands before looking back at Tybalt. We looked at one another for a while, searching for something that we hoped to find through our eyes.

Then it hit me like a brick.

"ROMEO!"

Regretfully, I broke our strong gaze and pulled my hand away from Tybalt's strong one. I felt cold without his warmth and I secretly wish that maybe I could have it once more.

With fast feet, Benvolio came down dressed in some dark jeans and dark yellow short sleeve shirt; holding his own cellular device before walking over to me.

"It appears that we are needed at Curio's restaurant. And it seems urgent." Benvolio said; his eyes were serious as he put his cell in his back pocket and I looked up at Tybalt.

Tybalt seemed troubled by this and only walked by us and rushed up the stairs. I watched his retreating back as he left, unknown that Benvolio looked at the two of us and smirked.

"You have the hots for him. I know it." He says, successfully snapping me out of my trance as I blushed brightly and glared at him.

"Very funny Benvolio."

"I'm completely serious, Romeo. It's obvious you like him."

"You think?"

* * *

The ride to Curio's job was…interesting. Tybalt decided that we ride in his mustang so that we could be there quicker and Benvolio, being the sly evil fox he is, went straight for the backseat and offered me the front.

We were about ten minutes away from our destination as the radio played. The song **_'Just Dance'_**by Lady Gaga started playing and Benvolio instantly decided to sing along with it. Tybalt's blue gaze was on the road but I could tell that Benvolio's singing was…very bad.

I chuckled at my blond friend's courage to sing but hey, it was a catchy.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Tybalt asked me as we stopped at a red light, watching the people walk down the crossway.

_How did he know about my shoulder? _I went to touch my shoulder gently, the memory plagued my mind but I quickly put my hand back to my side and looked out the window.

"Once again, it is none of your business."

"Is every question I'm going to ask, going to be answered like that?"

"Pretty much. You may be Curio's friend, but your still a stranger to me." I told him, truthfully.

It was true though. Earlier, in the kitchen, I felt something. I felt like I knew Tybalt before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. At first, I thought it was someone from the past, but it was impossible. That person could be dead right now because of me. And I'm tired of hoping.

Tybalt seemed to stiffen, as if the words I said hurt him. The light turned green finally, and the vehicle started taking us down the road. Benvolio had stopped singing and sat behind us quietly, none of us knowing that he heard our conversation.

"Right. Just a stranger." Tybalt said coldly, as if he was being betrayed.

After what seemed like a two hour-long journey, Tybalt pulled into the restaurant parking lot and parked before putting the car on park. Quickly, Benvolio and I got out and rushed into the building. When we went to the door, we saw that the sign said 'Closed'.

Tybalt soon followed us and pushed the door open and walked further in without us. I walked in afterwards along with Benvolio as we looked around for our brown-haired friend when I saw Curio sitting on the bar stool with an icepack on his head.

"Curio!" I said before running over to him.

Curio turned in his chair so he was facing us; the icepack was placed on the table as I approached him. I stood in front of him and I looked in shock to see a large gash on Curio's head and blood trailing down his face. A cut lip was also with the injury as I studied Curio quietly.

"Curio, who…who did this to you?" I asked nervously, afraid of what the answer might be.

Benvolio rushed to my side and saw Curio's state as well and was a shocked as I was. However, Curio didn't seem pleased. A deep frown marked his handsome features and his dark brown eye showed a mix of pain but anger as well.

Tybalt was leaning against a table across from us, arms crossed as he listened carefully.

"Who do you think?" Curio replied in a statement more than a question.

I winced at the bark that was within his voice for I knew whom he meant. Tension was between us as Curio took a sip of vodka that he poured for himself.

"I…I didn't think he would come after you, Curio. I didn't expect-"

"Expect what? If it weren't for my damn axe, I would probably be in the hospital. Not that I cut their heads off, just knocked them out and some others dragged them away. Cowards." Curio said bitterily as he took a long sip of his vodka, letting out a refreshed sigh from his thin lips as he looked over at me and then at Tybalt.

Tybalt eyes opened as he locked eyes with Curio. "At least your alive." He assured with a straight face but Curio snorted in agreement.

"Damn right." Curio placed the icepack over his injury but hissed at the contact, closing his eye shut.

"Where's your first aid, kit?" Benvolio offered as he looked around; Curio opened his eye and pointed behind him.

"In the back on the table."

Not saying a word, Benvolio jogged towards the back to retrieve the first aid kit. I watched Curio with concern as he looked at the wall. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, Curio." I said with saddened eyes as Curio looked at me for a split second and then turned his stool around to face the many stocks of wine that was in front of him.

"Yeah."

Guilt filled my heart as I looked from Curio's face to the glass of Vodka that was between his fingers. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, especially Curio. He's been there for me since my mother died and even when I didn't want to talk to anyone, he was there. But now that Curio knew the wrath of Montague's colors, I felt unwanted. Like a disease that no one should catch.

_I'm not needed here._

Giving Curio one more glance, I turned and started heading to the door. Once I walked out, I went to Tybalt's mustang to keep my bag from his trunk when I looked up to see him walking towards me.

"What do you think your doing?"

I opened his trunk open and took my bag off and strapped it on me while putting my cap on my head backwards. "What does it look like?"

Closing the trunk, I went to walk past Tybalt when he caught my arm once again. It was like a recap on what happened in Benvolio's home but now; it seemed obvious that he knew why I was running away.

"Curio told me about your situation." Tybalt tells me quickly so I could stop my struggle.

That made me stands still for a minute before I turned to Tybalt with a shocked gaze. "What do you mean, you know?"

"About your father, your abuse, the reason why you're so cold to everyone."

Anger welled up from within me as I glared up at the black-haired man in front of me. "Look, just because he told you about my life, doesn't mean you can become a part of it. I understand that you want to help, and I appreciate that but right now, I want to be alone!"

Proud that I let some of my frustration out, I snatched my arm away from Tybalt's hold and started walking away when Tybalt grabbed hold of my shoulder.

"I can't let you go alone." He says to me as he grips my shoulder but I growl and push it away in a harsh manner.

"Why the hell not? Why can't you just leave me alone? Ever since you came to school that day, all you've done is ask me questions and give me signals that just confuse me even more! What the hell do you want from me, Tybalt?"

"I have to protect you."

Both of us stood in stilled silence and I stared at Tybalt with surprise at his sudden response to his actions towards me. Then, I thought about those words and the suddenly, a recap of train incident occurred.

"_**I promised I would protect you."**_

"_**I promise to protect you."**_

"_**I have to protect you."**_

_Omg…that's him._

A pain feeling in my stomach started upsetting my mouth as I placed a hand on my stomach. So many questions were filling in my head and yet I didn't have the right answers. Slowly, I ran to a nearby trashcan, bent over and threw all my contents into the trashcan.

I could feel a hand rubbing my back, trying to calm me down as I gagged a little. Once I knew I was done, I managed to dig a tissue out from my pocket and wipe my mouth. I stood up straight and turned to face Tybalt, who was watching me with a calm gaze but his face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I'm sorry…but you can't protect me."

Tybalt frowned at my choice of words as I leaned against the wall of the Irises restaurant.

"I've protected you once and I will do whatever it takes to make you safe again. Your mother would be devastated if I let you go-"

I suddenly leaned off the wall and walked closer to Tybalt, for I didn't want him talking about my other in such a way. Even though it was very true. "You know **_nothing_** about my mother!"

"I knew that she sacrificed herself to save you! She did it because you're her son, because she **_loves _**you Romeo!" He snapped back just as coldly, stepping closer to me as his blue eyes blazed with anger I haven't seen before.

We were only millimeters apart, our eyes locked in a heat of anger but also a hint of desire. But before anything could happen, I stepped away from him slowly.

"Just stay away from me." I said with my head turned away before I walked back inside, leaving Tybalt standing in the street.

_Mother…is this your true intention?_

**TBC**

Review! I know it seems a bit rushed and straight to the point but don't worry, it will slow down! Either way, I hope you all enjoyed it. And I'm sorry if Romeo seems OC, but if you read the previous chapters, you'll understand why! Thanks!

**-YaoiPrincess16**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **Wow! I can't believe that so many people are starting to like this story! I know it might be a little rushed (well to me but I guess you guys don't mind XD), but I'm glad you all enjoy it so far! Want to thank **Xx-Forest-Dragon-xX, darkgreenpriestess, Yaruming, Max, sakurita **and **JokerAlchemist24 **for their nice reviews! And for those who I have forgot to put on here or have read the story but didn't review, I thank them too.

**Summary: **There were times where I thought I did not belong here. Being abused and barely experiencing life on my own was something I lived off. For a split moment, I was going to kill my self that day on the train. That is...until I met him. It was then, at that moment, that I would take the risk of losing everything, including my freedom, just to be with him, a mere teacher. However, I was unprepared for what I had in store

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

**Pairing: **Romeo x Tybalt

**Warning: **Boy on Boy (yaoi so if you don't like then leave), language

**Keys: **_Thoughts_

* * *

**Risk**

~Chapter 3~

* * *

Four days after Tybalt's confession, I've been staying at Benvolio's house in order to avoid conflict with Montague. More questions were forming in my mind with each passing day and I started having nightmares instead of good dreams. I don't know why this happened, but I wanted it to end.

Wednesday was an okay day so far. I was now in Psychology and surprisingly, Mercutio didn't comment or make eye contact with me during class. I guess it was a good thing, but at the same time, it was kind of awkward. No one asked what happened to me that day I ran out of the class, but then again, I wasn't going to answer anyone's questions.

However, it wasn't until next period that Benvolio and me were on our way to Gym class, that we ran into an interesting scene right near the gym entrance. There in the hallway in good view, was Curio and Francisco, chatting in some heated discussion because their faces showed a mix of anger and stress.

Benvolio blinked in surprise at the pair talking so closely. "Think we should listen in?"

I glanced over at them for a minute before letting out a sigh. "Curio's already mad at me. I don't want to make it worse."

"We're just going to sneak up and listen, Romeo. No harm in that." He assured me before he walked off, tiptoeing softly until he was of good hearing range.

So, I did the same, and listened on what was going on. I watch as Francisco growled and stepped back, turning his back on Curio in an angry manner before turning back to Curio.

"Why won't you let me help you? Why can't I be a part of your life?"

"Francisco, I can't let you be near me. Right now, it's too dangerous-"

"Dangerous? Curio, I want to be with you! I don't care if you've had lovers in the past; all I want is for you to trust me! Can't you at least do that?"

Benvolio glanced back at me before watching the pair and I couldn't help but feel like their conversation was similar to my conquest. Curio closed his eye and sighed before reopening it and placed a hand on Francisco's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Francisco."

"Don't touch me!" Francisco shrugged the hand off, as he blinked his eyes quickly and I noticed tears in his dark maroon eyes.

My eyes widened at the sight that Blondie was actually crying. _And for Curio…_

In a way, it saddened me that Curio didn't want Francisco to be with him. Then I started to remember the incident with Curio and Montague. What if he's doing this to Francisco because of what happened to me? Is he doing this because I'm more important that him?

_No…that's not true. Curio's like a brother than me and even though we've been alone most of our lives, it doesn't mean that we don't want someone else in our hearts._

"You know what, just leave. Maybe I am wasting my time talking to you." Francisco said as he quickly wiped his tears away and turned around to walk off when Curio grabbed his hand, pulled him into his chest and kissed him fully.

Benvolio's jaw literally dropped and I watched with shocked fascination that Curio even had feelings for Francisco. It was strange because when I saw them kiss, I imaged Juliet and me when we started out dating. Then, it was replaced with Tybalt and I. I gasped at the mere thought of Tybalt, just as Curio broke the kiss with Francisco.

As the broke the kiss, Francisco looked up at Curio with a blush on his pale cheeks as Curio tightened his arm around his waist.

"I adore you, Francisco. You have no idea how much you mean to me, but I can't have you in my life just yet. There are things that come first that I need to settle so it doesn't interfere with us. So please don't cry." Curio said softly as he kissed the blonde's tears away, as if Francisco was a fragile rose that was just picked out from a garden.

The tenderness Curio showed to Francisco was just so overwhelming that I moved away from Benvolio and looked away from the scene. Benvolio noticed this and moved away so he could turn to look at me.

"Romeo?"

"Let's go. I think we've seen enough and class is about to start." I simply said straight to the point before walking off so Curio and Francisco didn't notice.

_No one will ever love me with such tenderness_

* * *

After the scene, we changed into our gym clothes, mine being some black basketball shorts and a blue faded t-shirt and some old shoes. What was bad though, was that the gym was divided up from girls and boys. Now, I'm not sexists or anything, but the thing is, Juliet is in my gym class.

Right now, all the guys and girls were gathered together in front of our gym teachers Mrs. Tory and Mr. Tanaka, who looked at us with a smile. I stood beside Benvolio, who looked at them with a bored expression before letting out a yawn.

For some reason, I felt as if I was being watched. So I looked over to my right side, I locked gazes with Juliet. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and was wearing white gym short shorts and a red tank top. Apparently, she didn't want to see me either but I could tell in her eyes that she was hurt since I didn't talk to her.

Truly, I did feel bad about avoiding her, but that's what you do when something dramatic in your life changes. You start choosing the people you want to talk to. And Juliet wasn't one of them.

Mrs. Tory stood up straight; her long dark brown hair was in a bun as she looked at us with bright blue eyes. "Good afternoon, class! Today we're having a special announcement to make."

"All right everyone, I would like to introduce you to your new assistant gym teacher, Mr. Tybalt."

Walking out of the boy's locker-room was Tybalt, who was wearing some white basketball shorts and a white wife-beater. The girls literally squealed when they saw his nicely fine muscles and the fact that he was just handsome at bat. Tybalt nodded towards are gym teachers before looking at the rest of us.

"Hello, my name's Tybalt. I'll be your assistant teacher for the year."

_He can't be serious! They **can't **be serious! I** HOPE** this isn't really happening!_

I turned my head to look at Benvolio and nudged him on the arm to make he look at me. "Pinch me please."

"Um, why?"

"Just pinch me damn it!" I demanded in a whisper until Benvolio pinched me hard on the arm, making me hiss in pain and rubbed the spot after it was done.

"All right boys and girls! Jog around the gym 4 times! Let's go!"

Gym is like the military.

Kind teachers, but harsh demands as everyone started rushing past me and started jogging ahead. Benvolio looked at me and shrugged before joining the class. I stood for a moment before looking over at Tybalt, who was staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that haunted my every thought. I sent him a hard glare before I rushed to meet up with Benvolio so we could jog together.

Once I caught up with Benvolio, we started chatting a little bit. It wasn't until someone bumped into me to fast and I regained some balance.

"Oh sorry about that-" I said as I looked up to see who it was, but when I realized it was Juliet, I frowned deeply.

"Just watch where you're going." Juliet snapped at me coldly before resuming the warm-up jog and I walked over to Benvolio, who waited on me before we continued to finish our 4th lap.

"Wow, looks like she's starting to be a mean on towards you now." Benvolio stated and I snorted as we turned a curve of the gym.

"It's not like I care." I replied coolly, making Benvolio shrug slightly.

"I guess, but you've got to make truce to her. Its one thing that Francisco hates you already for breaking her heart-"

I sighed. "Benvolio."

"-and to the fact that Mercutio always says stuff about you-"

"Benvolio-" I called out once more but he didn't seem to be listening.

"-along with the fact that Tybalt was the actual guy who protected you-"

"BENVOLIO!"

Soon as we stopped, I stared at my blonde friend with shock as he looked at me with an innocent look, both of us panting lightly from out warm-up.

"What?"

"I understand what you're trying to say." I tell him as we walked over to bleachers of the gym to sit down since a small group of our class was playing basketball.

"It's just hard to get in, you know? I mean, ever since the train accident, I've been trying to find Tybalt everywhere. Even after I was let out of the hospital, I tried to find him but he wasn't there. So I had to give up and stay with Montague. I didn't want to, but I had no choice." I spread my legs out and stretched out a little bit before I leaned back against the bleacher behind me, watching the game with little interest.

Benvolio listened to me while watching the game in front of us. "We all have a choice, it's just we sometimes have to do things that make us stronger, even if we don't want to." He says until we notice some girls walk past us, glancing up at us and giggling amongst them. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, so when I discovered that Tybalt was the one that practically gave himself to me to protect me on the train, what was suppose to say? Oh, I'm so happy Tybalt, I love you so much, hold me!" I mimicked in a fake girly voice before I sighed in annoyance when I heard Benvolio laugh loudly, and rolled on his side.

"Benvolio, what the hell is so funny?"

"For one, Tybalt's not to far away and two, that was the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" He answered, chuckling a little and wiping some tears from his eyes. "Man, that was good."

"It wasn't that funny, I was being serious. Besides, I told Tybalt to leave me alone. After what he told me, I don't know what to believe."

Benvolio's expression turned completely serious as he crossed his arms and looked at the game that seemed to be now at half time. "Well, I think you should believe him. I mean, it makes sense since you've been dreaming of a guy with blue eyes for about a year, and plus he's a good guy. I may not know him much, but by the way he's around Curio, I would trust him around you."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh really? Well, he's going to have to do a lot more to get this trust. I already ran away from a man who killed my mother and I don't need to kick another guy's ass just because he wants to be near me for the wrong reason."

"Either way, Tybalt seems so fond of you."

"Yeah, and him spending the night at your house isn't surprising either."

"He stayed only because of his condo clean up. Are you jealous?" He asked me with an amusing smile that danced upon his face.

I let out a false laugh. "Jealous? I'm not jealous, why should I be jealous?"

"Are you guys going to just sit there or are you going to play?"

I tensed when I heard Tybalt's voice. We looked up to see him standing on a bleacher with crossed arms and a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes, looking at some girls playing soccer to distract me from the handsome man before me.

Benvolio looked at me then Tybalt before smiling nervously at him. "Um, as much as that seems to tempting, we don't really want to. It's not that we're lazy, we just have-"

"-better things to talk about. Trust me, I know every excuse." Tybalt finished, his smirk grew more when Benvolio blinked and looked away in defeat.

"If know every excuse then you must know every one of my secrets, right?" I asked without locking eyes with Tybalt, who seemed shocked that I would say something like that.

_Then again, why would you? You were the only one that protected me that day and didn't even come back afterwards. All this time, I thought you were dead, I thought I was alone. And now…he just pops out of nowhere_

"Actually, I don't know any secrets that concern you." He replied coolly, his posture didn't tense or anything as he looked at me.

Finally, I turned my head to meet his gaze, only to give him a cold look. "Yet you knew what position I was in, you protected me but you didn't protect my mother. You let her die in front of my eyes and yet you defend me. Like hell you know nothing about me."

The air seemed to be a bit thicker after I said that, Benvolio cleared his throat before standing up and pointed in some direction.

"I'm going to just, go there-yeah." He said quickly before jumping off the bleacher and walked towards some group that was playing some game.

Tybalt watched Benvolio leave before turning to face me and walked up another bleacher; taking a seat beside me as I watched another round of basketball being played.

"After that day on the train, I thought about you every day since then. Yes, I was in critical condition, but I didn't want you to see me-" He paused for a moment, closing his eyes and head bowed slightly as if to contain the hidden emotions within him.

I listened silently at the words spoken to me, and as much as I wanted to hate Tybalt for leaving me, I felt sorry for him too.

Taking a deep breath, I turned in my seat to face him. "Tybalt, I-"

"ROMEO!"

Hearing my name, I slowly looked around to see Mrs. Tory signaling me to come down, probably to speak with her. Just as I stood up, I heard some of the guys from the basketball game calling for Tybalt. He sighed softly for a second before he stood beside me as well. I glanced over at Tybalt before looking away.

"I have to go." I said softly, though I don't know why I told him, I mean I could've left but instead I felt the need to say something.

I didn't see the small smile Tybalt was giving me while placing a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him with a confused look.

"Stop by the library after school today. Then we can talk."

_After all I've said to him, and the way I treated him, he still wants to talk to me?_

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"ROMEO!"

Tybalt pushed me forward a little, telling me to leave already. "If you don't want to, I'll understand."

After that, Tybalt jumped off the bleacher with grace and walked over to the other guys in the class and started talking with them. I watched Tybalt for a bit before I rushed down and jogged over to Mrs. Tory, who smiled at me once I was beside her.

"Conrad-sama would like to speak with you." She told me coolly, her posture never ceased and I only nodded before I walked towards the exit of the gym, not knowing that Tybalt watched me as I walked out.

* * *

While I walked towards the principal's office, I thought about what Tybalt had said to me earlier and how much it affected him. At first, I certainly didn't want to believe that he was the guy that saved me, and it was possible that it was he, but I wasn't exactly sure.

Then, when I heard Tybalt saying how much he thought about me everyday and how he didn't want me to see him after that incident, I felt a tug in my heart. I felt as if it was tearing apart like the root of a tree.

_Should I truly accept him? Montague's already after me, and if Tybalt really is suppose to protect me, is that what I truly want? One false me from me, and everything my mother died for would be for nothing…._

Arriving at the office, I stood in outside the door, my mind being filled with questions once more.

Honestly, it felt like a huge exam. I was to learn about my past, why everything that did happened, and figure out what to do in the future. It doesn't make sense, I know, but I guess that's how life is.

I took a deep breath before softly knocking on the wooden door, waiting for permission to enter.

"Come in." I heard Conrad's voice answer before I turned the doorknob and opened it slowly as I walked into the office.

I saw Conrad at his desk, watching me with a serious gaze and when I looked over to see who was in the seat, I almost choked on my own air.

"Romeo, your father came to here to take you home. He's already signed you out. We've also discussed some matters about you."

Montague turned his head to look at me with that sickening, devilish smile as I cautiously walked over to the other chair. I pulled the chair away from him before sitting down, out gazes still locked but mine held fear and anger while Montague's was teasing and evil.

"What about?"

"It seems that you've ran away from home and that Mr. Montague here, has been looking all over for you."

_Yeah right! He's sending people to look for me and do his dirty work!_

"I ran away for a reason, sir."

"All kids run away from their parents. Its just normal stress, everyone has it." Montague said to Conrad in a friendly way, that smiles still in place.

Conrad nodded in agreement before looking at me. I took a deep breath before sitting up straight in my seat. "This isn't about stress-"

"Yes, it is, Romeo." Montague quickly correct me, making me lock eyes with him and I could tell that he was threatening me with his gaze.

"You may have everyone fooled but not me."

"I'm sorry about him, he's been a bit moody lately-"

Now that made me snap. I stood up, an angry look on my face and hands curled into tight fists.

"Moody? How the hell am I moody? It's your damn fault all of this happened! You're the reason why mom's gone and you replace her by doing things to me-"

I stopped talking when Montague stood up, frustration and a lace of anger flashed across his eyes as we stood toe to toe. "How **dare** you talk back to me? When we get home, you will be punished!"

"The hell I'm going back! You can't make me!"

Conrad stood up hurriedly, walking around his desk and stood behind me, placing a comfortable hand on my shoulder. I was tense and rigid, afraid that Montague would hit me again. However, he started to calm down when Conrad cleared his throat and gave us a calm gaze.

"I shall let you be on you leave. I'm sure that whatever you two want to discuss will not effect the school, right?" Conrad asked us, eyeing the both of us with old eyes.

I only nodded, but with little interest of what he said. However, Montague looked at Conrad and nodded. "Of course. I don't want to stirr any trouble amongst your or the school."

_A little bit too late for that._

"Thank you, Mr. Montague. It was nice talking with you." Conrad replied.

"As was I, Conrad." Montague replied, bowing shortly to him before walking over to the door.

"Come Romeo, let's go to your class so you can get your stuff."

I didn't want to go with him. So far, I was doing well without being near that bastard and now I was finally caught. I couldn't just run away, for Conrad would have some get me and I certainly couldn't say any more words.

"Yes, _father."_ I said in false happiness, a fake smile on my face as I walked out of the office with Montague following behind me.

Soon as we walked out, the bell started to ring. The halls were being filled as groups started to join and others rushed to their next class. I sensed people watching Montague and me with fear in their eyes while some were curious as to why he was here.

Once we were near the gym, I saw Benvolio walk out; trying to button up the shirt he wore. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, where have you-" He stopped talking when he looked over and saw Montague; his smile vanished in an instant.

I leaned close to the blonde's ear so Montague wouldn't hear me. "I'll try to come see you later tonight. If you see Tybalt, tell him I'm sorry." I whispered softly, getting a nod from Benvolio who then looked at me before he walked in the direction I came from.

Montague gave my friend a hard, emotionless look before looking down at me. "Shall we go in?"

"Stay here. I don't need you following me into the locker-room." I answered back sharply; sending him a warning look before opening the gyms doors and entered.

I went to the boys locker-room, opening the doors before I went inside to see that it was completely disserted until the next class came. So I quickly went to my locker, putting in my combination when I heard a pair of footsteps.

At first, I was curious as to who it was, but I pushed it aside and quickly changed into my regular clothes before I closed my locker. When I walked past the showers, I heard someone gasp in pain, making me stop walking.

_Is someone hurt? _My body then had a mind of it's own once more, for I started to quietly walk into the shower room and I peeked over to see a bare, shirtless back facing me. The guy was on a bench and held a white towel. He reached down his waist and when I followed his hand, I saw a long, ugly cut bleeding extremely.

"Oh my God." I said aloud, making me cover my mouth quickly and eyes widened when I saw the guy turn around.

It was Tybalt.

"Romeo!" He said to me, standing up quickly so he could walk toward me but I turned and ran out of the locker-room.

Scatting to a halt, I took deep breaths, trying not to panic about what I just saw. I leaned against the wall, dropping my book bag on the floor, closing my eyes as the image took my mind.

_Why did that cut seem so familiar? It shouldn't, I been, it could be from anything, but I didn't see it before…where did it come from?_

"Romeo!"

I opened my eyes and turned my head to see Montague standing a few feet away from me before walking closer.

"I'm fine, I'll be there in a second." I told him as I stood up but Montague grabbed my forearm roughly, making me gasp in pain as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"You don't tell me what to do boy, we're leaving **now**."

"Let go of me!" I demanded, glaring at him as I aimed to punch Montague in the face.

Unfortunately, Montague managed to stop my punch and landed a hard punch on my face. I stood a few steps backwards, a visible bruise on my face and a small amount of blood from the corner of my mouth. My head was turned to the side and I was in slight shock, but at the same time, I felt immune to it.

I know, that's not how your suppose to react when your like this, but that's how I felt.

"Know your place, boy." Montague said with such authority when his gazed looked from me to over my shoulder.

Following his gaze, I looked over my shoulder and turned slightly to see Tybalt standing their, and this time with a shirt on. Tybalt stared at me, guilt and concerned showed in his eyes but his face was emotionless. He then glared over at Montague, who gave Tybalt a murderous look, one that could make anyone's skin crawl.

"Romeo, follow now." Montague said without looking at me before he turned to leave and students started walking in.

I looked at Tybalt for a moment, before looking away, ashamed that Tybalt saw pretty much everything that happened. Not only that, but he would most likely tell Benvolio or Curio about it, and now I have to be with Montague.

As if death was on my shoulders, I followed Montague willingly. It was not because I wanted to, but because I had to in order to keep the others safe…

Especially Tybalt.

**TBC**

TEN PAGES! Can you believe it? Uh-oh, looks like Montague and Tybalt finally meet. It's getting CRAZY! However, I do want to hear what you all think about this so far! Good? Bad? So yeah, review!! Thanks! =]


	5. Chapter 4

o.O I can't believe this story is becoming so popular! It makes me want to jump up and down! This story officially has 450 hits! I'm aiming for more so hopefully, everyone will like this story enough to read and review! Romeo and Tybalt would be so proud! I do thank everyone who reviewed and added my other story 'Unexpected Love' and this story too! So grateful! –bows- Now onward to chapter 4! I'm sorry if it seems short but um…yeah. : D

**Summary: **There were times where I thought I did not belong here. Being abused and barely experiencing life on my own was something I lived off. For a split moment, I was going to kill my self that day on the train. That is...until I met him. It was then, at that moment, that I would take the risk of losing everything, including my freedom, just to be with him, a mere teacher. However, I was unprepared for what I had in store…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

**Pairing: **Romeo x Tybalt

**Warning: **Boy on Boy (yaoi so if you don't like then leave), language

**Keys: **_Thoughts_

* * *

**Risk**

~Chapter 4~

* * *

"Make sure you do everything they tell you to do. If you don't, you will regret it."

Montague gave me a golden scroll that was tied in a red strong, stopping the car outside of a condo complex. I looked out the window to observe the area, wondering if I should persuade my father to do it himself.

"Go." He said impatiently, tapping his fingers against the staring wheel of his black Mercedes.

Not saying a word, I opened the passenger door, stepped out onto the sidewalk and closed the door behind me. The scroll was held tightly in my hand as I turned to look at the condo complex before I started my way up the entrance.

Going up two fleets of stairs, I walked down the hallway to be greeted my white colored doors but focused on the number given to me. Finally, I stopped in front of the person's door and looked down at the scroll.

_Why am I doing this? I know what will happen, but I can't escape either._

Letting out a shaky sigh, I raised my hand up to knock on the door lightly. I waited for a few seconds before I did it again, but got no answer. I raised a curious eyebrow at the door and glanced down at the scroll in hand.

_Maybe their not here. That's good, cause I don't want to be here._

Just as I was about to walk back downstairs, the door that was suppose to answer, opened widely and came out a man around his twenties. The guy had a boyish face, but his emerald eyes shown that he was serious about the situation that seemed to be involved with me. I turned to face him, unsure if I should either run or go over to him.

Another thing was that he was only wearing red boxers and a towel wrapped around his neck.

Yeah…

"You from Montague?" He asked me with a deep, velvety voice while looking me up and down.

I frowned deeply, not liking the way this guy was eyeing me. "I see you figured it out quite easily."

"Well, you are his only son after all. So, is that scroll in your hand for me?"

Almost forgetting about the scroll, I walked over cautiously to the mysterious guy. As handsome and dark as he was, I didn't trust him. Anyone that has relations with Montague wasn't trustworthy.

That's when I thought about Tybalt. When I saw him in the gym that day, healing a scar that I knew was something of the past as I walked away from him. Now, I wished that he were here with me.

Once I was standing a few feet away from the guy, I held the scroll out to him slowly, watching as he leaned against the doorway. Then, he gracefully took the scroll from my hold and sent me a teasing smile.

"I'm Jake by the way," Jake greeted and then quickly grabbed my arm to pull me flush against him.

Growling under my breath, I tried to struggle under his hold, but Jake wouldn't let go. Instead, I felt us move further into the room and I heard the door shut behind us. Fear struck me like lightning, my body started to shake and I started thrashing around.

"Let go of me damn it! LET ME GO!" Screaming at the top of my lungs when I was shoved into the wall, the back of my head contacting the wall making me gasps in pain.

Vision seemed to become blurry to me and my head felt like a hammer was pounding into my head. I could make out Jay coming my way slowly as I tried to concentrate and ignore the pain; I felt myself being dragged across the room.

"For someone who survived the train wreck, your not as tough as I thought you'd be." Jake's voice rings in my ear, the feeling of something soft hit my back.

Confirming I was on a bed, my thoughts suddenly flashed back to the accident two years ago. The blood, the screeching of the train tracks as the train tumbled down the hill, mother's blood.

_Mother._

Jake was now hovering on top of me on his hands and legs, smirking down at me, as beautiful, haunting eyes looked me up and down with hidden lust.

"_**Romeo."**_

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." His voice whispered in my ear, surprisingly soft hands trailing down my body.

I don't know why I feel so weak right now. I should be fighting back, yelling on the top of my lungs, kicking this guy's ass for touching me.

Instead, I feel weak and submissive. That's it, I'm submitting to this guy name Jake who I barely know, and obeying Montague by letting this handsome yet damn guy have his way with me. I couldn't hold back the tears that started to fall as I silently sobbed to myself when I felt cold hands slide up my shirt.

_No…please stop...someone help me._

"_**It's all right sweetie…someone's coming."**_

A loud knock was heard from the door of the room, making us freeze like we were caught stealing something. I laid there on the bed eyes widened with shock because I heard my mother's words in my mind and what she said had come true.

"Jake! Open the damn door so I can kick your ass!"

Jake growled under his breath, "shit."

_Come on Romeo…yell! _

So I did.

"HELP ME!!" I screamed on the top of my lungs as I tried to get up but Jake grabbed a hold of me and pinned me down.

Not giving up without a fight, I used all my strength so we rolled on the floor. We continued to roll all over the place when I kneed Jake in the stomach, retrieving a pained groan from his lips but he didn't loosen his hold on me. Then, I lifted my head up and banged my head against Jake, the both of us gasps in pain and Jake let go of me and sat up.

I groaned in extreme pain at the blow I gave, but I saw Jake let of me so I struggled to stand up and jogged towards the door.

Just as I was about to reach the door, I felt a pair of arms grab me, pulling me away from the door as I was lifted up. Somehow, I managed to kick the door, hoping that the person on the other side would know that something was happening. Jake threw me on the ground roughly; I landed on my still fragile shoulder and let out a painful, agonizing scream.

We were panting heavily from our attempts as I looked over to see Jake standing a few feet away from me and staring at me with a mixture of anger and shock. I panted softly as I tried to crawl away from Jake, but all he did was walk to me slowly.

"Screaming for help is one thing, but hurting me? Oh I won't tolerate that. I'm sure Montague wouldn't mind if I taught you a lesson. He did tell you to obey, no?" Jake asked darkly, approaching me with a predatory look and I almost whimpered at the look he gave me.

"Get…away from me…you fucker." I said through my pants as I crawled further away.

Jake smirked at me evilly, "the only one that's going to me fucked up is you." Soon as he said this, the door burst open and I saw Jake being pulled away from me with great force.

This guy, I assumed, was the guy who was knocking at the door because I watched him push Jake into the wall and started punching the crap out of him. He punched him until Jake's eyes fell closed and slide down the wall, but that scared me because I thought he was honestly dead.

Slowly, I sat up while still sitting on the floor, and I studied the guy that rescued me. Short, dark brown hair and sun kissed skin that was flawless along with burning gray eyes that were looking down at Jake before averting over towards me stilled form. I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of him or not, but I was thankful inside.

_Does this guy have business with Montague as well?_

I watched the tall, slim build brunette come towards me before holding a hand out to me.

"You okay kid?" His voice was soft and caring, as if I was just a child that lost their mother.

Accepting the hand, I stood up slowly and nodded, "thank you for saving me."

"If you hadn't screamed, I wouldn't have known you were in there let alone that asshole over there," he told me, glancing over at Jake who still hadn't moved.

At first, I wanted to explain to my savior what happened, but I realized that if this happened, that means that Montague was have suspected something. I looked at the brunette once more before walking past him and towards the door.

"What's your name?" I heard the man ask me before I disappeared from his sight.

Standing at the doorway for a minute, I thought if I should give him my name. Though he did save me from someone who was about to rape me. Why wouldn't I honor him with my name?

_Maybe its because I want it to be Tybalt rescuing me instead of this one._

"Romeo." I reply nervously, since I didn't exactly know the guy but he was attractive, I will admit that but that doesn't mean I trusted him fully.

A charming smile spread across his boyish features, showing pearly white teeth. "That's a nice name. I'm Kazu and don't worry, what happened here will just between you and be, all right?" Kazu assured with a flirty wink sent at me, making me blush but I looked at him seriously.

"Yes." I said back before walking off, gripping my shoulder since it was in pain as I walked down the stairway and out of the complex.

With each step closer to the car, the more intense Montague's stare was at me. I reached the car in relief, opened the passenger door and got it. Closing it behind me and putting my seatbelt on, I stared out towards the road but looked at Montague to see him looking down at me.

"What?"

"What took you?"

I rolled my eyes, "Asking a question with another question isn't going to get you anywhere."

Montague glared hard at me and I could sense his dark aura filling inside the car. It was kind of suffocating. However, he didn't say anything back, instead he faced forward and turned the engine of the car on. As we slowly pulled away from the complex, I thought I saw Kazu standing outside and was watching us.

Or was it just I?

**

* * *

The next day, I arrived in school with once again, another bruise on my right forearm. I just don't understand, I try to tell Conrad-sama about it, but I every time I try to, I wasn't able to tell him. I did begun to wonder if I should do suicide one day because of my mother's death and the fact that Montague was using me as a sex toy (but of course I didn't let any of those bastards touch me).**

I thought back at the guy, Kazu, who rescued yesterday. _If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be in my right mind right now._

Entering my AP English class, I walked in to see that no one had arrived yet, which was very strange because I was usually last. I glanced around for a moment before sitting in my assigned seat that was in the middle of the row and sat down. I saw some students rushing past the classroom, as if an event was going on.

_What's going on? _Getting out of my seat, I got up and walked out of the room to see students cheering down the hall, a huge crowd of people.

"Come on kid, fight me! Or are you to weak to get up?"

"You bastard."

"Benvolio," I quietly said to myself before moving through the crowd so I could get a better look and when I was close enough, it was indeed Benvolio as he stood up with blood seeking from his nose and a bloody cut lip.

His posture was unsteady and it looked like he was going to pass out at any minute. However, I knew Benvolio and when you made him angry, he will break the crap out of you.

I saw the guy Benvolio was facing; he looked like a senior and was tall, broad and muscular with short red hair wearing a black t-shirt and some jeans. There was a scar on his left cheek but Benvolio didn't cause it.

Then, I watched as Benvolio started attacking the guy, but sadly he kept missing and the redhead smirked before knocking the wind out of Benvolio with a strong punch in the stomach. My friend gasped in pain, coughing because of the air he lost before the red-head pulled away and let Benvolio fall on his knees, hugging his stomach tightly and head bowed.

"Move!"

Turning quickly, I saw Conrad and Tybalt jog towards the scene while the students moved back a little to get a better view. Tybalt pushed the redhead away while Conrad knelt beside Benvolio to see if he was all right.

Conrad seemed furious, his eyes were blazing with anger as he stood up and looked amongst the crowd before turning to the redhead. "What happened here? Why were you two fighting, Joshua?"

Joshua snorted in reply, ran a hand through his dark red hair, as he looked Conrad. "He decided to disrespect me so for that, I decided to teach him a lesson."

"How about this for a lesson, detention every Monday and Friday for two months. How about that?"

I almost chuckled at Joshua's shocked expression as he looked at the principal, "Your kidding-"

"Go to my office, now Joshua before you make me even more angry." Conrad told him directly with a serious gaze before looking down at Benvolio.

Being told this, Joshua growled under his breath and started walking away from the scene. Soon, the fight spread like wildfire and everyone was forced to return to class. However, Conrad said something to Tybalt before walking back to his office down the hall and Tybalt picked Benvolio up bridal style.

"I'll take him." I said aloud, Tybalt turned to see me walking towards him and then looked at the unconscious blonde.

"No thanks, I got this."

"Then at least let me go with you. He's my friend not yours." I snapped back, even though I didn't mean to.

Tybalt looked at me with surprise, but quickly shook it off before nodding. "Fine, come on then."

I ran back to the classroom and grabbed my bag before walking with Tybalt to the nurse's office.

The walk was very quiet, but strangely uncomfortable because I started remembering the scar on Tybalt's side. My eyes glued to the ground, I cleared my throat so I could have Tybalt's attention.

"Where did you get that scar?" I asked him softly, afraid that I would make me angry or make the walk even more uncomfortable.

However, Tybalt remained silent and only looked on ahead. I looked up at him to see that his face was stone dead serious, and I knew what I said wasn't suppose to be said at all. Guilt suddenly plagued me and I looked away sadly.

Before we reached the nurse's office, Tybalt stopped walking and turned to face me. I stopped as well and looked into his blue eyes.

"After the train accident, I took you to the hospital. Even though your physical appearance wasn't damaged, your insides weren't doing so good. So after that, I took off so there wouldn't be much attention towards you…however your father wasn't finished we me, so he decided to mark me." He tells me, glancing away as if he was ashamed to tell me how Montague managed to mark him in such a cruel way.

"It takes years for the wound to heal, which is why it was bleeding so much when you found me in the locker room." Tybalt said, finally looking me in the eye.

Shocked at the outcome, I looked down at the floor with saddened eyes. Then I looked at Tybalt with a serious look.

"I don't care what happens to me, as long as no one gets hurt. Including you, Benvolio and Curio. You got hurt for my sake and I don't want that to happen anymore." I said truthfully, staring at Tybalt with a serious look.

Just as Tybalt was about to say something, Mrs. Lily stepped out to see the three of us standing in the hallway. Her long, dirty blond hair was pulled into a neat Chinese bun with some strands hanging down as she looked at us with curious dark green eyes.

"Is this Benvolio?" Mrs. Lilly asked, her voice was strong but gentle as she walked over to us and Tybalt nodded.

"Yes. Do you want him on the bed?" Tybalt suggested while Mrs. Lilly blushed lightly at his charms and handsome appearance before nodding.

"Yes, follow me." Mrs. Lilly advised before walking back in her office and Tybalt was about to go in before he stopped and looked over at me.

"You coming or what? I don't think your friend would want to wake up knowing no one cared for him, right?" Tybalt asked with slight smile on his face and I was struck with shock at his sudden kindness to me.

Snapping out of my trance, I blushed deeply and only walked past him and into the nurse's office; missing the smirk that Tyabtl sent me as he walked in after me and placed Benvolio on the white bed. We stayed in there for a minute or two until the nurse didn't need us anymore, but she said I could come back after lunch and see him. Tybalt agreed with this and I said thanks before we both walked out of the nurses office and Mrs. Lilly closed the door behind us.

For a moment, Tybalt and I both stood there in the hallway and I looked at the clock to see that class was almost over. I looked at Tybalt, who looked right back at me before I started walking in the oppisite direction. That is, until Tybalt said something to make me stop.

"Romeo, you know I promised your mother that I would protect you from Montague. At any costs." Tybalt spoke loud enough for me to hear, as I paused my walking and my hands shoved in my front jean pockets.

I turned to look at the black-haired hottie that I admired secretly and smirked. "I know that, but that doesn't mean that you should watch over me while I sleep or when I go out somewhere."

"If that's what I have to do, then so be it." He replied cooly, crossing his arms and I stared at him with shock before shaking my head.

"Look, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself and don't need your help to fight every battle I face. Unless it's a war, then maybe I'll make an exception." I told him just straight out and I turned to resume my walk when I heard something that shouldn't be said.

"So I assume what happened yesterday at the condo wasn't something I should know about,right?" Tybalt mentioned, his expression remained still as he looked down at me.

My eyes widened at his discovery about what happened and I stepped a bit closer to glare at him. "You know _nothing_."

"I know that a friend of mine named Kazu, was going to beat this guy up and he so happened to almost rape you."

I growled darkly, my fists tightening. "Shut up! You know nothing! I can take care of myself! And if you have to nerve to send people to come watch over me and beat whoever talks to me, you got the wrong idea then!" I yelled in a hushed tone, so no one else could hear, anger blazing in my eyes.

Something changed about Tybalt. Just a minute ago, he seemed calm and collected, but then Tybalt walked closer to me and as I backed up against the wall, I was trapped by two arms hovering over my head. The two of us stared at one another as we waited for what would happen next.

"If something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I have to protect you so Montague doesn't do the same thing he did to me and your mother. Now I know you don't want me around, and i completely understand if you don't want me near you, but damnit Romeo I can't!" Tybalt said in fustration, but his blue eyes showed concern and truth as I looked at them.

"You have to know that I care about you deeply. Even if you don't return my feelings, I will always be there for you." Tybalt whispers as he leans down closer to me, our foreheads touching and lips brushing against each other's as our breaths mingled.

Lost in the uncertain sensation I was having, my eyes closed halfway; not just by the urge to kiss Tybalt, but the fact that he was pratically confessing to me. It was wrong though, for a teacher to have too close relationships with a student and the both of them being males. We both had a reason though, a reason to be so risky and were tempted to do anything.

I wondered, should I truly trust Tybalt with my life? Let him do as he was told by my mother? I trusted her judgement of course, but I didn't want them to then become traitors. However, if Tybalt did send that guy Kazu to that hotel, maybe I don't have to be afraid anymore. I can fight back and know that everything will be okay. Not only that, but maybe I can also love again.

Our contact were begging us to do more, Tybalt's body was almost pressed against mine if not for his hands on the wall and the fact that anyone could walk by and see us in such a positon. I looked into Tybalt's blue eyes and saw them looking right back at me; they were filled compassion, trust, and something else...

_Love?_

"If what you say is true...then kiss me." I said against Tybalt's lips, almost teasingly as I locked gazes with the black-haired man.

Tybalt's face went from calm to shock that I actually dared him to do so. He thought for a minute before looking down both halls and the cielings incase of cameras. After making sure, he looked me up and down and then into my eyes. I tried to hold back a playful smirk but I had to look like I really want him to kiss me. I mean, I do...it's just fun to tease.

However, I was exspecting a devious smirk on face, which made me gasp in surprise at how incridebly hot he looked right now. Moving a hand from the wall, he stroked my cheek gently with his thumb and I suddenly closed my eyes and leaned into the touch absent-mindly. Tybalt smiled warmly at this before he leaned closer.

"Remember that _you_ wanted this." Tybalt says to me before he tilts my head up and my eyes snap open as soon as his soft lips met my own.

**TBC**

YAY! Tybalt and Romeo kissed! You guys didn't expect that, did ya? Especially them doing it while school is in session! XD Hope everyone liked this chapter. I was a bit sad writing the scene with Romeo and that guy, Jake but I had to show that Romeo isn't alone in this, ya know? REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! They inspire me and I want to know what you all think! Until next time! :]


	6. Chapter 5

Wow I can't believe that I haven't updated in so long. To all who might be thinking this, no I have not deserted fan fiction; I've just been extremely busy with school, work and home. So I decided to make up for the long wait by updating this chapter! I hope everyone will forgive me and hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet or its characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi as in, boy on boy so if you don't like, then leave. If I get flames, I will dance around them and laugh! There will also be some limes, yummy!

* * *

**Risk**

-Chapter 5-

_Thoughts_

* * *

"_**Tybalt," I gasped softly, panting slightly at the soft touches I was getting under naked skin.**_

_**A king size bed held us both as we started to dance under the moonlight. I couldn't believe this was happening. Tybalt straddled my waist as I lay underneath him, vulnerable and under the dark spell of those blue eyes that's captivated me.**_

_**I shouldn't have let him get close to me…but now; we were in bed, about to show one another our true passion for each other. Soft lips met my neck, my eyes drooping closed by the tenderness he was giving me.**_

_**Tybalt, this guy that saved me from a fatal death, was as beautiful as a rainforest in daylight. There were so many things to describe him, like mysterious and intriguing but Tybalt was so sinfully handsome at the same time.**_

_**Then, I felt warm yet soft hands run down my arms and down my sides until they rested on my hips gently, as if questioning their own actions for what was to come.**_

"_**Romeo…let me show you that I'm here for you and only you." Tybalt's husky voice whispered hotly in my ear, making me groan softly and blush as I heard those words.**_

_**And so, I felt those hands tease the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down inch by inch-**_

BIIINNGG!

Shooting up from the bed, I panted softly from the dream I had just endured. Wiping my forehead with the back of my hand, I let out a tired sigh and let my eyes close once more. Trying to secretly go back to that tempted dream that made me cause such a painful problem.

_I can't believe, I dreamed about that. Then again, why wouldn't I since that kiss?_

Ever since Tybalt kissed me that day at school, my view of him changed dramatically. When we argued, I have never seen such passion in his eyes. I could almost feel his anger, his fear towards losing me. Plus the fact that every word Tybalt said spoke the truth. What shocked me the most was the fact that I _challenged_ him to kiss me, in the middle of the hallway, while school was in _session_.

I gripped the white sheet the pooled around my waist tightly, reopening my eyes as the sun beamed into my room with its rays. _What if someone saw us? Were there any cameras around? I risked being with him, a teacher of the school. _

The alarm had long been tuned out as I reached over and turned it off. Pulling the covers off, I got out of bed and sluggishly walked towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I took my remaining clothes off and stepped into the hot, running shower, I closed my eyes and started to think back about the day before.

I remember that day when Montague told me to go up and give the guy Jake this scroll, which turned into something that I will not repeat and then unexpectedly (but thankfully), a guy name Kazu comes and saves me.

_From what I recall, Tybalt said that he has friends. What if Kazu was a friend of his? Does he know about the accident a year ago? About Montague's reputation and that anything I do will lead to death or something worse by a thread? _

A split a pain started to shoot at my head, making me wince and groan. _So many questions and once more, there are no answers. At least, the answers don't make sense is what I should say._

Quickly, I washed my hair and all before turning the shower off, stepping out to get dry and started getting dressed. Not very eye catching, dark blue jeans and a gold/ blue t-shirt, I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair before grabbing my bag and my cell, heading downstairs. Before I touched the stairs however, I realized that Montague hasn't yelled at me to come down earlier with his loud racket.

It wasn't the fact that I didn't like it, I did, but it was unusual.

_VERY unusual_

Quietly, I headed towards his bedroom, noticing the door was ajar as I moved in for a closer look, my heart thumping loudly in my ears as if something bad was going to happen. _Now that I think about it, Montague didn't come home till late at night. He didn't say anything to me._

Finally at the door, I looked through the crack and some papers on the floor and looked over at the bed only to be frozen in my spot.

Hanging off the side of the bed, was young male staring right at me…dead.

The guy looked around his twenties, no older than Tybalt and had brown hair and green eyes that now stared at me with an emotionless gaze. Blood smeared across his pale skin and I noticed a large gash across his chest down to his stomach, his pants still on.

My stomach turned at the sight, the feeling of wanting to throw up grew increasingly as I stayed frozen in my spot, my eyes widening with fear and horror. I stumbled back a few steps, making me fall backwards and I started to crawl backwards to call for help when I bumped into something…or someone.

"Going somewhere?"

_Blood…so much blood…I have to run and this time; I can't let this monster take me back. I have to do something._

Taking deep breaths, trying to calm and compose myself, I stood up on my two feet and turned around to look Montague in the eye.

Inside of me, I was horrifically terrified. There was a man, a _dead _man, lying on Montague's bed and I saw this, I knew it was him that did such a dangerous act. I would've ran, but something told me not to.

"No sir," I spoke softly, trying to mask the shaky breath I let out as said this.

Montague stared at me long and hard until he glanced over my shoulder and at the dead body that lay there motionlessly. A chuckle erupted from his lips and smirked down at me with an evil sparkle in his eyes.

"You think I'm foolish, boy! If you tell anyone about this, I will not be so kind the next time you come back here."

Now that sent a shiver down my spine, the fact that Montague would be even more aggressive then he unusual did to me when it came to bruising me was worse enough. I said nothing, not wanting to make his mood even thicker but only nodded slowly before I started walking away from him and walked down the stairs.

While I did so, I could feel Montague's hard eyes watching me leave as I walked through the door, closing it behind me.

**

* * *

**

Walking aimlessly down the sidewalk, the unknown man's dead body engraved in my mind, as if I wouldn't be able to rid of it unless I revived him. I wish I could, but I was defenseless when it came to Montague.

_Plus I can't just go to the cops. They'll wonder who murdered him and they certainly wouldn't believe me. By the time they actually reach the house, Montague would've erased all evidence of the murder…_

I jumped when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, making me stop and turn away while taking a few steps backwards. Antonio it was, blinking at me with surprise as he tilted his head slightly because of my shocked action.

"Hey Romeo, I see you're all hyped this morning." Antonio said, an amusing smile crawling to his lips; I straightened up for a moment and adjusted my backpack on my shoulder.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry for the jumping, you sort of scared me for a minute, I thought you were someone else." I replied with a nervous smile, hoping that the brunette wouldn't suspect anything.

Antonio raised an eyebrow, studying me for a moment before he shrugged and sent me a kind smile. "Well, I'm here so you have nothing to worry about."

I chuckled at his way of trying to calm me down, though the dead man's body would be on my mind for weeks. "Thanks Antonio, you'd never know I might give you an extra _reward _if you keep cheering me up like that."

Sending Antonio a wink and a flirty smile, created a pink tint on his tan cheeks as he looked away in embarrassment. Then, Antonio looked up with a smirk of his own and walked closer to me, linking his arm around mine and looked up at me.

"I'm definitely willing to accept the reward, Romeo-_kun._" He replied with a shy smile, winking back at me before he forced me to walk with him to the school.

Surprisingly, I was impressed that Antonio was flirting with me. Since that day I was at Juliet's house, I haven't really spoken to any of the Capulet members. Francisco had his own problems with Curio, and Juliet didn't even want to look me in the eye or try to have a civil conversation.

Entering the huge school of Neo-Verona, hallways started to flood with students and their bickering, my thoughts were pulled back to the events that recently happened.

_Let's see if I got this in order. First, I meet Tybalt, who was the one that saved me on the train but was also assigned by my mother to follow us that day. Second, Montague most likely wants me dead but decides to use me a prostitute for his business and also knows about Tybalt. Lastly, Tybalt kisses me in the middle of the hallway and I find a dead body in Montague's room. Were there more reasons than I thought on why mother wanted to get away from him?_

"Romeo, you okay?"

_Damn, I got to stop thinking and focus on what's in front of me right now. _Antonio and I were at the lockers, one of them so happened to be his because his locker was opened and he was looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just have a lot on my mind is all." I said with a straight face, my eyes moved to the pictures that were taped on the inside of Antonio's locker door; pictures of Juliet and Francisco together.

Antonio looked at me for a moment before taking a book out, placing it in his black book bag and closing his locker door.

He turned to face me and leaned against the locker with crossed arms, " I know that you and Juliet aren't on good terms right now, _but _you guys to have some kind of peace treaty or something. Yes, it did truly hurt me to watch her cry and be all depressed when you dumped her and then you didn't want to talk to her after…you know."

How of that memory freshened in my mind. The time I blocked everyone and everything from the outside world, ignoring them and not caring what happened to me. If it wasn't for Curio and Benvolio's persuasion and force on making me take therapy, I don't think I would be standing here.

_I'd most likely be cutting myself until no blood was left within me._

I nodded once at Antonio, my eyes closed shut for a second before reopening them. "I understand what your saying Antonio, but it's been hard for me and it just seems that no matter how hard I try to make Juliet understand, she always blames me for everything. Then again, _I'm _the reason my mother died-"

"Don't you dare say that."

My teal eyes widened at Antonio's outburst, students running past us to get to their homeroom before the bell rang. Antonio's hazel eyes stared into mine, a mixture of anger, trust and something else I couldn't point out showed as he blushed lightly but held his serious gaze.

"I know everyone says it's not your fault, but it's true. You didn't cause what happened to your mother because she tried to protect you. And I don't want you to be sad and shut us all out because we all care about you, including me." Antonio tells me, blushing deeply at the last part and looked to the side, scratching the back of his head shyly.

Overwhelmed by his words, I pulled him into a friendly man hug, which seemed to shock him because he was blushing madly at my sudden action. After a second, I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away slightly so we were eye level.

"Thank you, I'm glad that you understand me. It makes me feel a whole lot better knowing someone cares. And here's some advice from me, don't ever change ok?" I say to the brunette with a warm smile as I watched the blush lighten a smidgen but he nodded quickly.

"I promise. You just don't do anything reckless all right?"

RIIINNGG!!!

Antonio pulled away to look at the clock, his face changed to horror before he looked back at me quickly. "I gotta go! I'll see you later Romeo!" With that, he ran off down the hall.

I couldn't help but smile at my new friend's kindness; he was just like Benvolio when I first met him. Ever since then, we've been best friends like peas and carrots. I turned to walk to my homeroom when I was stopped.

"I'm glad you're smiling."

Standing still, I smirked at how the one person you want to talk too is around the corner, but at the same time, you couldn't help but run away. I turned around and faced Tybalt, who wore a nice tuxedo with a light blue shirt and black dress pants along with a black jacket and a matching tie.

My jaw literally fell at how incredibly _handsome_ and _sexy_ Tybalt looked right now, as if he owned his own company. Tybalt smirked slightly at me before walking over, his right hand in his pocket as he came closer.

"As much as seeing you drool over me is cute, we have better things to discuss."

Quickly, I turned my head away and sadly, I was drooling but I wiped it off and glared at Tybalt.

"There's nothing to discuss! What happened yesterday was uncalled for! You just toying with me! I don't have to change my view from you just because of _one kiss."_

With each step Tybalt came towards me, I stepped back one as he inched closer and closer. I felt like a fox being cornered by a wolf. Defenseless and vulnerable and yet this urge to challenge him at the same time.

I wondered if I had gone insane. Even thoughts on if I should tell Tybalt about this morning started filling my mind.

_Should I or should I not? I know Tybalt's my guardian and all but I don't want him to get hurt…damn, maybe I am falling for him._

What I didn't know was that I was against the wall, and once again in the same situation Tybalt and I were in yesterday; like dejavu except it was weather I was denying my feelings for him or not.

Tybalt didn't do anything but stand in front of me, standing straight and tall as he looked down at me with those blue eyes that made me shiver. I looked up at him with a serious gaze, trying to stop my body from shaking.

"Tybalt…something happened with Montague this morning. I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I have to tell someone." I say to him softly enough for only us to hear as a few students walked past us.

Tybalt's smirk turned into a frown as he studied me with a fixed gaze, wondering what was going on with Montague.

"Oh really? Is he finally dead?"

"I'm being serious Tybalt!" I snapped in a harsh whisper, looking at both ends of the hall to find no one around and then at the clock to see that homeroom would soon be over.

"Meet me at my office during lunch, then we can talk alone." Tybalt spoke with a calm voice, looking at me gently as I blushed lightly and looked at the tiled floor.

"You make it sound as if we'll do something else." I mumbled to myself, wishing that the blush will die down but it didn't when my head was tilted up and Tybalt's face was close to mine.

"You'd never know." He said against my lips, the urge to kiss me but teasing me with the lightest touch made my eyes close. Unconsciously, I tried to lean up and kiss him but Tybalt pulled back smiling.

I reopened my eyes and stared at Tybalt, blushing hotly at what just happened and covered my mouth as if whatever I say will offend him. Tybalt chuckled deeply at this before leaning down to kiss my forehead gently, making me flinch at the sudden feeling of love and warmth through that innocent kiss.

"Have fun in class, Romeo." Tybalt tells me, giving me a wave and a charming smile before walking down the hall, leaving me love struck in the hallway to watch him leave.

Soon as Tybalt disappeared around the corner, the bell had rung ending homeroom and official start of school. An army of students walked down the halls and some running to get to their classes early while some stopped in the hall to chat in small and large groups. I stood in my spot, not caring about the looks some people were giving me as I adjusted my backpack and turned to walk to my first class.

_Tybalt…I feel as if I know something I don't. I told you everything I have ever held in my heart and yet…I don't know what's in yours. I'm determined to find out, and I will. Not even Montague will stop me._

* * *

After my third class, Benvolio escorted me to the library since it was our free period. We had a substitute teacher for our math class and since the worksheet was very easy, Benvolio suggested we just skip out.

Signing both our names on the check in sheet on the librarian desk, Benvolio walked over to the long table by the large windows and sat down. I sat beside him as I placed my book bag in another chair and took out my Anatomy book.

Benvolio looked over to see my science book and blinked in shock before gazing at my face, "So you're finally going to learn the human body?"

I sent a playful glare at the blonde's way before opening the book and looking at the questions I book marked. "What about it?"

"Well…since you did see Tybalt completely shirtless a couple of weeks ago at my house, I figured you must have known at least half of the body's structure."

Taking out a sheet a paper and pen, I turned around fully to face Benvolio. "Just because he was shirtless, doesn't mean that I actually liked it Benvolio. Let's be serious."

"But I am serious", _Oh boy. _"And even though I am a very _straight,_ intelligent-"

"Intelligent my ass."

"Hey! It wasn't my fault I didn't know that the first state of the US was Delaware."

"Who forgets that though? _Really _Benvolio?"

"_Point_ being, I think that you personally loved it. Whether you want to deny it or not, it's going to come back to you. One way or another." He stated with a knowing grin on his face before taking out a novel and some worksheets out from his binder.

I gazed at Benvolio's book on the table subconsciously, spacing out as his words processed through my mind. _Do I deny it? Tybalt did kiss me twice. Not once, twice in a row. Then there was that dream I had last night along with what had happened a while back when Tybalt stayed over at Benvolio's house…So what is it exactly? What was mother trying to truly accomplish here? It's like solving a whole bunch of puzzles all at once. _

"Here comes Mr. Popular." Benvolio whispers that snaps me out of my thoughts to look up and see Francisco walk into the library to check in.

We watched as he went towards the huge shelves of books, looked around for a bit before picking out a book and sat at our table but further down. Francisco sat down gracefully before taking out a small case and opened it to reveal square, plastic green trimmed glasses as he put them on.

My mouth went slightly ajar because Francisco actually looked like a nerd wearing glasses (nothing against them but it was shocking) and reading a book. However, I closed my mouth shut and frowned slightly because I realized that this wasn't like the Capulet to do this. Never in my years of coming to school here did I see Francisco wear glasses.

_Not even when I dated Juliet._

"That is sooo weird. Francisco, the pretty boy and smart-ass of Neo-Verona, is wearing cool yet nerdy glasses reading a book. A book! Can you _believe _this Romeo?" Benvolio whispered to me as his gaze rested on the blonde's reading form for a second before turning to look me in the eye.

Moving my gaze from Francisco to my companion, I shrugged slight. "Maybe he wants to start something new."

"Or maybe it has something to deal with Curio!"

I let out a chuckled sigh, "Don't jump to conclusions Benvolio. It doesn't concern us to dwell on Francisco's life so let's just give it a rest."

"I'll still find out one way or another."

Just as I was about to finish some math homework, Miss Kayla, the school librarian walked over at our table with a man following close behind her. Miss Kayla was the kindest woman you'd ever meet. Friendly personality and sweet words, and she was very pretty with big brown eyes and black curly hair that rested on her shoulders along with the slim figure and tan complexion.

Benvolio looked up and saw this, nudging me to the side, as if a code to see if I studied the guy behind Miss Kayla. Our librarian stood on the other side of the table, hands at her side with a calm smile on full pink lips.

"Romeo, you have a visitor here you wants to speak with you." Miss Kayla's sweet, almost high-pitched voice spoke as she stepped to the side to reveal the guy behind her.

Once again, I was truly shocked at who was standing in front of me but I was the only one who knew this guy.

The man smirked playfully at me, showing pearly white teeth. "It's been a while, Romeo."

_Kazu._

**To Be Continued!**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :D**

**-YaoiPrincess16**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Here is another updated chapter of 'Risk'. I'm very sorry for the wait and even though I've made lots of excuses, which are true, I managed to at least give you some Tybalt/Romeo delight. Hope you enjoy it!

**Warning: **One word. YAOI. Don't like it, and then don't read. All flames will be watered out hoses.

**Keys: **_Thoughts, _"Talking", most of this story is in Romeo's Point of view.

* * *

**Risk**

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

Kazu smirked at my reaction, since it I thought I would never see him again. He pulled out a chair and sat down before he looked at Benvolio and I.

"So why are you here exactly?" I asked coolly; though I was afraid it had to deal with Montague.

"I came to check up on you honestly. Plus, I haven't seen Tybalt in a while so I thought maybe I'd come by and," He paused to look around the nicely huge library, "this school is very nice! Brings me back to my high school years."

"I bet it was absolutely thrilling." Benvolio muttered sarcastically and I sent him a slight glare.

However Kazu didn't seem to mind, for he started chuckling softly, which shocked Benvolio mostly. Kazu looked my friend in the eye with a smirk on his face.

"It was thrilling. Never in my life, have I been in so many fights in one month. It was pretty intense and the good thing about it is that I didn't get suspended **once**. Not even a detention could stop me!" He says with excitement in his eyes, the smirk turned into a full smile as he spoke.

He's definitely different from the last time I saw him. Then again, it has been a while…

I folded my arms on the table and leaned forward a little to look Kazu in the eye. "Has anything happened since the incident back at the hotel?" I asked the brunette in a low voice so none of the other students near by could hear.

Kazu's smirk turned into a deep frown as he looked at a random group at a table to our right, watching his eyes glaze with wonder for a minute until he spoke.

"Tybalt dropped by an hour after you left," Kazu said softly, unsure on if he should be telling us all this.

Straightening up my posture and leaned closer to Kazu, I looked at him with a serious gaze but I was anxious at the same time. "Don't tell me he saw that guy on the floor?"

"You bet he did," Kazu's eyes closed shut at the memory and chuckled. "I told him what Jake was doing to you and what happened. After that, Tybalt and I waited for Jake to be conscious and then Tybalt kicked his ass. I gotta say, you're the one person Tybalt wants to truly protect."

Benvolio snapped, "What's the suppose to mean? Are you saying that Romeo's not good enough?"

Laughter escaped through Kazu's lips at Benvolio's comment as he looked between the two of us; grinning widely. "Your kidding right? Well, Romeo here has been Tybalt's number one priority. Ever since he met his mother, Tybalt's always had a close eye on him."

_So Tybalt was telling the truth after all. Not that I never believed him anyway but I've always had doubts about this. Mother…you met Tybalt even before I knew I even had a guardian?_

"You wouldn't have known Tybalt back then though because either you didn't see Tybalt very often or your mother would just say he was friend of hers from work. Just be happy that you have him, all right?" Kazu finished, looking me in the eye and I stared right back at the brunette.

Feeling a bit left out, Benvolio chipped in. "That's so weird though. We have been best friends since we were little kids, and we would always be together. So if Tybalt was around, wouldn't I remember him as well?"

"Maybe Tybalt was near me when I wasn't with you. Or maybe he was around when we didn't know about it. If we were very young when Tybalt came, we didn't necessarily care who was around as long as we had each other." I said calmly, closing my eyes for a moment to collect my thoughts and resting my chin on my hand for leverage.

Kazu smirked at my conclusion, "You know, for someone who never met Tybalt and is very aware of the situation at hand, it seems like you knew Tybalt was around all along but you never really cared to actually face the facts."

Hearing that made me sit up, eyes opened to look at Kazu with mouth ajar while Kazu's smirk widened even more.

"Exactly. I'm sorry for loss and I'm sorry that Tybalt just suddenly pops out and get you involved, but it's for your own good. Besides, it's not like we're your bodyguards or something like that."

Benvolio gave Kazu a look saying **'yeah right'** and a raised eyebrow. This made Kazu sigh in defeat and raise his hands up.

"Fine, fine! I guess you can say we are bodyguards. Stay away from suspicious people. Take your father for example-"

"I think I've heard enough."

Both males looked at me with attention as I gathered my books, shoved them in my pack back and stood up calmly.

"I'm glad that your here to help me and Tybalt, but the last thing I need is people telling me more about my past. I didn't ask for you to tell me all this nor did I want another bodyguard. If you want someone to body guard, Benvolio is more then welcome to accept your request." I said straight out to the point, staring at Kazu for a few seconds before walking away from the table.

"Wait-what! Romeo!"

"SHHH!" The librarian shushed Benvolio from her desk, glaring at the blond before typing back on her computer.

Kazu watched me leave as a defeated sigh passed his lips before looking back at Benvolio. "He sure is a hand full." He commented, making Benvolio glare at him.

"Romeo's been through a lot this past year," My blond friend replied, glancing at Kazu before looking away, "Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever tell me the things that run through his mind." Benvolio replied, not meeting Kazu's gaze but instead gathering up his own supplies in his backpack and stood up from his seat.

"It's nice to know that he has a friend he can count on. Someone who won't judge him for who he is or the fact that he's a survivor of the train wreck last year." Kazu said low enough for only Benvolio to hear.

"Just don't invade into Romeo's life too much, all right? If you do, you will face severe consequences." Benvolio warned, sending the older man a slight glare and was about to leave when Kazu caught his arm by the hand; making Benvolio turn to look at him.

"Unless you rather _play_ with me through punishment, I highly doubt I'd be a threat to you and your friend." Kazu tilted his head a little to meet Benvolio's gaze only to wink and smirk at him evilly.

Flushed face, Benvolio snatched his arm from Kazu's grip and rushed out of the library muttering curses under his breath while he went in the direction I went it. Just as he walked through the door, the school bell rang.

Tapping his fingers on the table, Kazu could only smile to him while looking out the huge windows across the large library.

_Looks like this is going to be one hell of a mission._

* * *

Tybalt waited calmly at his car for someone; arms crossed and eyes closed in concentration as he patiently leaned against his vehicle. Just as he closed his eyes, someone approached him with calm steps.

"What are you doing here Kazu?" Tybalt asked before opening his eyes to see his brunette friend stand beside him on his right side and lean against Tybalt's car.

"I was here to see you, but I ran into you little lover earlier today."

Growling in the back of his throat, Tybalt glared at Kazu. "First off, we are not lovers. Secondly, when did you see him?"

"About two class periods ago. I'm surprised you're not in class. Don't you teach gym?"

"Yeah, but I decided to leave early and go visit some people." Tybalt replied before leaning off his car to get his car keys from his pants pocket.

Kazu eyed his friend cautiously, arms crossed. "Who are these people, Tybalt?"

"Montague." He answered coolly before walking over to the driving side and opened the door, only to have Kazu shut the door back again.

"Look, you can't just go to Montague's place. You don't even have a strategy. Plus, Romeo's been through a lot already. Can't you do this without making such a scene?"

"People are after Romeo because of what you did, Kazu! Even though it doesn't make sense, they blame Romeo for dying Jake and now they want Romeo in their custody! Trust me, it's not the nice kind either and I wont let them take him away from me!" Tybalt snapped harshly at Kazu, his blue eyes blaring with anger.

Both males stared at one another until they heard the official school bell ring outside of the building; indicating that school was over. Kazu shook his head, closing his eyes to calm his nerves and turned around with back facing Tybalt. Tybalt just watched his friend before letting out a held breath and looked at his keys.

"Will you at least come with me Kazu? I'll go the house but I'm still unsure on if I'm actually going to confront Montague just yet. Do me at least this one favor." Tybalt asked, almost pleadingly at Kazu, who looked over his shoulder at his black-haired friend before jogged around the car and got into the passenger seat.

This made Tybalt smile a little bit before getting in the divers seat, closing the door and turning the car engine one. Kazu put the window down to let his arm dangle out and looked over at Tybalt with a serious gaze.

"Hope you make the right choice Tybalt. I already warned Romeo about this. Didn't tell him the reason, just about the people." Kazu warned the other male as they started driving down the street and kids from the school started walking out.

"I hope so too, Kazu."

_If for anyone, this will be for you, Romeo._

* * *

After school, I decided to go to Irises and visit Curio for a bit. Going home didn't seem to be the brightest idea and plus, I had to apologize to Curio. Since that day we argued, I haven't actually sat down and talked with the older brunette. He was like an older brother I never had, and I felt empty without him.

_Even when I don't feel like I need him, I know he's the only person who will understand._

Coming close to the restaurant, I saw the main door open to see Francisco and Curio walk out together before standing outside the place. I quickly sat down at a bench right near the restaurant and picked up a newspaper so I could pretend to read it. Unfortunately, I couldn't listen to what the couple was saying but I did notice Francisco's completely different style of clothing.

Pretty boy wore faded loose blue jeans that fitted him quite nicely; a dark red long sleeve turtleneck and some sneakers while Curio wore his traditional working outfit (a black short sleeve shirt and some navy jeans). Francisco seemed troubled by something because when I saw Curio speaking, his maroon eyes would show sadness and guilt. Then, Francisco said something back before they gave each other a soft kiss.

I blinked in confusion at the couple because I didn't truly understand their relationship as much as anyone else did. _I remember that day at school they were arguing about something. I wonder if it has anything to do with that? Though, they seem content._

Quickly, I lifted the newspaper higher to hide my face as soon as Francisco started walking in my direction. I made sure I was completely out of his sight before I put the paper down and saw him walking down the street. Then I looked back to see Curio watching pretty boy walk away before calmly walking back inside. Sighing in relief, I got up, put the paper on the bench and walked into the Irises restaurant.

Soon as I walked inside, I felt a sense of relief and comfort. This was like home to me when I didn't want to go back to Montague. I had to say, Irises looked even better from before. It had the same traditionally white paint and fancy chairs as well as its collection of wines and beers at the bar. The place was half packed and I couldn't help but smile unconsciously at the fact that Curio managed to put it back together.

"What are you doing here?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up to see no other than Curio standing in front of me with his broad hands on his hips. His brown eye looked down at me with almost a restless gaze but I only took a deep breath.

"I want to talk to you. If you'll let me that is." I replied boldly, wanting Curio to know that I was serious about this.

Curio stared at me for a minute before he ran his fingers through his short brown hair once and looked at another waiter who was serving some people. Quickly he looked down at me and pointed towards the back of the restaurant.

"Find a table. I'll be there in a second." Curio said with a serious tone of voice and then left without another word.

_So far it's good. _I calmly walked towards the back and sat at a booth with me facing the rest of the restaurant to look at the other customers. Taking my pack back off and putting it beside me on the booth, I decided to observe and looked across the room to see two older girls giggling and drinking some kind of alcohol. They both saw me looking at them, grinned and winked at me.

Sooner then expected, Curio came over to my table and sat across from me. He brought two glasses of Coke and handed me one silently. I accepted it calmly, sipped a little of it before placing it on the smooth, wooden table before looking up at Curio.

"What's up?" Curio asked first, surprisingly calm but his body language showed that he was very exhausted and I noticed the slight bag under his eyes.

I frowned deeply at the observation. _He hasn't been sleeping. _"I…I'm sorry for what happened a few months ago."

Silence greeted the both of us as Curio glanced around the restaurant but didn't dare meet my gaze. "And?" He pressed on, eyes glued to the same girls that winked at me about two minutes ago.

"If you don't want to be my friend anymore, I understand. But please don't cut me out of your life so easily. I never meant for you to get hurt and not only that, but I didn't want our friendship to be damaged either." I confessed, eyes locked onto Curio, who finally looked at me with his brown eye and I couldn't help but look at the scar over his right one.

At first, Curio just stared at me, debating on what to say. Then, he simply took another gulp full of Coke before let out a sigh and then spoke.

"I was never angry with you, Romeo. I was just, very upset and angry. Now that I'm the manager of this place, I have more responsibilities now. Montague has always been the downfall between us because he obviously hates me." Curio chuckled softly, trying to lighten up the mood and I couldn't help but smile just a little bit as well.

"Plus, I have this new situation at hand and it's just so…stressful!" He tells me, muscular slim arms crossed over his chest as he looked at me.

"So…all this time, I thought you were mad at me-"

"It was actually the very opposite. I was fuckin worried about you. Tybalt told me everything that happened these past weeks and not talking to you, made me feel like a bad friend."

Tybalt…he never ceases to amaze me. "So you've talked to Tybalt?" I asked Curio, who blinked in confusion but slowly nodded.

"Well yeah, I mean, me and Tybalt are pretty good friends. Plus since we haven't talked, Tybalt and Benvolio were my sources."

I nodded slowly, eyes glued to the table. "I see."

Curio sensed my discomfort and smiled before reaching across the table and ruffled my short, blue hair. I groaned at the fact that Curio did that childish move (even though I didn't care) but I quickly smiled at the older brunette as he returned it right back.

"Even though I heard it from their point of view, why don't you tell me? I have all the time in the world so spill it." Curio says with a grin, almost lifting my spirits up even more as I smiled and nodded in agreement.

With that agreement, we talked endlessly. I told him about Tybalt's confession, the incident at the hotel, meeting Kazu, what I saw in Montague's room that morning along with what happened in school today. It felt very good to tell someone your true feelings, especially when it's someone you've known for such a long time.

Plus, I missed Curio deeply.

Although it was fine and dandy, it wasn't until I asked Curio about his relationship with Francisco that it became a bit shaky.

"Let's just say that me and Francisco are having a hard time telling each other 'I Love You'." He finally spilled out, the faint blush against his bronze skin wasn't unnoticed and I couldn't help but grin.

"Awww, Curio's in love!"

"Shut up. Besides, I do truly care for Francisco. It's just, I want to clear up some things before we take our relationship to the next level."

I tilted my head, eyebrow raised with curiosity, "And what is it your trying to clear up?"

Curio stared at me for a moment, as if telling me with his gaze and instantly, I figured it out.

"No way. Don't tell me it deals with me."

"Afraid so. Apparently, Tybalt found some guys who are planning to kidnap you. I don't know how he figured that out, maybe by Kazu, but it's best that you stay close to us." Curio advised me, his expression turned dead serious as did mine and I only let out a noise of aggravation.

"You're the third person today who said that to me. It's starting to be a pain in the ass."

Curio chuckled at my choice of words, "Must you cuss?"

"I bet if Francisco cussed, you'd think it was hot."

"Sorry, I already at that experiment." He quickly commented with a proud grin on his face and I stared at him with my mouth ajar.

"NO WAY!" I yelled, but quickly lowered my voice when some of the customers looked over at our table.

Leaning closer to Curio, I whispered, "Did you and pretty boy do it-"

"No, we didn't. I'm just saying in general that when he cusses, it's very attractive. Makes him manlier and not womanly. Not that I'm complaining, he's beautiful. And that pretty boy's name is Francisco." Curio corrected me, and I sat back down with my hands up in sign of surrender.

"My bad, my bad." I replied, laughter escaping my lips in between words and Curio joined in afterwards.

Once the laughter was out of my system, I took out my cell phone to turn it on and when it did, I received ten text messages and three voicemails along with 3 missed calls. I frowned at who sent me all this, and Curio seemed to notice this as well.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah." I muttered, trying to reply to mostly Benvolio's messages and then I listened to the voicemail.

A minute later, I closed my cell phone and got up from the booth. I looked down at Curio who was watching me get my backpack. "I'm sorry but Montague's been calling me and my phone was off. Now I gotta face the devil himself." I gave Curio a sad smile before I advanced towards the door.

When I was about to open the door, Curio grabbed my shoulder to make me turn around and he handed me a piece of paper. I looked down at the paper with question and then up at Curio.

"It's Tybalt's. I know you don't want anything to do with him and that your feelings toward him are still being questioned, but it would make him feel better to know that you can contact him. If anything happens, contact him, Benvolio or me even. Don't stay with Montague if it gets too bad." Curio tells me, putting his hand back to his side.

Staring at the paper a little bit longer, I quickly put the paper in my pack back before I nodded to Curio and walked out of the Irises restaurant. Once out, I jogging down the dark, sidewalk towards my way back home.

_Now it's time to face Montague himself._

**TBC**

Sorry is this chapter is so short but I wanted to get it out of the way. Next chapter will be even better! Reviews are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 7

Hello readers. It appears I have come out of hiding and have finally decided to update my half finished chapter. I'm sorry for the delay and even though I do have an honest excuse for taking FOREVER to update, I don't think it's going to help. However, I do hope that you all with enjoy this chapter as an apology to my absence and that it will satisfy your Tybalt x Romeo needs. Also, I want to thank everyone who added this story to their alerts/favorites and also reviewed! That makes me feel so happy to know that people are enjoying this pair instead of me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet.If I did, Curio and Francisco would be together and Juliet would be Hermione's best friend and Lord Montague would die of a heart attack. Ha ha, aren't I evil?

**Author Note: **Oh yeah, almost forgot. During my absence, I did manage to check my email and I got reviews where people didn't like this pair. I don't get some of you. If you know what yaoi is, and you don't like it, why do you bother to read? Not trying to be mean, but it's kind of stupid if your reading a story and every chapter warns you that its yaoi and you review saying 'Eww this is disgusting'. Just saying. It's kind of pointless.

**Warning: **THIS IS A YAOI. Enough said. Yes, it is between Tybalt and Romeo so if you don't like it, then doesn't read. Also, this is Modern day Universe. ONE MORE THING! I know that majority of my chapters was in Romeo's P.O.V, but I've decided to change point of views just a little bit. It helps with the plot!

**Risk**

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 7:**

**Romeo P.O.V.**

For some reason, I got this strange feeling in my gut that something strange was going to happen.

Not the kind where you walk down the school hallway and you think you're going to be beat up by some jealous classmates of yours. It's one of those feelings where you know what might happen, but your unsure on how it will turn out.

Now stepping into my yard, I looked around to see a familiar black car parked on the sidewalk. I paused for a moment, staring at the vehicle with certain interest because it looked strangely familiar. Brushing the thought aside, I walked towards the house and took out my keys so I could get in.

_Maybe I won't be in a lot of trouble for once. Then again, that would be too suspicious._

After stepping in the house, I took my shoes off and placed my backpack beside the door before walking to the kitchen. Soon as I opened the fridge, I heard voices from the living room. One of them was my father, who sounded less drunk then he normally but the other voice belonged to a woman.

Sneakily, I headed towards the living room and leaned against the wall near the doorway so they wouldn't see me. I held my bottle of water in both hands tightly as I started to listen to the two talk.

"You are a bad one, aren't you Montague?"

"Only when it deals with business."

The mysterious woman chuckled lightly, her voice sounded elegant and soft. I peaked around the doorway a little to get a glimpse of her. She was very beautiful with pale skin and long, curly dark chocolate hair along with a slim, curvy figure and had red lipstick on plump lips and clear, pale blue eyes.

"So will you accept my offer, Scarlet?" Montague asked with a serious gaze as he looked at the woman named Scarlet.

Scarlet took a sip of some red wine that was filled in a tall, wine glass on the coffee table between them before replying. A soft sigh escaped her lips as a seductive smile graced her pretty face and looked at Montague. "So if I do this, will I be able to have him all to myself?"

_Him? Who is this him guy? Why am I even curious…_

"Only if you do what I assigned you to do. If you do that, then you may obtain what you crave." Montague replied with an impatient voice, I moved from the doorway and leaned against the wall once more and closed my eyes shut.

_As much as I HATE to say this, this truly should be none of my business to hear. Even if I did see my own father murder a stranger in our house, I can't be a part of this. If I want to escape from his clutches, I have to act like nothing happened. No matter how painful it is to hold it in._

Quickly, I snapped my open when I heard the two of them get up from their seats and I quietly dashed up the carpet stairs and into my bedroom. I locked it behind me as I stared at the door before changing into a pair of sweats and a white tank top.

Collapsing on my bed, I laid on my back staring up at the wall once more. Everything that's happened thus far was becoming too fast. Let's make a list.

_Kept having dreams about a guy with blue eyes since the day of the train accident and mothers death_

_Met Tybalt and realized that he is INDEED the guy from my dream_

_Tybalt is also my guardian that protected me on the deadly train_

_Montague wants to literally use me as a 'toy'._

_People are after Tybalt and I too and also involved_.

_Man…. what a pain in the ass. Either way, I'm kind of glad that I met Tybalt. If I hadn't met him, I don't think I would've found the truth behind Montague's actions. I would've thought I was lonely with no one to talk to. But I have him, along with Benvolio and Curio._

I then remembered the card Curio gave and got up from my bed to dig in my jean pockets. When I finally got a hold of it, I lay back on the bed and looked at the card. Tybalt's name was on one side and on the back was his cell number.

_Should I call him?_

Staring at the card for a few seconds, I let out a sigh of frustration and set the card down on the bed. I turned to my side and looked at the card some more, making me think of Tybalt even more.

_I don't want to, but I can't help wonder what will happen…_

Releasing a soft, defeated sigh, I turned around and grabbed my cell phone, not realizing that hands were shaking in excitement and I couldn't help but smile softly to myself.

With that, I dialed Tybalt's number.

**XXXXX**

**Kazu P.O.V.**

"So what happened to that big plan of yours, Tybalt?"

"I've decided to go against it."

Tybalt decided to crash at my condo that was located downtown of Neo-Verona since it was near dusk. Earlier, we were SUPPOSED to go to Montague's house and kidnap Romeo for his safety. However, it turned downhill when we were coming up to the house and saw this brunette woman park her car in the driveway with the exact same car as Tybalt's and was lead inside by Montague.

Now, I'm not one who's scared of woman or anything, but Tybalt says otherwise.

So we're sitting at the table, sitting across from each other in the dinning room drinking some beer, trying to figure out another solution to finally take Montague down.

"I don't know why you can't just go in there and talk to the bastard. I mean, yeah, he's an asshole for doing what he did to the poor kid-"

"Romeo."

"Sorry, _Romeo_, but the fact that you won't go in there because that sexy lady went inside shouldn't stop you."

Tybalt took another swing at his beer before looking at me with sharp blue eyes, his eyes filled with slight suspicion.

"You have no idea who that lady was? Surely, you should know her from our previous years, Kazu." He asked me, leaning back against the wooden chair a bit while watching my expression.

Taking a short swing of my own drink, I set it back down on the table and shook my head. "She doesn't ring any memory bells in my mind. Besides, I've been with lots of girls and let me tell you, I can't even remember majority of them."

This didn't seem to faze Tybalt, but instead he just looked over at the T.V was broadcasting the latest local news. He wasn't really concentrating on it, but he had that far out look in his eyes.

"Scarlet Tsuki. She was the one that left me to die in the village we went to in Guerra." Tybalt confessed with a fixed look, casting a glance over at me as I stared at him; trying to remember that.

Suddenly, realization hit me like a lighting bolt.

"NO FUCKIN WAY!" I yelled loudly, standing up from my seat and leaned over the table to look at Tybalt closer and my hands on the table to keep me steady. "Your telling me, that Scarlet was that son of a bitch who practically left that scar on you, beat you unconscious and left you in that haunted, dangerous village! THAT SCARLET?"

"Yes Kazu, that Scarlet. Apparently, she loved me so much that she wanted to prove it to me through pain. You know the story, so I don't see why your so shocked."

I blinked a few times before sitting back down, staring at table with shock on my face before looking back at Tybalt, "Well back then, Scarlet was fucking hideous. But now that I saw her, she's just fucking gorgeous."

"We'll have to watch out for her. I don't trust her, especially if she's talking to Montague."

When I took another swing at my beer, I realized it was empty and I groaned with displease before tossing it in the trashcan behind me. "In that case, you better tell Romeo about her. I'm sure he's probably seen her when he went home. Hope his dad doesn't do anything."

I literally saw flames burning in those blue eyes as Tybalt's grip on the beer tightened and he growled softly at the mere thought of Romeo getting hurt, "If something does happen, I told Curio to give Romeo my number incase of emergency."

"What if he lost your number?"

"Then I'll just talk to him in school."

"What if he's not in school?"

"I'll go to his house."

"And what if he's not at his house?"

An evil glare was sent my way, "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"I'm just saying, " I started off before getting up from my seat and walked over to the fridge, "That if you depend on one resource too much, you might not want to use the rest." I took out some sandwich meat and salad dressing.

"**_She's a monster- Beautiful Monster- Beautiful Monster- But I don't mind!" _** Tybalt quickly stood up and took out his cell phone since his ring tone of '_Beautiful Monster'_ was heard. I smirked at his choice of song and I automatically thought of Scarlet and literally shivered with disgust.

_I swear that woman is going to die of murder because I'm going to fucking kill her. _

"Hello?" Tybalt answered with his black berry curve cell phone as he stood in the middle of the room before a warm smile spread across his face, "Hey Romeo, I'm surprised you actually called you. Is something wrong?" He asked Romeo and I looked over to meet Tybalt's gaze and smirked even more when he left the room to talk privately in my room.

Just as I was finished making my sandwich, I heard a loud knock on my door. I walked out of the kitchen and looked at the door with a curious gaze. Who could be knocking at my door day?

Once I reached the door, I opened it widely to reveal a young, pretty lithe teenaged girl with long, red hair and copper colored eyes. She wore dark navy fitted jeans and a lightweight sweater along with some white shoes. We stood looking at each other for a moment before I cleared my throat and smirked at her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here! A pretty girl standing outside my doorstep this time of night? I hope I don't have to pay over 50 dollars for you." I smirked even more when the redhead glared at me before walking herself into my condo.

Closing and locking the door behind me, I turned to watch the girl look around the rooms before turning towards me. "I know Tybalt-sama's in here, I have to talk to him."

"Well, he's having a rather important conversation right now so you can carry the message out to me." I crossed my arms and watched the redhead glare at me slightly before sitting herself down the leather couch and staring at the hands on her lap.

Eyeing her for a moment, I sat down on the other end of the couch and propped my feet up on the glass coffee table. I could hear Tybalt walking out of my bedroom and started entering the living room. When he noticed the redhead, he paused and a deep frowned marked his face.

_Oh boy._

"Tybalt-sama!" Juliet stood up immediately and bowed quickly in respect but Tybalt only nodded in return.

"How did you find me here?"

"That's what I would like to know myself." I muttered and smirked when I caught Tybalt's quick glare sent at me before focusing on the girl.

"It's just…I've heard some things about your relationship with Romeo and I wanted confirmation."

Both Tybalt and I shared a look before slowly averting our eyes back.

"Juliet, my relationship with Romeo is nothing but kindness and friendship. There's nothing going on-"

"But there is!" The redhead now named Juliet snapped back, her copper eyes began to flare with anger and I could see that Tybalt didn't like it either.

Juliet stared at Tybalt before she crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh. "I got a picture of you and Romeo from a friend who was on the yearbook committee. She was walking down the hall when she spotted you two…doing something very inappropriate."

My eyes widened in shock and I looked at Tybalt and gave him a look that said 'And WHY didn't you tell me this in the beginning!'. Before he could reply, Juliet pulled out something from her back jean pocket and held up some kind of picture. I couldn't see it since her back was towards me but by the look on Tybalt's face, all color had literally drained.

Just as he reached out to take the picture, Juliet stepped back and held it tightly in her delicate fingers. "As much as I hate to blackmail you, you better leave Romeo only. Otherwise, I'll give this to Conrad-sama and tell him that you sexually harassed Romeo!"

Quickly, I stood up and walked to Tybalt's side while glaring at Juliet, "You wouldn't dare!"

"I would." Juliet replied softly, her eyes glazed with determination and a hint of fear? "Romeo has been through enough this past year. I may not know what happens after school or at home, but I'm not going to let some guy walk up and use him like he's some toy! The last thing he needs is another scar on his heart!"

The tension in the room was dense and I managed to glance at the picture. It was Romeo and Tybalt in the hallway of the school. They were apparently kissing and I could tell that someone took it because it was from a side view.

_Damn it. _I ran my fingers through my brown hair and met Juliet's gaze. "Look Juliet, I know that you care about Romeo and all, and so does Tybalt. However, just because he did one small action, doesn't mean that you have to blackmail him."

"Are you shitting me?" Juliet asked, her eyes wide with disbelief, "That one kiss says it all!"

She looked over at Tybalt, who watched her silently. "I don't care if you were acting or not, but no one would kiss like that and Romeo certainly wouldn't have kissed back if he didn't like you!"

"As a teacher, I would appreciate it if you don't mention about this encounter again." Tybalt starts off, his eyes sharp and his face emotionless as he looked at Juliet.

"What are you getting at?"

"If you want me to stay away from Romeo, then I will. However, if I do so, you must tell no one that you have that picture and to not speak to anyone about tonight." He replies coldly, and I stand there staring at him with pure shock and surprise.

_If he's promising to never speak to Romeo…. Then that means-_

"Tybalt," I growled lowly, grabbing his elbow to pull him towards me and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you fucking crazy? If you don't communicate with Romeo, then how are we going to protect him from Scarlet? Or Montague for that matter?"

Indeed I was beyond pissed off. Everything we talked about, everything that Romeo's been through, and the fact that we were about to kick Montague's ass was on pause. And now Tybalt was going to not talk to him? Leave him alone like he's been since that train accident?

I don't think so!

Tybalt pulled me away from Juliet, who stood at her spot patiently and watching us with an evil look in her eyes. She was pretty, yes, but she was one bitch if she had some nerve to come up in my condo and blackmail us!

"If I continue to talk to Romeo, then Juliet will get more and more eager to tell Conrad. If Conrad believes her story, then I will go to court and then jail. If I'm in jail, Romeo will surely be in dangerous and my position as his guardian that his mother appointed me to was for nothing!" Tybalt whispered angrily, his blue eyes burning into my skull.

All I could do was stay silent, except for running my hands down my face to relieve some of the anger welled up within me. I put my hands up in defeat and stepped back but I did send him a glare.

"Fine. It's your plan and Romeo's yours to protect. However, if things screw up, don't you dare drag me down with you! I know you're my friend Tybalt and I'll do anything for you. Anything! But that doesn't mean that I have to suffer the same thing you do. I've suffered enough when my grandfather got killed-"

A hand was placed my right shoulder, making me pause my sentence and I looked up to meet Tybalt's gaze. He gave me an understanding smile and nodded. Once we agreed, we walked back to Juliet who was looking at the stupid picture.

"I accept your offer and the consequences if I break them, Juliet. Is there anything else you want from us?" Tybalt asked her calmly, but I glared her down like a puppy on a lease.

Juliet sensed my burning gaze and looked over at me so she could send one of her own. That no good- "No, I think I'm fine. Oh, and I do have someone watching you so don't try to be sneaky." She informed him before walking towards the door, opening it and walked out; closing the door behind her.

"Who the hell she think she is? Coming up in here and threatening us! I don't even fucking know her! Hell, I'm not even involved but my reputation is in jeopardy! JEPERODY TYBALT!" I yelled at my blue-haired friend, finally releasing my pent up anger as soon as Juliet walked out the door.

"I hear you, Kazu."

"Ugh, I need a drink." I mutter before rushing to the kitchen and I opened to fridge to grab a couple of beers.

Not a second late, I walk back into the living room and saw Tybalt dialing someone's number on his phone. I raised a curious eyebrow while I sat back on the leather couch and propped my feet up on the table like I did previously.

"Who you calling?" I asked before taking a long swing of beer.

Tybalt only looked at me before the person on the other line answer. "Hey Curio. I have a big favor to ask you."

_Curio? You mean the owner of the Irises place? _ I eyed Tybalt suspiciously before I finally realized what he was up too and he seemed to notice this too because we were both grinning.

"Yeah. You remember Cielo right? Well, let's just say we're going to need his help."

**Author Note: **YAY! I have chapter 7 up after so long of waiting! I do hope you all enjoyed this thus far! Plus, I did change something up a bit. The horse, Cielo that was Romeo's horse, I have changed into a human! Never really planned on putting Cielo in because I didn't know how he'd be in the plot as a horse so I decided to use him in human form. Hope everyone doesn't mind that. Please review! They give me great happiness cause I haven't gotten reviews in like forever. ;3


	9. Chapter 8

_Hi again! I don't really have much to say at this point except thanking everyone for the reviews and adding this story to their alerts/favorites. It makes me smile when I see that others are interested in this story and pairing as much as I do! Plus, I've noticed that I'm actually working on three stories at the same time. Which is A LOT of work, but I love a challenge and writing is the only thing I'm good at so yeah. It's not healthy, but that's just me. I might even put up another story ha ha! Anyway, here's chapter 8! ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet.

**Warning: **This is a love story between Tybalt and Romeo, and in this plot they are not related and it is a AU. So, if you don't like forbidden love between these two brothers, please leave. Also, I have no Beta, so I'm sorry if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes but I'm trying.

**Risk **

_Thoughts_

Chapter 8:

**Romeo P.O.V.**

The next morning, which was a Saturday, I was forced awake by a stream of sunlight from my bedroom window as I stirred under the covers. I laid on my right side, facing the window as I slowly blinked my eyes open so I could adjust to the light. Scrunching my face up, I closed my eyes real quick and my eyes to get the sleep out.

_I barely got any sleep last night…then again; I am the one who called Tybalt first._

Sitting up on my bed, I pulled the covers off me before getting off the bed and headed towards my personal bathroom that was connected to my room. After taking a nice shower and brushing my teeth, I secured my blue towel around my waist and walked towards my closet to see what my attire would be. Since it was the weekend, I figured I'd swing by Irises to see how Curio was holding up.

_What Francisco's there? _I unconsciously took out a pair of dark blue jeans and a red short-sleeve shirt that had a logo on the front saying, '_**You think I'm strange? You should see my dog**_'. _I'm sure Curio wouldn't mind. Besides, I wanted to talk to him about that lady that was talking to Montague last night. She is beautiful, but even a flower can have it's thorns._

Once I changed into my attire, I grabbed my cell phone and texted Benvolio about meeting at the Irises restaurant. I opened my bedroom door, closing it softly behind me before going down the stairs and walked into the kitchen.

When I saw Scarlet, the woman from last night, sitting at the kitchen table, I jumped in surprise at her presence. Her long brown hair was pulled in a high ponytail and the only make up she wore this time was some dark eyeliner. As I stood there at the kitchen doorway staring at her, Scarlet looked up at me and smiled.

"Why aren't you a cutie? You definitely have your father's hair but you're so much younger! Your name is Romeo right?" Scarlet asked me, her smile was calm and sincere.

"Yes... Who are you?" I asked back, expressing no emotion of any kindness just like Tybalt would do as I sat myself across from her at the table.

"My name is Scarlet," She replied, her smile still in tact, "I see your father's talked about me already; that is so very kind of him."

I held my phone in my lap under the table as I watched her, "Actually, I saw you talking to him last night."

Scarlet's smile finally vanished and was replaced with a deep frown. Her elegant, long fingers then lifted a cup of coffee as she brought it to her lips and started to drink, her eyes closed. I couldn't help watch Scarlet silently for a few seconds before I turned my head towards the living room.

_Strange…Montague's not home? _"Is Montague at work?" I asked more to myself then Scarlet, but surprising, I received an answer.

"No, but he had some personal business to take care of though. He told me to tell you that if you plan on going out, you are to be home at eight o'clock sharp tonight." Scarlet informed me before placing her cup back on the table's surface in front of her, but her fingers still wrapped themselves around the hot cup.

I blinked for a moment as I absorbed the information given to me before I shook my head; biting off a question that I shouldn't be asking her. Glancing down at my cell phone clock, I scooted my seat back and stood up before grabbing my white sweater that hung near the door and my house key.

"Tell Curio I said hello for me." Scarlet says loudly from the kitchen, making me almost freeze my hand when I reached out to open the door.

I glanced over at her before I finally walked out of the house and down the street. While I walked down a couple of blocks, I thought on how she could possibly know Curio.

_Who is she? I mean, is she moving in with us or is she planning something? I don't even know how to feel right now. Montague hasn't even said a bad thing to me but he didn't speak to me either. Something's not right, and I'm definitely going to ask Curio about this. Especially when she spoke of him so normally, but should I really butt into this situation? As much as I want to get away from Montague, is it really worth the risk?_

As I got closer to the Irises, I saw unfamiliar looking guy maybe four years older then I, walking the opposite directions towards Curio's restaurant. Usually, I could care less about who was arriving, but something about this guy caught my attention.

Maybe it was the silky looking, long light blue hair that was pulled in a high ponytail and long bangs hanging on both sides of his face. Or is it the fact that he walked like a leader with a broad, slim figure and that fact that this guy was pale, but it brought out his intense purple colored eyes.

Then I literally palmed faced myself and let out a tired sigh. _What are you thinking? You can't go checking out every guy you see! You have Tybalt remember?_

"Romeo!"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Curio standing outside the restaurant; his hands on his hips and the traditional half apron around his waist. I noticed the blue-hair guy look at me for a moment before walking into the restaurant himself and I blushed lightly of embarrassment. _What if he saw me staring?_

Curio blinked in confusion as he studied me. "You okay kid, you look a little flustered?"

"No, I just um thought of a really embarrassing joke Benvolio told me." I lied with a nervous smile, which earned me a suspicious gaze from Curio.

"Well come in then, you can talk to me at the bar and no, I'm not giving you any alcohol."

_Trust me Curio, when I tell you who's at my house, you'll definitely want to drink. _After we walked into the restaurant, I saw at the bar on the cushion stools and Curio went around and gave me a cold, glass of water with ice in front of me.

I glanced around the place; seeing that there wasn't many people in today and it was mainly older people. When I looked toward the back, I immediately tensed up when I spotted the blue-haired guy sitting at a booth facing towards me and we locked eyes.

I didn't break my gaze when I took a huge gulp of water and set it back down; wiping my mouth with the back of my hand before looking at Curio, who watched me the whole time.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"Honestly, I don't know Curio. I mean, for the past few days, Montague hasn't spoken to me and this morning, he wasn't in the house at all."

Curio's face turned serious as he picked up a used glass and started cleaning it with a cloth, "Sounds pretty suspicious."

"That's what I thought, but then the strangest thing happened," I paused and looked down at my glass, moving it around a little from side to side, "This lady was at my house last night, talking to Montague. It was weird because the last woman whom Montague even talked to was my mother."

"Did she say anything about you?" Curio asked while getting his own glass and poured some beer into it.

I shook my head, "No...however, she was in my kitchen this morning and we talked and before I left, she told me to tell you hi."

Just when Curio was about to say something, the front door of the restaurant opened and I looked over my shoulder to see Benvolio walking towards me. He took a seat at my left side, smiling at Curio before looking over at me.

"So what's so urgent that you had me come all the way down here?"

"That's a nice way of saying hello to someone whose been your friend since literally birth." I reply as I took a sip of water and Benvolio elbowed by side; almost made me drop my drink.

Our brown-haired friend looked as us for a second before focusing on me, "What was this lady's name?"

Turning my head back to face Curio, I looked him in the eyes, "She said her name was Scarlet. Plus she acted like you guys met before."

"..." Curio and I shared a blank look before taking a swing of his beer and leaned over the bar table to look towards the back of the restaurant.

Benvolio raised a blond eyebrow and looked over at me, "What's going on here? I feel really left out."

"Curio, what are you-" I paused mid-sentence when I noticed the guy from the back walking towards us.

Benvolio eyes widened when he noticed the guy and leaned sideways to whisper to me, "That guy is fucking gorgeous!"

I snapped my head back to stare at Benvolio in shock, "Benvoilo,did you just say-"

My blond companion blushed in embarrassment and looked down, "You weren't suppose to hear that." He answered shyly, averting his gaze to my half filled cup and I couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Romeo, Benvolio, this is Cielo. He's a good friend of me and Tybalt's and will be assisting you from now on."

"Nice to meet you," Ceilo spoke in a deep, velvety voice that literally sent shivers down my spine and his face was emotion; just like Tybalt's.

"It's um...nice to meet you too." I replied back with a small smile and I sneaked glanced at Benvolio before putting an arm around his shoulders and grinned.

"This silly boy here is my best friend Benvolio! If you can't find or contact me, juts go to him!" I tell Ceilo with a huge grin as Benvolio looked up at me with a soft glare.

"Romeo!" He said softly for only me to hear, his voice showing complete embarrassment.

"Well, I'll definitely keep that in mind." Ceilo spoke up and I looked at Curio, who watched Benvolio blush lightly and smiled shyly at the light-blue haired male.

Curio sat on his own stool in the bar as he offered Cielo to take a seat near Benvolio and I could sense that Benvolio was becoming very tensed up at his presence. However, all joking was put aside when Curio spoke up.

"So Tybalt called me last night and so here's what's going down..."

_**R I S K**_

**Antonio P.O.V.**

"Why must you always be so complicated Francisco?"

"Maybe it's because your so naive!"

_I can hear them all the way from upstairs. _Stepping out of my built in bathroom, I tightened the towel around my waist and walked over to my dresser to get some fresh clothes. The fact that Francisco and Juliet were still arguing, meant that the conversation last night has yet to be extinguished.

"_**Antonio, I have to ask you a big favor."**_

"_**Sure, what is it?"**_

"_**I need you to become close friends with Romeo but also watch Tybalt encase something strange happens."**_

"_**Is there a reason I should be doing this?"**_

"_**In do time, you will know. But right now, I need you to do this for me. I'll tell Francisco and it's just between the three of us, okay?"**_

"_**Mm...all right."**_

_Close friends with Romeo? As much as that excites me to no end, I don't know if this is a good idea or not. I mean, what does Juliet know that I don't? _I frowned at the mere thought of secrecy as I pulled on some dark, faded jeans and a dark purple, short-sleeve shirt before putting some white socks on.

_Then again, I don't know why this is a secret. But that's probably why Juliet said I'll know sooner or later. Guess I'll have to find out as I go. _After attempting to fix my hair (which was indeed a complete fail), I walked out and went downstairs to see Francisco standing in the middle of the living room and Juliet in the kitchen fixing herself a small cup of orange juice.

"I'm hungry!" I say aloud, getting their attention as I walked to the kitchen chair and slouched in it; my stomach growling loudly.

"Then go out and get something." Juliet answered back as she took a sip of her drink and I sat up to look at her.

"But you always cook every Saturday!"

Juliet placed the cup on the counter behind her and looked at me with crossed arms, "True, but I'm taking a day off of cooking. Besides, you need to get out."

I raised a questioned eyebrow, "This coming from someone who bosses me around and tells me to do every single chore possible."

"Actually, there is something I need you to go get, Antonio." Francisco interrupted as he walked into the kitchen with a small piece of paper.

He handed the paper to me as I took it and opened it to see a list of items. "I'm guessing I'm gonna need the car right?"

"I'll drop you off. I have to stop somewhere along the way anyways. Would you like to come along Juliet?" Francisco asks her as I look up at Juliet to see her glare at the blond before letting out a soft sigh and walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Francisco watched Juliet go up the stairs and let out a tired sigh, "Even after the little argument a few minutes ago, she's still upset."

"was it because of last night?" I asked curiously; Francisco nodded slowly before he grabbed a light sweater from the coat hanger beside the front door.

"I'm praying that nothing bad will happen. Juliet still has feelings for Romeo, no matter how much Romeo says he doesn't love her." He says while grabbing his keys and put his shoes on just as Juliet walked back down with her shoes on and a light jacket.

"I'm ready now." Juliet announced before leaning against the wall as I grabbed my shoes from the door and quickly put them on.

"All right, let's head out."

Soon, we were riding on the road in Francisco's white Mustang, Usually, when it comes to grocery shopping or what not, we'd have to take a car cause it was farther away from even our school. It took us a good 20 minutes when we finally reached the huger supermarket as Francisco parked the car and looked over at me since I was in the back seat.

"I'll text you when I'm close. You have quite a bit of items to get so it should keep you busy."

Francisco informed me with a gentle smile and I looked at him funny before I opened the car door and stepped out.

"Yeah, yeah." I say back before closing the door and started heading towards the supermarket entrance.

Once I stepped into the supermarket, cold air hit my bare arms and I shivered slightly. _I know it's autumn but damn it's cold in here! _Trying to ignore the weather, I grabbed a cart, took out the list Francisco gave me and started shopping.

_Finally! I only have 3 more stuff to get and I'm done! _Apparently, Francisco wanted to be very funny and have me get about 15 items for the house. I'm not much of a shopper myself but that's a lot of stuff.

As I walked down the aisle to look for the next thing, I looked up and saw someone who looked strangely familiar. It was a guy maybe a year older then me, with short green hair and a few inches taller then I was. He seemed to be looking for something and from the look in his eyes, he seemed annoyed.

_Maybe I should help him out._

Heading towards the male, I parked my cart near the shelf so it wouldn't be in no one's way and I stood a few feet away from the guy so I pretended to be looking for something myself.

"Where the fuck is the macaroni?" The guy muttered as he browsed the shelves and I looked as well and found them right in front of my face.

"Um...the macaroni's right there if you were looking for it." I spoke loud enough for him to hear as he turned his head and followed my eye direction.

"Sweet," he said as he snatched the box and looked at it before looking at me.

My mouth fell ajar when I finally got a close up on him because I actually knew who the guy was.

_Mercutio._

"Oh, its just you Mercutio. I thought-"

"You thought what? That I was someone else? I actually wish I was someone else. But unfortunately for you, I'm not." Mercutio snapped at me as he glared before looking back at the shelves.

I frowned deeply at his choice of words before letting out a tired sigh. "Never mind." I say more to myself as I turn around and walk back to my cart.

"How's your family?"

The fact that Mercutio actually asked that kind of question to me of all people made me freeze in my steps. I had to blink a few times to realize that I wasn't hearing things before I turned back around to look at Mercutio, who turned his head to watch me with a calm gaze.

"Um..." _What do you say when someone whose a troublemaker and a jerk suddenly ask you about your family?_ "Their doing okay. Yours?"

"Ugh, my dad's being a pain in the ass. He's always out of town and my mother doesn't bother to call or find out if my existence is still alive so I guess it's okay." Mercutio replies, his gaze held mine for a second before he looked back at the shelves and picked up a pack of sugar.

"Oh...I'm sorry about that."

"I don't need pity." He says quickly before turning to face me and then looks at my filled cart.

"What are you having? Some kind of welcoming party or something? You got enough food for the whole damn school."

I held back a small smile as I shrugged and glanced at the cart. "I was assigned to do the shopping and plus, I had nothing else better to do anyway."

"You could've talked to the Montague brat." Mercutio suggested as he looked up to meet my surprised gaze.

_I really wish I could talk to Romeo now but..._"You just say that because I'm friends with him. Besides, I haven't seen Romeo lately." I say back with a frown; looking at Mercutio's feet.

"I'm sure he'll talk to you soon so you won't look like a sad little pup." Mercutio suddenly says, making me snap out of my thoughts as I looked up to meet his gaze.

Realizing he called me a pup, I glared at him lightly. "I am not a pup." I reply, making Mercutio chuckle in amusement before walking closer to me and ruffled my brown hair with one hand.

"You're a cute pup though." Mercutio said, his hand resting on my head for a second before pulling it back to his side.

Blushing in embarrassment and shock, I blinked a few times at the green-haired male, "You think I'm cute? Are you sure you took your medication?" I ask teasingly with a nervous chuckle and smile, but just as Mercutio was about to say something, a cell phone was vibrating.

"Damn it," Mercutio muttered a he took out his cell phone from his dark red hoodie pocket; putting it to his ear and his back slightly turned towards me.

"Hello?" He greeted the phone tiredly, listening to the other person talk and not wanting to feel rude, I walked over to my cart and checked the list too see that I needed two more things.

I looked down at my own cell phone and realized that it was almost time for Francisco to come pick me up. _I'm surprised that he didn't text me yet. _Just as I was about to leave, a tap on my shoulder made me turn around to see Mercutio before he literally snatched my cell phone and started typing something real quick. Before I could even ask, Mercutio handed me back my phone that I gratefully took back before I watched him walk past me in hurried steps.

_What was that all about? _Looking at my phone, I read the message on the screen and couldn't help feel a mixture of embarrassment and shock along with wanting to laugh.

**No, I don't take pills and I think your pretty cute. Tell anyone I told you that or you saw me, and I will not be so friendly the next time I see you in school. Here's my number. Xxx-xxx-xxx . Txt me some time.**

"What an ass hole." I say to myself before putting my cell back in my pocket and pushed the filled cart down the aisle; resuming back to my shopping.

Thing is, I kept thinking back on what just happened. I just talked to Mercutio, who HATES Romeo's guts along with being a very huge jerk to everyone. _So if that's the case, then why was he so nice to me then? Sure, he wasn't like all manners and what not, but he was a totally different person just now. Like something in his life made him change. I don't know if I should like it, or be afraid of him._

**TBC**

_All right! Chapter 8 is actually finished! I know I put Mercutio has an extremely OCC guy, but you'll see him more cause I have plans for him! Tybalt will come in the next chapter but please review!_


	10. Chapter 9

I finally got this chapter up. It's very difficult to type these out with school and family. Sorry if this is short, but I wanted to post this up so I'm sorry if it's not as exciting, but I hope you still like it. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet or it's characters.

**Warning: **This is boy x boy love (yaoi). In this story, there are not brothers even though there are in the anime. If you do not like them together, please don't read. There may be some OC and some grammar/spelling mistakes for I do not have a Beta so I try to not make it you.

**Summary: **There were times where I thought I did not belong here. Being abused and barely experiencing life on my own was something I lived off. For a split moment, I was going to kill my self that day on the train. That is...until I met him. It was then, at that moment, that I would take the risk of losing everything, including my freedom, just to be with him, a mere teacher. However, I was unprepared for what I had in store…

**Risk**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9:

_**Tybalt P.O.V.**_

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I got a job position here at the school."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope! Mr. Conrad decided to have me do some kind of guard thing. Make sure there aren't any fights and stuff like that."

I hmped in amusement. "That's because I told him you couldn't even teach if your life depended on it."

Kazu pouted playfully, "That's cold man, why you gotta do that to me? After all we've been through."

We sat in my office in the boys locker room with the blinds down as I put my black Nike shoes on. I stood up from my black, chair and examined myself in the mirror real fast; my attire being some black basketball shorts and a red short-sleeve shirt.

I turned to grab my keys and clipboard from the desk before opening the office door; walking out with Kazu behind me.

"Don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Well, I never seen you teach before so I figured I'd watch for a few minutes. It should be interesting since you're so hard-headed sometimes." Kazu replied, a smirk gracing his lips as we stood near the left side of the bleachers near the double door entrance of the huge gym.

I didn't reply but I watched as the boys started walking out of the locker room; chatting with one another as they headed towards us.

I haven't talked to Romeo since Friday night and it's now Monday. I also didn't deny the anger welled up in me because Juliet was also in this class and I couldn't even speak to Romeo unless it was just a few words.

"hey, there's Romeo." Kazu whispers to me quickly as I scan the boys and notice Romeo and Benvolio walking side by side; talking.

_At least he's ok and not in harms way...for now. _"All right, gather around and listen up!" I yell out to the boys as they jog the rest of the way; I stood on a bleacher so I could see all of their faces.

"For warm-up, I want you to do five laps around the gym. After you're done, get into the groups you were in wednesday, and we'll learn some basketball." Speaking loud and clear while watching each boy nod before I blew the whistle and they turned to start the warm-up.

Kazu clapped slowly with am amusing grin, "I'm very impressed. You're actually specific of what you want them to do. I'm impressed!" He says before he stops clapping and looks up at me as I step off the bleacher.

"It's nothing new. Just teach them the basics and keep them active." I reply blankly when I saw the girls finally come out of their locker room as they gathered in the middle of the gym and their own teacher talked to amongst them.

"However, Romeo doesn't seem thrilled with the fact that you're not talking to him." Kazu pointed out as I looked up to see Romeo and Benvolio running at a steady pace as they were coming close to us. "You should say hi to him and piss that damn red-haired bitch up-"

"Kazu." I snapped lowly at him, sending him a side glare but Kazu shrugged it off.

What shocked me suddenly was when both Benvolio and Tybalt stopped in front of us. My arms were crossed and I had hard look on my face as I watched Benvolio glance at Romeo sadly before looking me in the eye. "Tybalt-sama, is it okay if Romeo and I be on oppisite teams? I know we're always on the same team, but we thought it'd be better if we actively worked individually."

I raised an eyebrow and studied the blond for a moment, trying to figure out the secret meaning behind the request but there were none.

Kazu placed his hands on his heads and chuckled at the two, "Did you pratice that yourself or did you learn new words from English class?"

"Actually, I learned from you Kazu-sama," Benvolio replied sacastically as Kazu gave him a confused look before he continued, "Your quite loud when you want to be in the boys restroom. Next time you wanna learn new words, try using a book instead of your hand." He stated with a fake smile before jogging up to finish the rest of his laps.

I couldn't help but smirk at the boys comeback and I looked over at Kazu, who stood there in shock with his mouth open like a fish. "Boys restroom? Really Kazu?"

"Umm...Tybalt?" Focusing back on Romeo, I noticed that he didn't give me eye contact as he spoke.

"Though Benvolio's request is true from the both of us, I'd rather not participate in basketball today. I have this presentation to finish and it's not due till next class-"

"No."

Romeo was taken back by my sudden reply and finally looked at me with shocked teal eyes. Kazu blinked in confusion and looked from me to Romeo.

"Why not?"

"You need to participate more. Last time, you barely played anything because of the same kind of excuse. I need you to play basketball otherwise I'll fail you. Is that clear, Romeo?" I asked with a serious face, trying so hard not to just hug him tightly and carry him away, but I couldn't.

Romeo and Kazu were silently shocked by my words but none of them opposed of it. Instead, Romeo only nodded before sparing me a look with sad eyes as he resumed his laps. When I knew he was gone and from ear reach, I tilted my head back and let out a soft, frustrated grown.

Kazu watched me for a moment before letting out a tired sigh, making me look at him. "I know that you can't talk to him the way you usually do because of the blackmail, but did you have to be so harsh on the kid?"

"Cielo's most likely took care of the problem. Besides, I do care about Romeo, not only outside of school, but in school as well. If his personal problems effect his grades, he may not be able to go to college or maybe transfer." I answer back before turning back to see if everyone had finished their warm-ups and most of them had.

"True, but are you saying that you care more about Romeo's schoolwork then his actual well being?" My brown-haired friend asked me quietly before some small beep noise made both of us look at Kazu's watch.

"Shit, I gotta go. Call me when your done. I'll be around." Kazu told me as he turned to walk towards the gym twin-doors, waving over his shoulder directed to me as I watched him push the left side door open and disappear.

_Romeo's well-being...I do care about Romeo. He's the only reason I have to live for, but since Juliet and Scarlet started interfering...Will I start to doubt my motives? What if instead of protecting Romeo and ensuring his safety, I only pushed him away from me and further into Montague's trap? _

My group gathered under the basketball net as I studied them for a second before stepping off the bleacher and walking towards them. Two of the boys noticed me coming and soon everyone turned to see what I had to offer.

I got a splt glance at Romeo, who met my gaze before looking away quickly; like I was some kind of horrific animal. As for Benvolio, he only spared me soft glare; a message saying that there wasn't anything he could possibly do since he heard my words to Romeo moments ago.

_No...I won't let that happen. I let go of Romeo once and I'm not doing to do it twice. I made a promise to someone dear to the both of us. For that, I have to keep it. Otherwise, everything that we've worked for, the loved we formed, the and risks we took; meant nothing._

_**R I S K**_

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

_Today isn't turning out good at all. _After gym class with Romeo, I felt like I couldn't do anything to make my friend better because of Tybalt's behavior. _Even though we know about Juliet's blackmail that makes me want to just slap her face off and run her over with a car, I can't do nothing about it._

Romeo and I had parted ways since our second period class was starting and I stopped by my locker to get some Art supplies. _Why can't Montague just let Romeo free? Though we're not even 18 yet, I still feel as if Romeo has a right to leave. With everything that's happened, he shouldn't have to deal with all this drama._

When I got close to my classroom, I saw Antonio walk towards me in the opposite direction. He was also in my Art class but something about him got me thinking. Not that he's a bad kid, but I feel like he's hiding something important. Antonio adjusted the strap on his shoulder of his messenger book bag as he stepped in the room and I followed behind him.

The room itself was big and had nine, big square tables could seat 3-4 people. I walked towards the left side of the room at the middle table with my back turned to the window as I sat on the wooden stool and looked around the room to see Antonio sitting at the back table.

"What you looking at Blondie?" I rolled my eyes quickly and turned my head to look up and see Mercutio standing at the other side of my table; his black book bag strapped to his back.

"Not you." I replied with a fake smile before I wiped it off and looked at the front board near the front.

"I'd hope not cause you're not the cuttiest guy in here." Mercutio said with an evil smirk and I averted my gaze back to him and I crossed my arms.

"Really now? So who is the cute one in this classroom then Mercutio?" I asked, giving him a challenged look and an amusing smirk.

However, Mercutio didn't seem frightened or annoyed by my challenge because he only smirked even more and just walked towards the back at...right at Antonio's table! At first, I wasn't sure if this was his answer but when I saw Mercutio sit rather close to Antonio and brushed a stand of hair from the brunette's eyes, that was all I needed to know.

I sat here with my mouth slightly ajar in shock as Mercutio turned his head towards me with an evil grin and winked before talking to Antonio.

_You have got to be kidding me._

"May I get every-one's attention?"

Snapping out of my faze, I turned towards the front to see Conrad, our principle, stand in the front of the class and...Cielo from Curio's bar was here too. Once we all stood up from our seats in respect, some of the students around me at the other tables started giving each other confused looks and most of the girls were checking Cielo out.

Conrad cleared his throat before placing his hands behind him; his posture straight and wise.

"This will be your new teacher, Mr. Cielo. Mr. Kanata is absent because of a severe family matter which will take a great deal of time, and so Mr. Cielo will take his place. I expect each, and every one you, to be on your best behavior. If you disrupt or misbehave, I will see you in my office faster then an sword striking you down on the battlefield." Conrad announces loud and clear; his sharp eyes literally making eye contact with each and every boy and girl in the room.

Mercutio chuckles, "Nice simile Mr. Conrad! Can you do a metaphor too?" he asked out loud; the question directed to our principle, who sent a sharp glare at Mercutio.

"Want to clean all 45 classrooms Mercutio?" Conrad challeneged with an evil smirk, making Mercutio's smile vanish as he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away;muttering curses.

"Now that you all have been warned, I will let Mr. Cielo take over." Conrad stated, turning his head to Cielo to give him a quick nod before walking out of the room; closing the door behind him.

"All right everyone, you may sit down." Cielo told us as we all sat back down in our seats and watched our new teacher turn to write some instructions on the board.

"Since I am new here, I want you to draw something that symbolizes you. I do not want fancy handwriting of that sort, just a simple picture. In depth detail would be appreciated and you have till the end of class to do so." Cielo explained to us while he walked around the room and giving a blank, piece of white paper to each student.

When he reached me however, Cielo was a little bit surprised by my prescence but then gave me a gentle smile. "Why hello there Benvolio. I did not expect you to be in my class." He said quietly while the others around us talked amongst themselves.

I positioned the paper horizontally as I tapped my #2 pencil on the table and shrugged; trying to shake off the nervous feeling I got in my stomach by this handsome man's presence. "Well...now you know I guess." I replied, looking back at Cielo with a thin, shy smile.

"Very true." Cielo chuckled softly; his laughter pratically melted my heart as he patted my back with friendly aura. "Get to work." He added before walking back to his front desk.

_Why did he of all people have to be my Art teacher? Plus, why does he have to be so freaking hot? I don't get this at all. _A sigh escaped through me as I resumed with my assignment. I glanced over at Antonio's table to see Mercutio looking right back at me. Thing is, he got that evil grin on his face when his eyes moved from Cielo to me; showing me that he knew something was going on between us. So I only did the one thing I knew.

Gave that bastard the middle finger.

_Actions always speak louder then words._

**TBC**

**A/N: **And that's the end of chapter 9. I'm surprised that I'm close to chapter 10, which I will try to post as soon as I can, but guarantee no promises. Please review though, I want to know what you all think! =)


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I'm back everyone! I deeply apologize for not updating this story like planned. I've been working on my Kingdom Heart story **"Voice" **and I just posted up my new, non-yaoi story **"Tender Heart", **which you guys should check out if you interested in Kingdom Hearts or whatever. Anyway, I hope this will make it up for lost time! Enjoy and reviews are greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet. However, I do own the plot and made up characters.

**Warning: **This is a yaoi story between Romeo and Tybalt. They are not brothers in this story, but if you do not like the concept of them being together in a romantic way, please leave right now. Also, this story is AU, may be a few grammar/spelling mistakes and some of the characters are OOC.

**Risk**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 10:

**Romeo P.O.V.**

_I don't know if I truly like Tybalt's plan anymore. _I sat in a booth at Irises, sitting at my coke soda and some homework papers sat neatly on the table on my left side. After school, I came straight here because I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in Gym class.

_I care about Tybalt deeply; I truly do. Even if we have to keep our deepened relationship hidden from both Montague and Juliet, does that mean Tybalt has to change his personality as well? His duty as my guardian is one thing, but his position as a friend is starting to be questioned; even for me. I just wish that none of this happened. I wish I could just be set free from Montague, but I can't..._

Checking the clock above the exit door, I saw that it was now 4:30 and let out a depressing sigh as I continued to make bubbles in my cup using my straw. However, I didn't notice someone walk up to my table and sit themselves down across from me.

"Romeo...are you all right?"

Stopping my ministrations, I gazed up to see Antonio sitting across from me. I let go of the straw and sat straight up; chuckling nervously at the fact of being caught.

"Oh, I'm fine Antonio. How have you been?" I asked the brunette as I watched him shift a little and he looked down at the table nervously.

"I'm all right thank you. I was actually looking for you after school, but I couldn't find you anywhere." Antonio replied calmly; his brown eyes gazed up to lock onto mine.

"Oh I see." I say simply as I lean back comfortably; my eyes straying over the other customers in the restaurant.

_I wish I could help Tybalt and Kazu. I wish that none of this every happened. Would it have been better if I never even came across Tybalt? What if I didn't go on the train with my mother? Would the course of fate have changed? Is it better for me to just forget about Tybalt and move on? I don't know anymore._

I was so deep in thought, that I didn't notice Antonio watching me quietly from his seat.

"Romeo," Antonio's voice drew me back into reality as I snapped out my thoughts and turned my head to look at him, "I...I hear that you've been having a pretty rough time lately."

"Oh yeah. It's just been a lot of stuff happening ya know? I barely have time to even do things I'd like to do." I chuckle sadly and I watched Antonio look at me for a second before going into deep thought.

Deciding to put my homework away, I realized that Antonio suddenly had a warm smile on his face; his brown eyes sparkling with excitement. After he got out of his seat, he put his backpack on and grabbed hold of my arm. "Let's go somewhere and have fun then!"

"What-hey!" I was forcefully pulled out of my seat and before Antonio led me,managed to grab my backpack and was now lead towards the door.

I managed to look over my shoulder and see Curio giving me a questioned look, but I could do was smile sheepishly before Antonio and I walked out of the restaurant.

It wasn't long until Antonio lead me to the beach. The sun was still out, but the water I knew, was extremely cold. Antonio stopped leading me once we were standing in the stand; his hand somehow held my hand on our way here cause he didn't let go.

"I sometimes come here when I'm stressed or if I need to be alone. This is so much better then being cooped up in your room, right?" Antonio turned his head to look up at me with a kind smile.

_He wanted to make me feel better._ Smiling back, I nodded once in agreement, "Very true. Plus, you get the fresh air and the sound of waves," I say while looking out at the big blue sea.

Feeling Antonio' hand leave mine, I looked over to see Antonio take off his shoes and roll up his jean sleeves before walking over to the water. He stuck one foot in but regretted it because his face showed pure horror.

"It's _**SO**_ cold!"

Hearing this made me burst out in laughter. I dropped my back pack and continued laughing as I walked over to Antonio, but soon calmed down.

"Of course it is Antonio. For a moment, I thought you were gonna go skinny-dipping." I tease my brown-haired friend with a grin.

A splash of water met my face and I jumped slightly to see that it was Antonio who did so. He grinned right back at me before splashing more water at me. I laughed heartily at this before I decided to get my revenge back on his. We continued like this until I decided to chase after him.

If you saw us from a far, you'd be wondering why a pair of high school boys were chasing after each other, on the beach. But honestly, this was proverbially one of the most warmest moments anyone has ever given me.

I started to recall a memory a few years back when my mom and I would walk along the shore at dawn. I would pick up shells along the way while mother would tell me stories about when she traveled to different lands when she was younger. Those moments, was one of those memories that never really impacted me greatly, but it was something that I cherished for a long time.

That made me stop running after Antonio as I paused; panting lightly while I thought about that memory. I looked out towards the ocean as I watched waves crashed with sad eyes. _Everyday, I wish that you were still here with me. Then maybe none of this would be happening. I wouldn't have an abusive father, Juliet and I would still be together, and maybe my life would be a lot more tolerable. But if I depended on you for so long, am I worthy to even walk through reality by myself? Not knowing where to go or what to do?_

Warmth engulfed my hand; making me snap out of my trance and turned my head to see Antonio holding my hand within his own. I stared at our joined hands for a moment before meeting Antonio's gaze.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a sad memory. It's just...ever since your mother passed away, it's like you've been distant with everyone, even Benvolio. Through your smiles and laughs, I know your hurting inside. You don't want others to know how weak you are, but you shouldn't be ashamed or scared, Romeo." Antonio's tone was gentle and yet nervous; afraid that I would snap at him or something of that sort.

I stared into his eyes for a moment, taking his words in before gracing him with a smile and pulled him into a warm embrace. My right arm wrapped around his mid-back and my left hand tangled through Antonio's brown hair. Closing my eyes, I leaned down to rest my head against Antonio's.

"No-one's actually said that to my face before." I spoke clearly with amusement and I heard a chuckle from my brunette friend, making me smile even more. "I'm glad that you told me that Antonio."

Antonio blushed lightly at my words but continued to smile and hugged me back; gripping my back gently. "Y-Your welcome."

Hearing that made me pull away from Antonio as I released my hold on him; smiling at him kindly. He still had a light pink blush on his cheeks before looking up at me nervously and then boldly, leaned up and kissed me on the lips.

Eyes widened, my body literally froze when Antonio's lips met mine. _Oh my God, Antonio's kissing me! I shouldn't let this happen, _Before I could even end it quickly, Antonio already broke the kiss before meeting my gaze. I stared back at him with a taken back gaze and surprise before I blinked a few times and blushed in embarrassment.

"Um...Antonio-"

"I'm sorry."

The blush went away when I heard the apology and watched Antonio rub his right arm nervously. His gaze looked uneasy and scared; like he committed a crime of some sort.

_Oh no, he must think I hate him._

"No, don't be sorry! I don't hate you or anything! You just...caught me by surprise is all." I said with a kind smile, making Antonio look up at me so our eyes would meet.

"Really?" Antonio asked with hope in his eyes and I nodded.

"So...is it possible for you to kiss me back?"

_That's right. He doesn't know about Tybalt and I. _"Antonio, I care about you and your a great guy, but I don't think I should kiss you."

I watched as Antonio take a slow step towards me and I unconsciously take a step back.

"Why not? I mean, it's not like your with anyone. Your not with Benvolio because you both are too close of friends to do so and I don't think you and Juliet are getting back together anytime soon."

"Wait, what? How did you know-Ah!" I yelped when I feel backwards on the sand; groaning at the contact when I looked up to see Antonio standing over me.

"Well...when you don't see or talk to someone for quite a long time, you have to figure things out for yourself." He pointed out with a light chuckle but I only looked at him before averting my gaze up at the sky.

"Got that right."

_After everything that's happened, I don't know what to do. Sure, I'm going along with Tybalt's plan by not speaking to him or not being around him because of Juliet's blackmail, but it sucks because I got to act different as well. Sometimes I wish I could just...prove to him that I shouldn't be pushed away, because then, there may be someone else._

"Romeo."

I looked from gazing at the sky towards the chocolate covered eyes that were looking at me from my left side. Antonio had seated himself on the sand beside me, his face masked concern and curiosity.

Suddenly, I heard voices from behind us. I sat up and looked over towards the right to see a couple walking along the beach. When I got a better look at them, I realized it my no good father and Scarlet; talking among themselves.

_No no no! They can't see me here! If they do, I'm screwed! _

An idea popped into my head, but it was very bad one. I looked from the couple to Antonio and when I noticed Montague about to turn his head over our way, I acted on impulse.

Quickly, I moved on-top of Antonio, and claimed his lips with my own. I closed my eyes when I did this, not realizing that Antonio was blushing beet red and started kissing me back. Having no control, I slipped my tongue into his mouth and soon, we were doing a slow, passionate French kiss. My hands moved on their own accord: from his thighs to his hips as I gripped them gently in a possessive grip. Antonio moaned through the kiss at feeling and I grunted when Antonio gripped my hair with both hands gently; pulling me closer against him.

It wasn't until I felt Antonio's hands slip under my shirt that I finally snapped back to reality. Opening my eyes slowly, I broke the kiss gently and looked down to see Antonio staring back at me with a hint of lust in his eyes and a heavy blush adorned his cheeks. Panting lightly, I looked over my shoulder to see that Montague and Scarlet weren't anywhere in sight, which meant they didn't even know I was here.

"R-Romeo?"

Turning back towards Antonio, I realized that position we were in. I was straddling my friends' waist, my hands gripped his waist gently, and we were both blushing and panting lightly by the kiss we shared.

"I..." I started off, but I couldn't say anything else except the fact that I had to go.

Realization slowly started to creep into my mind as I knew for a fact, that I just cheated on Tybalt with Antonio. Even if it was the only to conceal myself from Montague and Scarlet, I...

_I kissed someone other than Tybalt...Oh God._

Quickly, I scrambled off of Antonio and took a few steps away from him. Antonio stood up as well; both of us dusting off the sand from our cloths and hair. Making sure I had my back pack, I started walking away when Antonio ran over and grabbed my elbow.

"Romeo, why-"

"Let go Antonio!" I turned and snapped at him; yanking my arm out of his hold.

Antonio stared at me with wide eyes because of my reaction and sadness filled his eyes. Knowing that I did another bad deed made me growl to myself as I curled my hand into fists and I looked away from Antonio.

"I'm sorry Antonio. I shouldn't have kissed you." I said softly, not knowing what else to say before I turned around and quickly walked off, leaving Antonio standing on the beach.

_What have I done?_

What we didn't know, was that someone was taking pictures of us.

_**R I S K**_

**Juliet P.O.V.**

_This is just too good to pass up._

Hermione and I decided to head towards the beach because I volunteered to help with the journal by taking some photo shots of the ocean. Once we got there, we took some of the ocean, the shore, and even some with each other.

That's when I spotted two boys, running away from each other along the ocean's shore. At first, I was gonna just take a picture randomly but when I squinted and looked closely, I realized that it was Antonio and Romeo.

This made me remember the duty I gave to Antonio by having him get closer to Romeo. I walked a far, but near a safe and clear distance of them to take a few good shots. Hermione had long left to go fetch something from her bag that was left by entrance gate. Smirking, I adjusted the lens of the extremely technological camera when I saw the two of them making out on the beach.

_This will definitely crush Romeo and Tybalts' relationship. I'd rather Romeo be with Antonio then anyone else. Though it is weird to take a picture of your relative making out with your ex, I'm doing this for Romeos sake. _Quickly, I took a few pictures of them: some up close and some afar, capturing every detail.

While I did this, I didn't know that Hermione had returned and was standing beside me with a shocked, flustered face when she spotted Romeo and Antonio. When I brought the camera down from my face, I looked over and literally jumped in fright; holding my scream in as I looked at my blond friend in shock.

"You freaking scared the crap out of me!" I said in a harsh whisper, making Hermione focus on me with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Juliet, but why are you taking pictures of Romeo and Antonio? We're suppose to be taking pictures of the beach; not a making out couple." Hermione asked with a suspicious look in her eye as she looked from the camera to my face.

"Its complicated Hermione. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, the fact that Romeo is Benvolios' _best friend_, and care about the two of them deeply, I can easily tell him what your doing in a matter of seconds." Hermione warned while taking her silver cell phone out of sweater and flipped it open.

My eyes widened at the thought of my blackmail falling to pieces and I looked from the phone to my friend's calm, delicate face. Her long, curly blond hair pulled fell over her shoulders.

"You wouldn't?"

"_Try_ me." She replied challengingly.

_She's not as innocent as people claim to be. _Just as I was about to protest, I looked back towards the two males and watched them scramble off each other. Romeo started saying something before walking away from Antonio, who did nothing but watch Romeo leave; a sad look crossed his face.

Watching Antonio suddenly made me think of a good way to keep Hermione quiet. Turning around fully to face the blond, I grinned evilly at her while holding my camera.

"It'd be ashame to hear that you ruined your chance at the finals for the art competition because of your past."

Hermione's green eyes narrowed slightly at the double meaning, "Where are you getting at Juliet?"

"I have resources Hermione, and I know what you did last winter. Remember that night, when I came across you holding a blood covered medal bat and a dead body at your feet in an alleyway? I never told a soul about it, but the police have been trying to find the murderer. They say that if they found the culprit, then the enemy is sent to prison for life."

I watched Hermiones dark look changed into fear as she stepped a few steps backwards; her body trembling at the thought of being caught.

_Bingo._

"Please, don't do this! I had to kill him! You have no idea what happened prior to that night-"

I waved the sentence off, "Not my problem. All they want is the one who killed an innocent man. They don't want to know why you did it."

"You've changed Juliet," Hermione spoke softly as I eyed her with a confused look, "ever since Mr. Tybalt came to our school, you've changed. Especially when it came to Romeo." She finished as she glanced at the ground for a moment before her eyes widened in realization and looked back at me.

"You figured it out huh?" I said before facing the ocean; Antonio had disappeared during our discussion. "I have to do this for Romeo. He has to much on his plate and with Tybalt in his life, it's like his life is nothing from normal. I have to help him because..." I paused for a moment but Hermione beat me to it.

"Because you still love him." Hermione finished for me, her eyes watching me as I looked over my shoulder at her; my face expressionless.

"I suppose...I shouldn't but I do. So I suggest you keep quiet unless you want the rest of your life in prison." I warned her as our gazes pierced one another.

When I got no response, I turned back around and shoved the camera to Hermione, who grabbed hold of it. I simply picked up the bag that I almost forgotten and started walking back toward the direction of home.

_Don't worry Romeo. No matter what, I'll find a way to set you free. I don't want you to get hurt and I refuse to let Tybalt harm you in anyway. That I promise._

**R I S K**

**Benvolio P.O.V.**

Even though it was kinda late, I decided to take a trip over to Irises and speak to Curio. When school let out, I saw that Romeo had decided to walk out alone; like he was in a hurry. So I figured that he may have come here because we were so accustomed to this place.

_Then again, it's 5:35 and I highly doubt Romeo would be out for this long because of his father, but it doesn't help to look just in case._

Opening the door into the restaurant, I walked past the hostess, which I realized was now there because whenever Romeo and I came, there was never a hostess, and escorted myself to the bar section. A few people gave me odd looks but I ignored them. I certainly didn't want a drink and if I did, I would get an earful from Curio.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here so late in the evening, Benvolio."

I looked up and saw Ceilo with a white, half apron on; wiping off a cup with a cloth. Blushing lightly, I avoided his gaze and distracted myself but leaning to the side and looking towards the back of the restaurant.

"I wasn't expecting you to be working here, Cielo. Where's Curio?"

"He left early. Something about meeting a friend."

_I'm guessing Francisco. _A defeated sigh escaped my lips before I looked down at my watch and then back at Cielo, "I see. We'll, if he so happens to call you or come back, tell him I asked for him."

Just as I turned and took two steps, Cielo stopped me with the most tempting proposal.

"Is it possible for you to stay a while until he comes back? I'm sure he'll be back soon anyway."

Glancing over my shoulder at the incredibly handsome guy behind the bar, I looked back towards the Exit before took a deep breath and walked back to the bar; sitting on a wooden stool. Happiness seemed to reflect in Cielo's eyes because he offered me some Coke in a small sized glass.

"I'm guessing it has to deal with Romeo."

"Of course it does." I say back almost to quickly and it came unnoticed by Cielo, who raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face. "I don't mean it in an annoying way. I'm just stating."

A deep chuckle came from the man in front of me; amusement in his voice. "I know. It's just very amusing to see you so worried about someone else."

"Hmph, like you don't do the same for someone else." I countered back quickly before taking a long gulp of my drink.

When I didn't get an answer, I placed my drink down and gazed at Cielo, who had a distant, sad look in his eyes. I don't know why, but it made me uneasy and uncomfortable. He was just staring out into space, not caring who saw. For some reason, I didn't like it all and...I wanted it to go away.

"Cielo," I called out to him, which seemed to work before Cielo seemed to snap out of whatever trance or daydream he was in and looked at me.

"Your right...I shouldn't have said such a thing when I too, had someone to worry about." Cielo apologized with slight guilt in his eye before he walked away to attend to someone else at the bar.

_Had? _I couldn't get that out of my head, for when Cielo came back around, I reached up and grabbed his elbow so he didn't walk away. He looked down at me with slight surprise and then at my hand. Quickly, I pulled my hand away, blushing lightly at my sudden action before clearing my throat.

"You said had. What do you mean?'

Cielo thought for a moment before realization hit him and only gazed at me with a soft frown. "They passed away about a year ago."

_Oh._

"Oh..." That was I could say and I rubbed my arm out of nervous habit. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought back such a sad memory-"

"He's never a sad memory," Cielo corrected; shocking me greatly as he continued, "He was my dearest friend, and was my first lover actually. Been friends for three years and loves for five years. We both had good, joyous memories. Were there bad ones? Of course, but that didn't stop us from creating something greater. Sometimes, we have to sacrifice something in order to get what we want."

A tensed silence was between us and I thought it would be the perfect time to speak. "If I may ask, what happened to him?"

At first, Cielo tensed up at the question. Conflict of emotions flashed through his face before he turned around; his back towards me but I knew that I was listening. Cielo took a deep, shaky breath.

"He died in the train accident about a year ago. The same one Romeo survived in when his mother died."

Shot with shock and guilt, I stared at Cielo's back with such sadness that I literally felt my heart quench. I mean, to lose someone you've loved for such a long time, in such a tragic accident, is very painful. _Romeo didn't talk to anyone for months after the accident, and it took a while for him to even act like himself again._

"Cielo, I-"

"Benvolio? What are you doing here so late in the night?"

Turning around, I saw Curio walking towards me before seating himself next to me. "I wanted to talk to you about Romeo."

Curio's eyes narrowed, "Is he in danger?"

"No! He's not in danger. Thing is, I don't think-" I trailed off when I realized that Cielo wasn't at the bar anymore. I leaned forward and saw Cielo walking toward the back, through two double doors.

Curio followed my gaze and sighed deeply, "What did you do?"

I blinked once, turning my head to look at Curio. "What?"

"He looked tensed. Did he tell you something?"

"Um...well," I paused before continuing, "He mentioned his ex-lover being involved in the train incident that Romeo survived in-"

"Did you bring up the subject?" Curio asked quickly and straight to the point.

I turned my body to face Curio completely, my chest tightening with guilt, "I didn't mean to! If I had known beforehand-"

"Then you wouldn't have pressured it. However you don't know the facts." Curio once again finished my sentence with a frown, "Cielo's a dear friend of Tybalt and I. I want you to respect his boundaries."

"Curio! We need your help in the back!" A woman around her thirties with curly brown hair that reached the bottom of her ears, around my height, sharp blue eyes.

Curio gave the lady a short nod from across the restaurant before she turned and walked back into what I was guessing the kitchen. I watched Curio get up from his seat before he met my gaze.

"I know Romeo's having a hard time with Tybalts plan, but he must know that this is for his safety. Try and make him understand that."

_Looks like I have no other choice. _"So...if you were in Tybalts shoes, and Fransisco was in Romeo's place, what would you do?" I asked hesitantly with a soft tone of voice and my gaze the lowered to the ground.

All I could hear around us was the sound of music and chatter. Then I felt a hand grasp my shoulder, making me look up at Curio in surprise when I saw him smile a little.

"I'd run away with him. Make sure that we were no where near that bastard or anyone else who tried to cause harm to us." Curio answered truthfully before pulling his hand back to his side and turned to walk towards the kitchen.

I blinked a few times as I watched Curio's tall form disappear into the kitchen. _He would...run away? _Those words echoed into my head before they finally implanted themselves in my mind. Without thinking, I took out a pen from the inside of my coat pocket, and snatched a napkin before writing on it.

_**Cielo. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I wasn't thinking and I was just curious about you. I don't know why, but I was...concerned I guess. Repeat this to Romeo though, and I will hurt you (figuratively). **_

_**-Benvolio**_

Scanning my short message over, I placed it under my drink neatly before getting up and exiting the restaurant. When I stepped outside, I felt a chill breeze brushing my skin and I gasped at the coldness. I pulled my light jacket closer to my body while heading to my destination: home.

**TBC**

I know this is not a lot, but I hope everyone liked it! Please review!


	12. Poll Note

**To my readers,**

**I apologize for this is not a chapter. I will be posting it up soon though! **

**Reason I'm posting this up is because I was wondering if you could vote on my poll. It's actually very important to me that you could do this. I'd gradly appreciate it! A lot stuff is going to happen between now and my second year of school so I want to prepare myself (author wise).**

**However, I will have the next chapter up by.. let's say Tuesday? I start going to work soon (YAY!), so I'm going to be updating some really juicy chapters.**

**NOT LIKE THAT! You perverts. Haha (winks)**

**ALSO! The poll is mainly about YAOI, so if you don't like yaoi, then don't bother checking out my poll. It's on my profile encase you are interested. **

**Anyway, thought I'd let you guys know. So please check out the poll! If you do this, I may update sooner! The chapter's almost done, just need to add a bit more stuff. Thanks!**

**-YaOiPrInCeSs16**


	13. Chapter 11

**Author Note: **Another chapter posted up. So, I was reading through this story and realized that I completely forgot the main important thing within the story. And with that, I will add it in here and stick with it. Want to thank everyone for their kind reviews, adds and alerts to the story. Greatly appreciated! There some humor in this chapter so hopefully it will lighten stuff up a bit!

**Author Note 2: **Also, check out my poll that's on my profile if you like my work or yaoi couples in general. It would make me very happy if you voted. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Romeo x Juliet. I do, however, own the plot and the additional characters of this story.

**Warning: **There is yaoi (boy on boy) action, in which involves Romeo and Tybalt being romantically involved. Though they are brothers in the anime, in this story there are not related, but if you do not like the concept of them being together, please don't read this and leave. Some OOC may be seen and a few spelling/grammar mistakes because I do not have a Beta.

**Risk**

_Thoughts_

Chapter 11:

**Romeo P.O.V.**

The week seemed to go by in a blur.

I stuck to Tybalt and Kazus' plan as usual. When it was to stop, I am uncertain of. All I could think about was what happened a week ago. Tybalts' outburst on me and then kissing Antonio on the beach.

Now that it was the weekend, I wanted to do nothing than be alone with my thoughts. I haven't even talked to Benvolio because I was so stressed.

Laying on back on a white bench in the park, I did nothing but stare up the blue, grayish sky.

_Why can't I remember anything? Why can't I figure out Montague's' true motive? There's got to be something that caused him to bring…Scarlet here all of a sudden._

Then, I started to slowly think back on the train. Before my mother died right before my eyes, I tried to recall every word they spoke. Anything that could lead me to something.

"_**He said you knew where the golden chest was. He also said you knew the password. Give us that much, and maybe I'll spare you and this train."**_

_A chest? That's right…I remember that guy mentioning that. But where could it be? Its definitely not at the house. I would've known. But then again, what kind of key could Montague be keeping?_

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Montague brat. How wonderful to come across you so early in the day."

Sitting up quickly, I turned around to see Mercutio walking over to me; wearing a dark brown leather jacket, a plain t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and some white shoes.

"I guess so…" I replied hesitantly, watching Mercutio sit himself beside me on the left side of the bench.

Straightening myself out, I crossed my legs on the bench and looked everywhere but Mercutio. It seemed strange but mainly awkward, since he was sitting next to me. Not even insulting me or anything. For some reason….

_It's weird. _I let out a sigh before turning my head towards my green-haired rival, "What exactly do you want? I highly doubt you'd sit next to me if you didn't have anything to say. So spill." I say smoothly but coldly all at once; my eyes never moving from Mercutio.

He was quiet for a second before taking a deep breath and turned his head to meet my gaze. I was taken back because his eyes didn't glare or show any anger. They were calm, but nervous.

"I…I may be fond of someone." He confessed slowly before quickly looking away; a tint of red resting on his cheeks from embarrassment.

I blinked once.

Twice.

A third time.

Confused and a bit surprised, I crossed my arms with a raised eyebrow. "So…you're telling me this because…" I asked, trailing off as Mercutio met my gaze once more.

"Because you're the only one who can get close to them."

_Whoa! Its someone I know? Oh dear Lord. _"Oh really? If I may ask, is this persona male or female?"

Mercutio let out a rather dark chuckle that, unfortunately for me to say, made a shiver ran down my spine. This wasn't like Mercutio to come sit next to me and ask favors. Out of all the years I've known him, my rival, I have never been asked for help. Especially by Mercutio here. Either it's a sign, or I'm he's truly pulling my tail and I'm letting him.

"What do you think?"

"I don't exactly know. I mean, you could be Bi for all I know." I say with a light smirk; trying to get on his nerves.

That faltered since Mercutio smirked back at me before reaching over and rested his hand on my head; threading his fingers through my hair. I jumped slightly at the touch; shocked that Mercutio even dared to touch me. Just as I was about to say something, Mercutio scooted closer to me and I stared at him in pure shock; mouth ajar slightly.

"Eh, I don't like women. I prefer the more, younger males that are so vulnerable. Ones that can easily fall into my grasps. Even those who are completely untouchable," Mercutio says as he moves his hand from my hair to my clothed thigh; his eyes locking onto me and the smirk still on his face.

"So once again Romeo, what do you think?" Mercutio asked one more time, but his voice was low and hushed as he leaned closer.

**SLAP!**

Mercutio moved back in surprise at my sudden action. His left cheek burned slightly red by my hand and I glared coldly at him; growling softly.

"The hell's wrong with you! You don't go hitting on people! Especially me!"

"Actually, I was proving a point. I like men."

Realization came at me like a truck contacting a huge mountain and I blushed in embarrassment at my stupidity. Turning my head away, I scratched the back of my head nervously, and mumbled under my breath. Mercutio watched me from the corner of his eyes and chuckled lightly.

"So…are you going to tell me who it is or not?"

"Just guess."

I gave him a blank glare. "Why not just say it?"

"Because it's fun having someone else guess who I like than having to say it myself."

Letting out a sigh, I leaned back against the bench, tilted my head towards the sky and started to think.

"Curio." I randomly named; not seeing the almost crazy look Mercutio sent me.

"Are you fucking insane? He's crazily older than the both of us." Mercutio pointed out rather harshly.

"He's not _that _old." I corrected, my eyes moving towards a couple playing with their dog and little boy a few distances away from where we were.

"Whatever. Its not him."

"All right, all right. Not get your boxers in a bunch." I assure before looking a few trees. "How about Francisco?"

"…"

"…" _Is the silence a yes or a no?_

Mercutios' face scrunched up a little; in disgust. "I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth."

I rolled my eyes once, shaking my head side to side. "Well, you wanted me to guess, so I picked him."

"Didn't think you'd choose him though. Now I'm scared for life."

"First off," I start while turning my body to face Mercutio, "Francisco isn't ugly at all so I don't see why you'd be sacred for life."

The green-haired male let out a laugh, a smirk on his face. "He looks too much like a fucking girl. Kind of like that Hermione chick except that he has a dick." He says as his smirk widens.

I let out a short scream of frustration, glaring at the other individual in front of me. "Why don't you just fucking tell me already!"

"Keep guessing."

I groaned in annoyance; burring my head in my hands. "Mr. Kazu?"

"Mr. Kazu? Really Romeo?"

"Fine, fine. You know, it'd be hilarious if it was Benvolio."

"I won't lie, if he asked me to have sex with him, I would do it." Mercutio placed his arm on the bench; a perverted grin on his face and a distant look in his eyes.

I shuddered in disturbance. "OK. I definitely didn't want to hear about my best friend having sex, especially with you." I commented but Mercutio only grinned.

"Think I'm not good or something?"

"Hmph." I distracted myself by pulling out my cell phone, checking the time; it was now noon.

"Hmph? What the hell's that suppose to mean?" I heard Mercutio ask me more seriously and I tried to hold back a smirk.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I reply with a fake smile before looking away; chuckling softly to myself.

_Finally. I pushed a button._

"Antonio."

I blinked in confusion with Mercutio mentioning the brunette's name.

"What?" I asked confusingly but Mercutio let out a sigh and looked out towards the scenery.

"Antonio. You know, Juliet and Francisco's cousin. I like him." He explained more in depth with me; his facial expression turning serious.

Physically, I stayed calm and was a bit surprised but I quickly shrugged my shoulders and looked at the scenery with Mercutio. However, deep inside my mind, I freaking out like this:

_Now fucking way. There is no way that Mercutio likes Antonio! This is bad…Really, really bad. If he finds out that I kissed Antonio, I'm totally screwed! Even if this new Mercutio is much cooler and better than the asshole Mercutio I've come to rival with, I can't let him know what happened. Which means I have to make sure that Antonio doesn't come into contact with Mercutio._

I frowned deeply at the thought of trying to separate them. _I can't do that. That's exactly what Juliet is doing now. She's separating Tybalt and I so we can't be together. All the power belongs to her now, but for how long? What if Tybalt has found someone else already? I haven't spoken to him in so long…_

"You alive in there Montague?" I heard Mercutio ask and I snapped out of my thoughts quickly, but only to come face to face with my green-haired rival who was kneeling in front of me.

Grabbing the front of his head, I shoved Mercutio away from me with a low growl. "What the hell are you doing?"

"So much for compassion ship." Mercutio mumbled under his breath while standing up right; dusting off his jacket and jeans.

"You were deep in thought, so I figured I'd get you out before you get to deep into it." He spoke up, his hands in his jeans pockets and looking down at me.

"Oh…Sorry about that. Must have been zoning out."

"Hmm. Whatever. So are you going to help me or what?"

"Excuse me?"

Mercutio rolled his eyes and palmed his forehead gently. "God your such an idiot."

"Hey! I'm not stupid! You're the one whose not giving me the whole details!" I snapped at him angrily; watching as he took out his own cell phone and started texting.

"I'm asking if you can hook me up with Antonio. If not that, tell him that I like him." Mercutio explained in one, short sentence; his eyes never leaving the cell phone.

"Basically, you want me to play match maker? Sorry, I don't do that." I say quickly before standing up from the bench; stretching my arms, legs, and back.

"Why not? You dated Juliet at some point, you're connected to Benvolio who has classes with Antonio; so why can't you do it?"

_Because you might get heartbroken. _"Because I don't think you can handle Antonio."

"Oh ho! So there is some backbone to you huh!" Mercutio speaks loudly with this crazy grin on his face and an evil glint in his eye.

"Not backbone. Just common sense."

"Sounds to me like someone's jealous." He replies before putting his phone away and crossed his arms; looking at me.

I frowned deeply, "No, I'm not. I'm just saying, that Antonio's not one of those people who like one night stands, or short five month relationships. He wants a commitment. Something I could've had, but I let it go."

_I let it go because I couldn't get over my mothers death. I let Juliet go because even though I truly loved her, I wasn't sure if it was real love._

"I always wondered why you and Capulet broke up, but that's none of my business anyway." Mercutio stated, letting out a sigh and ran a hand through his hand.

Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated and when I looked at who called, I paled slightly. I answered the call and brought the phone to my ear; turning my back to Mercutio.

"Hello?"

"**Romeo darling!"**

_Anyone but her…_ "Hi Ms. Scarlet."

"**I was wondering when you'd be heading home. I woke up a bit late today and I thought I'd make some late breakfast for the two of us. But you're not here…Where did you go?"**

"I'm at the beach." I lied, trying to sound convincing and I looked to the side to see Mercutio shaking his head with a smirk, mouthing 'your such a liar.'

"**I see. Well, hurry back dear. Your father had left this morning, I wasn't sure if you left when he did, but he won't be back till late. So I thought we could have some bonding time. So we're not too awkward." **Scarlet spoke with a light chuckle through the phone; making me cringe slightly.

"Oh okay. I will be there shortly then."

"**All right Romeo. I will see you soon."**

"Ok. Bye-"

"**Oh, and Romeo?"**

"Yes Ms. Scarlet?"

"**Tell Mercutio that he should go after Antonio. At least he's faithful. Bye! Bye now!"** Scarlet said quickly with a cheery voice before ending the call and conversation.

My eyes widened in shock as I was frozen in place and I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear; staring at it in disbelief.

_How did she know I was with Mercutio? And that we were talking about Antonio? Plus, why does it feel like she knows more than I thought? This isn't good at all._

"Okay, no offense, but you look like you saw the devil."

Ignoring Mercutios' words, I quickly turned around slowly to look at our surroundings; trying to see if I saw Scarlet anywhere.

She was no where in sight.

"I just might have." I said to myself softly, not knowing that Mercutio heard this statement and only stared at me with suspicion.

I turned to face Mercutio and took a deep breath before speaking. "Look, I don't know why you told me about your fond for Antonio in the first place, but I cannot help you. You make the first move. You tell him with your own lips. If you can easily catch me off guard, then you can easily do the same with Antonio. From here, I depart from you."

Deciding that what I said was good enough, I gave Mercutio a short nod before I turned and sprinted off towards the park exit.

_**R I S K**_

**Scarlet P.O.V.**

After hanging up the phone, I decided to change before Romeo arrived. I mean, I will be staying here for a while. So I might as well be dressed appropriately.

I picked my wardrobe which consisted of a short-sleeve, red v-neck shirt and fitting black jeans. Once approved, I started making some turkey sandwiches with lettuce, tomatoes and mayo on it. Placing them on a plate neatly and putting it in the middle of the table, I seated myself in a chair with a tall glass of wine and silently waited for the door.

_I wonder if I shocked him about Antonio. I most likely did. After all, I did in fact spot him and the other making out. He thinks they we're unseen but I indeed saw them. This is perfect if I want to find out where Montagues' precious chest is kept hidden._

Suddenly, the front door opened and walked in Romeo, who closed the door behind himself and took off his shoes. I leaned forward in my seat, my glass still in hand as I watched the young boy with a smile.

"Welcome back Romeo. I was beginning to think that you wouldn't be coming back." I greet him cheerfully before taking a small sip of my wine.

" I see. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting long," Romeo replied with a small smile as he walked into the kitchen and seated himself across from me at the table.

"Oh no! It's quite all right dear. Go ahead and eat. I made us some delicious turkey sandwiches and I'm sure you must be hungry."

"Thank you." He said politely before taking a sandwich from the small pile and taking a bite out of it.

_Looks like I'll go in for the kill. _"So how's school going for you?"

Romeo gulped some of his food down and looked me in the eye. "School's doing good."

I smiled brightly, "Wonderful. I'm sure your father is proud of you." I say encouragingly.

However, the boy snorted in disbelief as he took another bite of his sandwich. "I guess so."

"Why do you say that?"

I saw Romeo tense the moment I asked and I couldn't help but smirk evilly in my mind.

"I don't know. He doesn't really care much about how I do in school as long as I'm not suspended or anything like that." He replies with a somewhat dark look in his eyes.

" Well, that's how a father is suppose to act. If you don't get into trouble, then he knows that you're doing okay." I add before quickling drinking the rest of my wine.

Romeo looked at me for a moment, suspicision in his eyes. "What if he's acting?"

"Well what if he isn't?" I countered back; my smile slowly slipping from my face as I took a sip of wine.

We sat in silence for a second or two before Romeo finished his sandwich, grabbed another one, and stood up from his seat.

"Where are you going?"

"I just remembered that I have to pick up something from a friend." He answered rather rudely and started heading for the door.

Before he could even touch the doorknob, I quickly rushed out of my seat, walked behind him to grab a hair roughly and pulled him backwards. Romeo ended up landing on the floor behind me as I turned around to look down at him; my hands on my hips.

"Look, I know you have secrets Romeo. You tell me where your fathers' treasure is, and maybe I'll spare the pain and humiliation of your friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I believe you do." I raised my voice even more, quite angry because this kid decides to play dumb with me.

Standing over him so he was in between my legs, I swatted down and grabbed the front of his collar roughly and pulled him forward; eye to eye.

"I know about the train incident that your survived. The reason you and your dead mother we're running away was because your mother knew what was in that chest." I tell him with an angry look.

"I never knew anything about a chest!" He yelled at me, trying to get away from me by struggling.

"Don't lie to me your **_selfish little brat_**!" I yelled before backslapping him in the face.

Romeo's right cheek turned a bright red, his teals eyes widened in shock and fear at what I just did to him. He stared at me when I leaned closer; my grip never ceasing.

"I'm going to ask you _one more time_. Where is the **fucking** chest?"

When I received no answer, I let out a frustrated sigh and released Romeo. I stood up and walked into the living room area; snatching my phone at the coffee table.

"Hello? Ah, Gaston! Just the man I wanted to chat with. You remember the plan I talked to you about, no? Yes, that one. We'll, looks like we'll be starting it quite early." I chatted over the phone, looking over to Romeo who started getting up.

"I'll see you in an hour." I said before ending the call, tucking my phone in my back jean pocket and walking over to Romeo.

"This has to deal with my father doesn't it? Why are you doing this?" Romeo asked, taking a step back until he was against the counter.

"Oh sweetie, this has nothing to deal with your father. It's simply business. Besides, I know someone who will definitely tell me where the chest is hidden if not you or your stupid father." I replied with a devious smirk on my face as I watched the boys reaction.

Then, out of nowhere, when I stepped into the kitchen, Romeo took out a large knife and flung it towards me. Quickly, I moved to the side, and looked behind me to see the knife embed itself into the wall in the living room. Eyes wide, I looked over at the brat and growled in anger.

"You **dare** try to kill me! If you can't kill your own father, then you certainly can't kill me!" I warned with a hard glare as I took a step towards the young Montague, who took a butcher knife and ran towards me.

I managed to grab his right wrist that held the weapon and hold it tightly as Romeo tried to push the weapon closer. Then, I elbowed Romeo in the face, which made him let go of the knife as it clattered the floor. Taking deep breaths, I turned to look down at him just so he could tackle me to the floor.

We wrestled for a good moment until Romeo wrapped his arms around my neck tightly; him now sitting on my lap. I gasped for breath, my air supply starting to be cut short when I reached out near the couch that was near reach and pulled out a gun.

Once I got it in hand, I pressed the tip of the gun against Romeos' forehead; making him stop what he was doing and slowly releasing my neck. I added pressure to his head so Romeo would stand up, which he did, and I followed suit; not once moving my gun astray.

Both of us were panting heavily from our recent actions but I had control. Romeos' gaze kept going from the gun to me. I smirked triumphantly at this.

"You see, my dear Romeo, we all have strengths and weaknesses. My strength is just the will the fight back. I can control anyone as long as I have the supplies I need. Normally, I was going to wait until next month to do this, but I think now seems like a good one. Especially if you and your beloved Tybalt aren't communicating very well." I tell him and I could only smirk even more when I saw the fear in the boys eyes.

"If you hurt Tybalt-"

"_Then_ what? You're going to kill me? _Please_. You may have attempted to with that little knife trick and trying to choke me, but you'll need a lot more than basic defense moves to get me down kick. You just so happen to get lucky." I interrupted him as I moved a bit to grab my car keys and wallet without moving the gun away.

"Maybe you don't want to do this. Maybe you're being pressured." I hear Romeo say but I only let out one short laugh.

"Pressured? Hmph. Impossible. This is on my terms. What I'm doing is of my own choice. I don't have a boss telling me what to do like I'm his puppet or something." I say as I looked Romeo in the eye.

"Well you must be quite a bitch if you had to call that Gaston guy." Romeo stated while staring at me.

_I don't want to do this but…_ I took one step backwards before I pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

"Ahh!" Romeo screamed in pain as he gripped his mid waist area.

Studying him from where I was, I saw the blood seeping through his shirt as Romeo fell on his knees; his hands trying to stop the bleeding. I smirked at his pathetic form before grabbing the back of his shirt, putting his light sweater on and zipping it to cover the wound from outsiders.

"Either you shut up and come with me, or I shoot you again and leave you in the house to die which is it." I say to Romeo but when I looked at him, he had started to fall against me and I would've fallen if I hadn't caught him.

_Damn. The kid blacked out. Oh well. Looks like my plan is finally commencing._

**TBC**

**AUTHOR NOTE: **So sorry that this chapter is short but I wanted to get it out of the way. Please, please review! Tell me what you think!


	14. Petition

To My Readers:

Everyone knows about the petition that is going on?

It's about deleting all M-Rated stories that has detailed graphic sex, yaoi, yuri, lemons, and all that good stuff.

WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN.

The petition link will be on my profile, so please sign it!

They are deleting stories that we take seriously, and took precious time to create and show to other readers on this site.

Plus, it's OUR STORY. They just can't delete it. It is our property, our idea, so deleting it is wrong.

So please pass this on! We're kind of close to the petition passing, but we needs TONS more signatures!

Please pass this on to other writers whom do not know about this! Thank you!

Sincerely,

YaOiPrInCcEsS16


End file.
